My Bright Sun
by Fyera Dawn
Summary: Paul's little sister moves back to La Push Jacob's life and feelings get a whole lot crazier,when Jasper accidently bites her trees,walls,and vases start to explode,throw in a jealous Nessie,things are bound to get crazy and will Paul ever find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Paul's little sister moves back to La Push Jacob's life and feelings get a whole lot crazier,when Jasper accidently bites her trees,walls,and vases start to explode,throw in a jealous Nessie,and things are bound to get /OC**

The news that Paul's little sister was moving back to La Push brought chaos to the reservation. Everyone was doing something for the welcome home dinner. It seemed like everyone knew who she was. They where only a few people who had no idea who she was. Those people where Quil, Embry, and Jacob among others in the reservation.

"How do you know about her Seth?" asked Quil putting on his cut-off shorts and stretching out his arms.

"We used to hang out when Leah used to babysit her," answered Seth walking into Emily's house. The house was turned upside down. Emily was shouting orders and Paul, Jared, and Sam where following them as best as they could.

"Come on! Help us!" growled Paul picking up the couch as Sam mopped the floor. Jacob and Embry laughed at the sight of Sam mopping. "Well get cleaning!"

Embry frowned. "Why? We just finished patrolling. I'm Hungry," whined Embry looking at the others for support. They all nodded.

Jared who was preparing to take out the trash looked at them. "Bad news. Emily won't give us anything until the house is clean and Little Meraz is here," interrupted Jared.

Paul put the couch down once Sam was done. "She will beat the shit out of you if she hears you say that," muttered Paul.

"Damn she still violent?" questioned Jared already dreading the answer. Jacob smirked. Jacob had heard from Seth that once Sam began going out with Emily, Paul's little sister had beaten Sam with a metal bat for breaking Leah's heart.

"Let's just say she still has her metal bat," grinned Paul laughing at the sight of Sam wincing. It had taken Sam a couple of hours to heal from the beating. Jacob was surprised to find out that Little Meraz, as Jared called her, knew all about werewolves and vampires, which was why she had beaten Sam with a metal bat. Something told him that even if she didn't know she would have still beaten Sam with the metal bat.

"When is she coming? I'm hungry and getting cranky," said Seth helping Jared picking up the trash.

"Well aren't you patient," smirked Leah walking into the living room followed by Kim and Emily while Claire crawled behind them. Jacob was taken back. Leah was actually smiling! Leach Bitchy Clearwater was actually smiling and with Sam in the same room. "She's here!"

Paul shoved Quil and Embry out the way to reach the door. He flung it open to find Sue, Charlie, and Billy with wide eyes. "Waiting for us?" asked Billy with a twinkle of his eyes.

"Paul!" shouted a girl throwing herself at Paul wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Damn!" acknowledged Jared looking at the girl. "Little Meraz is all grown up!"

Paul put his little sister back on the ground and glared at Jared. "What! Did you check out my sister!" growled Paul ready to pounce, but stopped when his little sister stepped in between.

"You got something to say Talin?" asked the girl hands on her hips, leaning on one leg and a smirk on her face. "The name is Gabriela, get it right, Talin."

Jared smirked. "You got nothing on me Gabby," bragged Jared crossing his arms over his chest, but Jacob could see small fear in Jared's eyes.

"I still have my metal bat. I also hear you're a heavy sleeper," threatened Gabriela making Jared and Sam both shutter. Jacob smirked. It was a sight to see. Jared Tallin being threatened by a 5'2 girl was really something. "Don't be surprised if you wake up with a few broken bones. Kim won't mind if I teach you a lesson or two."

"OK she's here and looking hot," interrupted Seth throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Can we eat now?"

Jacob watched as everyone headed for the dinning room. Leach smiled like never before. He had to admit both Jared and Seth where right Gabriela Meraz was a fucking goddess. She had black silky hair that curled at the ends that reached the middle of her back very different from the straight black hair most Quileute girls had. Her skin was a light russet color. Her eyes where light brown surrounded by tick eyes lashes. She wasn't voluptuous like Rosalie Hale, but she wasn't thin like Bella Cullen. Her body was more athletic like. Jacob figured it was because of all the swings she had made with her metal bat.

During the whole dinner Jacob had not thought about his imprentee there was no time for that. The girl sitting a few chairs away was really something. Her change in emotions and thoughts whiplashed him and as he looked around he wasn't the only one, Embry and Quil where also whiplashed. One moment she is annoying the crap of one of the guys and the other she is happily talking about sports.

Something told Jacob she was going to be trouble. He could tell just by her ever changing personality. Hopefully she didn't carry her metal bat around, because he was sure sooner or later that bat was going to be in contact with his skin more than one time.

**Author's Note: My first Twilight fanfic! Yay! Please review! You get a free muffin or….. a cupcake your choice. What do you prefer muffins or cupcakes? What are your favorite Twilight pairings?**

**-Fyera Dawn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is owned by Stephanie Meyer all except my Original Characters. Please don't send the FBI to my home for plagiarizing, thank you.**

**Jessia682-**You get a cupcake!

**AnytimeForYou-**What should I name it?

**Nessa-**thank you have any ideas?

**Alicia Whitlock Cullen- **I'm not a Nessie/ Jacob fan either.

**Melody- **I do agree with Bella having no personality, but I wasn't really thinking of making her evil, but now that you gave me the idea I kind of like it.

The pack had spent most of their days playing football with their new quarterback, Gabriela, who even as a human had a lot of things to her advantages. Since she was small she was able to get out of tight spots the guys couldn't get out of. It was also to her advantage that she wore tank top and jean shorts causing Embry to lose the ball once or twice.

Everyone threw themselves on the ground. Gabriela laid her head on Seth's stomach Jacob felt his heart clench, but he ignored it. Seth made a face, "Eww, sweaty hair." Gabriela gasped reached for the ball and threw it at his head. "Damn!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, stop whining," complained Gabriela. "I should have hit you with a bowling ball."

Jacob found himself laughing at Seth's expense. At first he thought they had a thing for each other, but later realized it was only friendship, and weirdly it made him feel better knowing that. Emily walked out of the house. "The Cullen's want us over for dinner!" shouted Emily. Jacob winced he had not seen Nessie since the arrival of Gabriela and that was four days ago. It was not going to get good.

"Nah, I think they want us for dinner," mumbled Jacob earning a laugh attack from Gabriela. Her laugh was not the bell laugh like Nessie's. Her laugh was loud and carefree and it made you want to laugh with her. Gabriela's laugh attacks where something to remember. She would roll on the floor laughing clutching her stomach, tears running down her cheeks, and gasping for air.

"Come one Gabbers, stand up," Seth picked her up and tried to contain the laughter from coming out. One look at Gabriela broke him down, and they both fell on the floor laughing hysterically. Soon after everyone joined in. Some where able to control themselves and stay standing up.

What no one noticed was the fact that Jacob couldn't keep his eyes away from the girl rolling on the floor laughing. "Jacob!" shouted Emily trying to sound angry, but they smile on her face ruined the effect. "Come on Sam the guys can run over to the Cullen's we are going to drive."

Sam followed like an obedient puppy. "Good boy, good boy!" cooed Gabriela finally standing up and leaning on Seth for support Jacob couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from his lips. Sam looked back and glared. "Bad boy, bad boy!"

The pack couldn't help laughing again. "We gotta go. I have a feeling that Alice won't be happy with us. If we are late," said Quil stretching his arms to get ready for the run.

Everyone took off and screeched to a halt when Gabriela stood in front of everyone. "How am I going?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone looked around and shrugged. "I'll be borrowing one of your cars then."

Everyone gasped and shook their heads. Last time Gabriela drove she almost crashed into Emily's living room. It had given Paul a minor heart attack. "Someone can carry her," pointed out Seth grinning since he was one of the weakest wolf and didn't have to worry about carrying anyone.

"Not it!" shouted everyone except Embry and Jacob.

"Hell no!" shouted Paul glaring at Embry. "He's not touching my sister."

Jacob sighed in annoyance, but his heart said the opposite. The relationship between Jacob and Gabriela was mutual. They didn't hate each other, but they weren't close either. They kept each other's distance. It had been Jacob's decision. Even with the distance she had grown on him, and he couldn't help making up excuses to spend more time with her. They where stupid excuses really.

"I'll carry her. Where is she?" he asked looking around to find Gabriela sneaking towards the driveway where his truck was. "Gabriela Meraz!"

Gabriela ran faster and Jacob leapt forward running after her. _Damn! She's fast! _ He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "This is sexual harassment! I feel raped!" she shouted. "You're HOT!"

Jacob took out in a run to catch up with the rest. "Thank you," smirked Jacob trying not to hit her with tree branches, which he failed when he heard her yelp.

"Didn't mean it that way you moron!" she shouted squirming to find a comfortable position. "Lessen your grip I don't want bruises!"

Jacob put her down once they arrived at the house, but before he opened the door he looked her up and down. "Should have brought a jacket," he found himself saying. Something inside him burned knowing the leeches where going to see her like that. He mentally shook his head. Since when did he call them leeches?

"Are you my brother?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on one leg just like she had done to Jared a few days ago. Jacob couldn't help the grin that appeared on his lips. _She looks cute when she's mad. What? No! Nessie looks cute when she's mad. Yeah that's right_. "Well open the door."

"Well aren't we bitchy," muttered Jacob reaching for the door, but before he touched it the door swung open revealing a beautiful girl with curly bronzed hair just a few years younger than Gabriela. "Nessie!"

"My Jakey!" shouted the girl throwing her self at Jacob. Gabriela couldn't help herself when her nose scrunched in disgust. Nessie's voice was too sweet. She walked in without even being invited and slammed the door shut behind her. She heard someone curse.

"Ooopsie," she grinned. "Payback is bitch Black!" she shouted through the door looking at the scratch she had gotten on her wrist from the branch.

"Another human!" shouted Emmett running towards Gabriela and picking her up in a hug. "I love you!"

"Put her down Emmett!" shouted Paul from over the dinning room. Emmett put her down and grinned.

"Emmett Cullen, smexiest vampire you will ever meet," he introduced himself threw his arm over her shoulder directing her towards the dinning room. "That's Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and the girl with Jacob outside is Nessie."

During dinner they filled her in about what happened while she was gone from La Push. She couldn't believe she had missed a war! Of all things she missed a war! They where sitting in the living room while Sam, Emily, Carlisle, and Esme where still in the dinning room.

"What did you say!" shouted Gabriela throwing a pillow at Jared. "Lucky I don't have my bat with me Talin!

Jared was laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry I won't call you Little Meraz anymore, I promise!" he gasped for air.

Alice walked into the room with a plastic cup in her hand and a fork in the other. "Here you go Gabby," she said handing her the plastic cup and the fork.

"Eating gummy bears with a fork?" asked Seth looking at the inside of the cup.

"Yes!" grinned Gabriela taking the gummy bears into her mouth. "Don't judge me."

"I want some!" shouted Jared jumping up and fighting with Gabriela for the fork. "Give it here Gabby!"

The fork sank into her wrist and blood oozed out. The vampires held their breath as soon as the scent hit their nose, all except for one. Before anyone could stop him Jasper jumped onto Gabriela and sank his teeth into her wrist. A scream of pain erupted out of her mouth causing everyone to come out of their daze.

Jacob who was the farthest away, jumped away from Nessie's embrace, leapt onto Jasper's back, and threw him on the other side of the room. Jacob wrapped his arms around Gabriela like an overprotective wolf glaring at anyone that dared to take her away from him. No one did. He growled when Carlisle tried to take her away from him. "He needs to check her Jake," pleaded Leah. That made him releases her. If Leah was able to trust a vampire he had to trust him as well. For Gabriela's sake.

Her eyes sight was going hazy and she could see less by the second. She could see Emily, Kim, and Claire being protected by Sam, Leah, and Jared. She felt like her whole body was on fire. Like at any moment she might explode. Her breathing got heavier and the painful screaming began.

"Gabriela," she heard someone whisper she opened her eyes to see Jacob hands on either side of her face. "It's ok, I'm here. It's going to be ok. Carlisle is going to cure you."

_It fucking hurts Jacob! How do you want me to calm down! I'm bashing him with my metal bat once this is over! I never got to finish my gummy bears!_

Jacob disappeared from her eyesight to be replaced by Carlisle. "Do something! Save her! "shouted Paul who was right behind Jacob.

"You need to save her Carlisle!" pleaded Jacob squeezing Gabriela's hand ignoring the pulling from Nessie. No one was going to take him away from _his_ Gabby. Even Nessie.

"I'm trying," answered Carlisle. Carlisle motioned for someone to pick her up. Jared offered but Jacob growled and shoved him back before picking her up and placing her on the medical bed.

Gabriela blacked out and wasn't able to hear anything else, but before she did she felt a cold rush running through her body making the fire inside her bearable.

**Author's Note: Thank you anyone that reviewed, placed the story in alert, and read the story. I am very, very, very thankful! Now, who is your favorite character in the Twilight Saga?**

**-Fyera Dawn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! All I own is the story line, and Original Character!

**Author's Note:** _The thoughts will be in italics._ **The telepathy between werewolves will be in bold. **

For the past 6 hours no one had moved from their spot. The only ones that where moving where Edward and Carlisle who where watching over Gabriela. They both walked in and out the room a couple times with a confused look in their face and in the edge of screaming at the top of their lungs from the lack of patience.

Finally someone had the courage to speak up and ask the question that everyone had in the tip of their tongue. Except for Jasper who had been taken put of the house by Emmett and Alice. "Are you going to tell us what's got your panties in a bunch. It's been six hours, and we don't know anything about Gabby," Jared stood up from the couch he had been sitting on just a few seconds ago to look directly at Carlisle. For once this day Jacob was happy that Jared was here. Even though he was the reason Gabriela was bitten.

"Things aren't bad, actually they aren't bad at all," answered Carlisle looking down at his clipboard. "Something is going on, we know that much, but she hasn't transformed. By now she should be screaming her head off in pain, but she's just sleeping. From what Edward gets in reading her mind she is sleeping peacefully."

"Can we see her, then?" asked Leah standing up and standing near Jared. "If she's ok then there's not danger in us seeing her. It's not like she would want to suck the blood of a werewolf anyway."

A shrill scream was heard from the room before Carlisle was able to answer her question. "HE ATE MY GUMMY BEARS!" shouted a voice which was clearly Gabriela's. "WHO GAVE HIM PERMISSION?" A couple seconds later Gabriela sauntered over to the living room looking extremely pissed. "Jared Fucking Talin!"

Jared hid behind Leah. "I'm sorry!" he shouted crouching behind Leah. "I was nervous! I eat when I'm nervous!"

"YOU EAT ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" Gabriela screamed motioning for Leah to move. Leah gladly moved away. Jared opened his mouth to defend himself, but Gabriela punched him straight in the face before he could speak.

"Mother fucking shit!" winced Jared staggering back at the impact and holding his broken nose. "Damn Gabby!"

"Holy mother," whispered Seth looking from Gabby to Jared to Carlisle. "That is not normal Doc."

After a couple of tests things only got more confusion. Both Edward and Carlisle where confused out of their brains and had to do some tests more than once. Gabriela ended up having super strength, explained the broken nose she gave to Jared.

"Thank god! I'm not a vampire!" shouted Gabriela throwing herself to the ground on her knees and screaming at the top of her lungs at the ceiling her arms waving like crazy. "You truly love me god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Come on, Gabriela," said Jacob picking her up from the ground. "Time to go home."

Gabriela threw her arms around him tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm not dead! I'm not dead Jake!" she shouted giving Jacob a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling brightly at him and jumping off before running out the house screaming happily at the top of her lungs.

Seth whistled. "Jacob Black is blushing," smirked Seth following Jacob out of the house. "A sight to be seen. You're attracted to her, huh?"

Jacob shook his head violently. "What are you saying? I imprinted on Nessie."

Seth shrugged. "I dunno," he answered. "I mean what is stronger? Being attracted to someone because you are made to or being attracted to someone because you're actually attracted to them?"

Seth might be one of the youngest in the pack other than Brady and Collin, but the kid had a good head on his shoulders. Of course he wasn't a kid anymore since he was 18, but to the pack he would always be the kid of the pack.

When they arrived they saw Claire crawling over to the kitchen. "She's what? Seven? Eight? And she's still crawling?" asked Gabriela sitting on the counter and eating chocolate ice cream out of the bucket.

Leah leaned on the counter and shrugged. "She can walk just fine, but Quil spoils her too much."

"I thought you weren't good with babies?" asked Seth walking into the kitchen and looking through the fridge. Claire was now sitting on Gabriela's lap happily eating ice-cream.

"I would hardly call Claire a baby. She's practically a woman," said Gabriela making Claire giggle.

A couple seconds later Quil walked in taking Claire. Jacob grabbed a spoon from the cupboard and leaned on the counter next to Gabriela. "Sharing is caring," he said before dipping his spoon in the ice-cream.

"Well ok. You didn't eat my gummy bears," she said. "How's Jared?

Leah laughed. "His nose is healing, slowly."

"I did warn him," Gabriela handed the ice-cream bucket to Jacob. "It's not my fault he didn't listen."

"Ugh! Time for patrol Seth!" shouted Leah heading for the door Seth following behind her. "See ya tomorrow."

Jacob felt weird being in the kitchen alone with Gabriela. He was planning on staying away from her for his and Nessie's sake, but it had proved to be difficult. He almost slapped himself when he walked over to her and began sharing the ice-cream. _So much for staying away_

He looked over at Gabriela to see her open and close her mouth repeatedly. It was like she wanted to say something. "Would you just say it," commanded Jacob putting the ice-cream bucket in the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

Gabriela sighed and began, "I don't get it," she confessed. "You have been ignoring me since I arrived, and then out of nowhere you're worried about me. It's kinda whiplashing me."

He frowned. _Is it that obvious?_ So he came up with a stupid excuse. "Your Paul's little sister, he's part of the pack, and I'm a protector. It comes with being a werewolf. It's my job to protect the humans from vampires," he sneered.

She jumped off the counter. "I'm not a human anymore, so there you go. I'm doing you a favor. One less human to save. Wonderful, huh?" she countered walking out the house and slamming the door behind her.

"What did you do to her Jacob?" asked Emily walking down the stairs and looking from the door to Jacob.

Jacob gasped. "What makes you think I did something to her?"

"Well she must have gotten angry at someone," retorted Emily shaking her head and mumbling something about Paul phasing and three scars.

As he walked to his house he realized that Paul was going to kill him once he found out his little sister was walking alone, at night. Paul has anger issues, a hard head, and violent, but in the end he cared about his little sister. He was an overprotective brother, and if anything happened to his sister. He would kill who ever had something to do with it. That meant Paul was going to kill him if anything happened to her. Jacob Black was a dead dog.

His eyes perked up when he heard voices. "Oh hey Jasper, um nice to see you again," said Gabriela who was backed up against a tree.

Jasper smiled and pressed his lips against her neck. He took a deep breath. "You smell wonderful," he groaned running his hands through her hair. "Beautiful hair."

Gabriela gulped placing his hands on his chest trying to push him away, but a thirsty vampire was too strong. "Thank you, and I would like to go home, now."

Jasper pressed himself closer. "But I don't want you to go," whispered Jasper running his hand down her cheek making her shiver from the cold.

Jacob watched as Jasper had Gabriela pressed against a tree and couldn't help the angry growl that escaped his mouth. **"Get**__**away**__**from her, don't you dare touch her!"**Jacob lunged at the vampire's neck, and the vampire's eyes turned from red to coal black. Jasper grabbed Jacob and threw him against a tree.

"Jacob!" shouted Gabriela running towards the injured russet brown wolf, but was pulled back by her hair. She screamed in pain. "I don't want to have a bald spot, thank you very much!"

**"Jacob what's going on?"** asked the voice of Leah worry evident in her voice, once she read his thoughts she began running towards where they were. **"Jacob! We are almost there!" **

Three other wolfs appeared out of nowhere a small grey one, a gangly sandy colored one, and one Gabriela already knew who it was, Paul, the dark silver wolf. The first one to attack was ,no surprise, Paul jumped followed by Leah then Seth. Before they could rip him apart Emmett, Alice, and Edward appear.

"Stop!" shouted Alice stepping in between Jasper and the three wolfs. "We are sorry we where watching him, but he must have escaped with out us knowing. It won't happen again," she begged grabbing Jasper and pulling him away.

All three wolfs growled as the four vampires walked away. "Look at him," whispered Gabriela kneeling next to Jacob in wolf form and running her hand trough his fur. "He's bleeding."

The smell of vampire filled the air again. "We brought Carlisle," said Edward with Carlisle right behind him. Carlisle kneeled near the Jacob causing Jacob to move away.

Gabriela held him to avoid him to move any further, "Stay still."

"He needs to phase back, I can't see the injury with all the fur," said Carlisle.

Leah who had already phased back asked, "How? He's probably in pain, and angry, there's no way he's going to turn back."

After transferring Jacob to Paul's house, since it was the closest, they worked on phasing him back. Leah and Seth had tried only to get growled on by Jacob. The vampires didn't even try, Jacob would growl if any of them got five feet from him. They got the big guns out when they called Nessie to come.

"My Jakey! Who did this to him!" screeched Nessie kneeling besides Jacob and looking around the room for the culprit.

"Jasper," they all said at the same time.

"That's not the point," said Seth. "We need you to turn Jacob back so Carlisle can heal his wound."

Nessie nodded, and began working. She whispered things in his ear and smiled as brightly as she could. She also brushed his fur with her fingers, but nothing seemed to work.

Finally Gabby got too tired of having everyone at her house and screamed in impatience. "Oh for god sakes! Let me at it!" she shouted pushing through everyone including a very offended and a mad Nessie. "No don't you roll your eyes at me Black! I will make sure Emily doesn't feed you for a whole week."

Jacob's snout fell open not believing what he was hearing. _She's such a bitch! Well… I shouldn't be talking. _For the next five minutes Gabriela had begun talking about her and one of her friends Melissa Roux, and their adventures when they where little. All Jacob felt was her hand scratching the back of his ears making him feel relaxed. All Jacob heard was the sound of her voice making the pain go away. It wasn't the perfect voice like Nessie's, it was not very high like Nessie's either.

The last thing he felt and saw was Gabriela scratching his ear, and talking happily about her memories with a big smile on her eyes and sparkling eyes. Then he fell asleep peacefully, but not before seeing Gabriela shriek and Paul covering her eyes. Jacob smirked. She had seen him naked.

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, the followers, and the readers. Every single one of you is amazing. Nessie will be evil in later chapters. That goes for Bella as well. Jasper is not evil, don't worry. He just has a hard time controlling himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope nothing has changed. I still don't own ANYTHING!**

Everyone noticed the major change in Jacob towards Gabby. He became over protective of her. He was actually acting worse than Paul. No one understood why, but Seth seemed to have an idea why. Of course Jacob denied Seth's reasons and said he cared about her because she was part of the reservation and it was his duty to protect her. Seth didn't believe it.

Gabby couldn't go anywhere with out having Jacob on her tail. It annoyed her to no end, but it's not like she can do anything about it. Beating up a werewolf when you just got super strength is not the smartest thing to do. Earlier that morning she went, with Jacob of course she couldn't forget about him, to the Cullen's house for her daily check up and Carlisle said she had super strength. Still, Jacob was stronger and faster than her.

Jacob went hysterics when Carlisle said he had no idea what Gabby was. She wasn't a human since her scent was different than a human, but she wasn't a vampire either. Emmett had said that maybe she was a hybrid. That went out the window when Gabby gagged at the animal blood when Emmett tried to feed it to her. Jacob almost killed Emmett for that.

"Gabbers!" shouted a feminine voice. Everyone turned to find a tall slender girl running towards Gabby with wide open arms. Jacob let out a small growl, but Gabby ignored it.

"Meli!" shouted Gabby running towards the girl. Gabby jumped on the tall girl and wrapped herself around her. They squealed, shrieked, and laughed like crazy people. "I missed you sooooo much!"

"I missed you too!" shouted Meli as soon as they let go of each other. "What's all this about being a freak?"

Gabby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Jacob was right behind her his hands on her lower back "Who was it? It was Collin wasn't it? That kid would tell you anything! I swear!"

"Come on Melissa, no hug for me?" pouted Seth his arms wide open.

Melissa giggled and hugged Seth. "I missed you so much Sethy."

Melissa was Gabby's best friend, and they where complete opposites. Melissa had blonde hair while Gabby had black hair. Melissa had blue eyes while Gabby had light brown. Melissa was light tanned while Gabby had a light russet color. Melissa was tall and had the body of a ballerina while Gabby was short and had an athletic body. They where complete opposites, but in the end they where best friends.

That also went for their personality. Melissa was quiet, patient, and kind. Gabby on the other hand was loud, impatient, and feisty. They balanced each other out perfectly. Seth kept them together when problems arose. They where like the three musketeers.

They walked into Emily's house to find her cooking. Jacob always by her side. "When did you arrive?' asked Gabby sitting with Melissa. Jacob sat on the other side of Gabby earning a weird look from Melissa.

"Yesterday night. My dad got his base changed, again," said Melissa rolling her eyes and looking over t Jacob. "Are you two dating?"

Gabby started choking and Jacob couldn't help but frown at her reaction. "Of course not! He imprinted!" Melissa nodded, but winked over at Seth who winked back.

A few minutes later Melissa left to go to work. She worked as a teacher assistant in La Push High School. Jared, Sam, and Brady walked in. "Yes! Patrol is done!" shouted Brady heading for the kitchen.

Leah groaned. "Guess is our turn," said Leah throwing a pillow at Seth. "Where's Paul?"

"Here!" shouted Paul walking into the house and taking off his shirt. Gabby hated what happened next. "Who is willing to stay over at my house to watch over my sister?" Embry raised his hand and Paul growled at him. "Except Embry."

"I don't need to have anyone take care of me-"

"I'll watch over her," interrupted Jacob. No one dared argued. Jacob had almost ripped Embry's head when he offered to take Gabby over to the Cullen's. Gabby glared and walked out of the house furious. Jacob followed closely behind. Once they arrived Gabby threw herself on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jacob sighed. "Speak," he ordered.

"Why do you watch over me like a guard dog? No pun intended. But yet you don't even talk to me. And when I try to speak to you it's like it pains you to talk to me! And now you offer to watch over me!" she shouted no longer sitting in the couch. Confusing clearly showing on her face.

Jacob didn't know what to say. He didn't want to like her and he knew that if he let her in he will like her and it will only be bad for everyone. No matter how hard it was to stay away from her and still keep her safe. He didn't want another Leah in the reservation. "Go to sleep."

Gabby sighed and walked upstairs. She walked into her room and changed into her pajamas. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. What was his problem? He was overprotective, but acted cold towards her. He confused her to no end.

It was dark already and she was sleeping soundly. Jacob stood in her doorway. He chuckled. She didn't look like she could beat you to death with a metal bat or that she had an attitude. He had promised to himself when he accepted to take care of her that he was going to sit in the living room and not go any where near her while he was watching over her. Of course that went down hill when his feet took him to her room. It was out of his control. He knew he was going to hate himself tomorrow for what he did next.

He shook her awake. Gabby groaned and opened her eyes. "Jacob?" she asked sitting up on her elbows and looking up with sleepy eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob couldn't help but smile. "Can I sleep here?' he whispered.

Gabriela frowned. "Why?" she yawned trying to keep her eyes open.

"Because I'm not going to sleep in Paul's bed. He will kill me," explained Jacob. "I don't fit in the couch, and to hell I'm sleeping in the floor."

Jacob expected to have her fight over it, but all she did was nod and go back to sleep. He slipped onto the bed and covered himself with the covers. He turned to be faced with the back of her head. He took in a deep breath. Lavender and mango. The bed creaked when Gabby scooted closer to him and pressed the back of her body against his seeking his warmth. Jacob stiffened. Yup he was going to hate himself tomorrow. He was in dangerous waters. He felt her bare leg against his and he groaned inwardly. _I should have seen what kind of clothes she wore to sleep before I slept in the same bed with her_. He was so going to talk to her about the clothes she uses to sleep tomorrow morning. She was practically naked!

As the night wore on Jacobs arm's wrapped around her tiny waist and his face buried into her hair. Jacob hated to admit that he was a hugger. Especially if the person was Gabby. The person he was trying to keep away from.

The sun hit his eyes and he groaned burying deeper into her hair. Of all the days the sun could come out in La Push it comes out now? He felt Gabby squirm, he growled making her stop. He smiled into her hair. "Help!" she shouted.

The door slammed open revealing Paul followed by Seth. "Why is he in your bed?" he growled.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Not the point!" she shouted making Jacob wince. "Help me! I can't get out."

Paul and Seth tried to pull her away from Jacob but Jacob only held on tighter. Jacob's sleepy mind didn't process that Gabby wanted to be pulled away. On the other hand he thought they where trying to take her away from him. He wasn't going to let them take _her_ away from _him_! She was _his_!

Jacob jumped into a sitting position when he felt someone pull his arm away from her. He growled covering Gabby with his arms and pulling her close. "MINE!" he shouted. He was beyond mad he was furious! His face was full of rage and for a second there was fear in the faces of Seth and Paul. It was replaced by the rage of Paul. Paul swung at Jacob only to be held back by Seth.

"Paul!" shouted Seth pulling him back and pushing him out the room closing the door behind him. "Not the best thing to do. You could have hurt her!" There was fear in Paul's eyes, but Seth confused it with rage.

Once Jacob was out of his weird and never before seen side of him an hour had passed. Embry and Seth had to keep Paul back before he stormed into the room and killed Jacob and hurting Gabby in the process. They couldn't hurt her anymore though, she had super strength and super speed, but to them she would always be Gabby, the human, not the unknown specie never before seen.

Embry and Quil had to take Paul out of the house once Jacob and Gabby was out of the room before a fight could start. Gabby came out trying to get as far away from Jacob as possible, but in a small house you can't get very far. Melissa ran into the house putting her hood down and everyone's eyes where on her. Gabby breathed a sigh of relive. "Meeting?" she asked shyly.

"Melissa Roux," said Collin smirking ear to ear. It was well known around the reservation that Collin had a thing for Melissa, but Melissa wanted nothing to do with him. "You are so hot!"

Gabby smacked the back of his head. "Watch your mouth!" she smirked looking over at Melissa. "Come on Meli."

They walked out of the house. Jacob was about to follow only to be held back by Seth. "They are just outside," he whispered like he knew more than he should. "Nothing is going to happen.

**Author's Note: I know everyone hates reading these things, but thank you everyone for reading my story! I am very very thankful. Keep on reviewing it motivates and makes me update faster. If I get 5 reviews by Friday I will post another chapter on Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know I said I was going to post it on Friday, but school is starting and I had to finish up summer HW, go supply shopping, and get used to sleeping early and waking up early. It sucks.**

It seemed like Seth wanted to take Gabby to her daily check up with Carlisle, but Jacob didn't like that idea very much. So it was decided by Melissa that who ever wanted to go could go. That mean Seth, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, Jared, and Melissa where going. It took a while for Melissa to convince them to let her go, but Leah helped by saying she would make sure no harm came to her.

When everyone walked in Gabby pulled Jacob back. "Don't think about yesterday and this morning. Mind Reader Cullen will kill both of us," warned Gabby.

Jacob growled at the word kill, but Gabby ignored it. "I won't," he answered.

They both walked in only to be ambushed by Esme. "Gabby! Jacob! The food is ready!" said Esme motioning them to the dinning room. They walked in to find everyone already seated and waiting for the food. The most eager was Embry. "Carlisle is out hunting. He will be back soon."

They all began eating except for Leah who didn't like the smell of the food. "Just eat, Leah," whined Embry throwing her a bread crumb or what he thought was a bread crumb, but it was actually the size of a golf ball.

"Embry!" screamed Leah when the bread landed on her lap. She grabbed her spoon filled with mashed potato and flicked it at Embry.

"I'M HIT! I'M HIT!" shouted Embry falling off his chair and clutching his chest where the mash potato had landed. Embry took deep breaths one arm in the air when he said, "Tell my mom I love her."

Quil gasped. "MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" shouted Quil kneeling next to Embry. "NO!"

Gabby was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach. "TRAITOR!" shouted Melissa getting into the game and throwing a piece of broccoli at Quil. Quil shrieked like a girl and covered himself with Embry.

"HIT THE DECK!" screamed Jared when Melissa and Leah started throwing pieces of chicken at the boys. "THIS IS WORLD WAR THREE, BOYS!" screamed Jared acting like the General.

Soon everyone started to throw food all around the room. The food was everywhere, clothes, hair, face, body, walls, chairs, floor, and even ceiling. Quil crawled to the other side of the room grabbing the grapes from the middle of the table throwing them to anyone that got close to him.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Jacob when a grape was about to hit Gabby. He threw himself taking Gabby down with him. They landed in a very compromised position. Jacob was on top of her, arms on either side of her head. Gabby was under him, hands on his chest to keep some distance. But there's so much distance you can get when someone is on top of you.

A loud snap distracted everyone from what was going on. Everyone turned to and where faced with Bella. She had her arms crossed and a glare that could kill. The glare was directed at Gabby. Gabby pushed Jacob off and cleared her throat as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Everyone out," said Bella coldly pointing to the door. Everyone hesitated but headed out stepping around the broken chair Bella had broken to get their attention. "Jacob, Gabby, stop."

Both Jacob and Gabby stopped turning back around and facing Bella. "We where just playing, Bella," explained Jacob not looking her in the eyes.

Bella laughed. "Playing on top of Gabby?" she sneered glaring at Gabby. "I didn't get to know your mother, but everyone said she was a slut. Funny how you inherited that."

"Shut up! Shut!" shouted Gabby trying to jump at Bella only to be held back at by Jacob. "You don't know my mom! Don't talk to about her like you do!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Your dad, then?" she asked smirking. "I'm surprised you're still alive from all those beatings." Tears were rolling down Gabby's cheeks, now. Jacob's heart clenched. He always knew Paul's dad was a bastard, but he never knew his dad beat Gabby. _His_ Gabby. But right now all his hatred was going towards Bella who was saying hurtful and cold things to _his_ Gabby. "Oh, I hit a nerve, didn't I? Now Paul? Paul hates you. You're the reason your mom is no longer alive."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Gabby. She was full of rage! Anger! How dare she talk about her mom and Paul like that! She wanted to kill her, but Jacob wouldn't let her, but in reality Jacob wanted to kill Bella himself. She screamed as loud as she could.

Everyone one ran into the room when they heard an explosion. "Stop!' shouted Carlisle pushing Bella out of the way and looking at Gabby. "Calm down. Esme will not like another exploding vase.

That took Gabby out of her anger towards Bella. Jacob felt that, because his grip was not as tight. "What?"

Carlisle walked into the checking room motioning for Gabby to follow. Jacob also followed only to be stopped by Bella. He felt like ripping her apart. It was her fault Gabby was crying. He turned towards Seth to see him glaring daggers at Bella. Gabby wasn't one for crying. And Jacob knew that. She was tough. She could be bloodied, broken, and bruised from playing football with the guys and she would not shed a single tear. Jacob didn't like seeing her crying, and neither did the others. It was a strange thing to see Gabriela Meraz crying.

"What did you do to her?" snarled Seth looking straight at Bella. Even Leah, his own sister, seemed surprised at Seth's tone. Seth was always kind and seeing him in a new light was frightening.

"Nothing," answered Bella raising and eyebrow and daring him to say something else.

"You better have not!" screamed Seth getting right in her face with an evil glint in his eyes. Even Bella couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine. "You make her cry again, and you deal with me, _Cullen_."

The room was scary quiet. Hearing Seth use the name Cullen was not right. It was usually used by everyone else except him. Seth always called them by their first names. Bella tore her gaze from him and her eyes landed on Melissa. "You brought a human?" she asked smirking.

Melissa who was usually respectful and shy around new people glared. "Go suck deer," sneered Melissa.

Bella was about to say something to Melissa but was meet with the icy stares of every wolf in the room. The coldest ones where from Seth and Jacob? She understood why Seth would be cold towards her, Gabby and Melissa where his best friends, and he was not going to let any harm come to them. But Jacob? Sure it was his duty to protect humans, but Gabby was not human. His duty was with _her_ daughter, _his_ imprint, _his_ gravity, _his_ Nessie.

Everyone was almost falling asleep by the time Gabby and Carlisle walked out. Except for Jared, Quil, Melissa, and Embry who had gone back home. They had been talking in whispers since they didn't hear about anything that went on in the room.

As soon Gabby walked out with a puzzled face Jacob ran to her side. "What happened?" he asked pulling her into the living room and keeping her away from Bella. Bella glared. What did Gabby have that her daughter didn't?

"The vase exploded," she said a daze expression on her face. Everyone nodded not really getting where she was getting at. "No you don't get it, I exploded the vase."

"You nuts?" asked Seth.

Carlisle then explained what Gabby meant. Today they discovered that Gabby had a power, but they didn't know what power she had exactly. Seth had said that maybe it was telekinesis, but Carlisle wasn't sure that having telekinesis meant you could explode things. What Carlisle did get was that Gabby's powers where controlled by her anger.

They walked out of the house. Everyone wanted to get out of the house and the icy stares from Bella. Especially Jacob. Seth walked besides Leah watching as Jacob followed Gabby like a lost puppy. It brought Déjà vu back to Seth and Leah. Jacob used to follow Nessie around like a lost puppy just like now, but it was Gabby instead. It was different though.

With Nessie Jacob had no control over it, and he would trip and stumble because he was not aware of his surroundings, the imprint compelled him to follow and no one else. When he was away from Nessie it pained him, literally. He felt like he was being stabbed in the chest a million times and he hated it.

With Gabby he _wanted_ to be near her, he felt things, more exactly inside his chest, which pulled him towards her. When he was away from Gabby, which was rarely, he was moody, cranky, angry, violent, and worst of all confused. Confused because he had no idea why he was feeling all these moods when he was not with her. "You see what I see, huh?"

Leah nodded. "Tell me about it. During patrol he keeps thinking about Gabby, and worst of all he doesn't even notice it. I don't want to think about Gabby in a romantic way. I used to baby sit her."

"Seth! Leah!" shouted Jacob. Both Seth and Leah ran to find Gabby carrying a small little boy about two years old, and Jacob kneeling near two dead bodies. "Vampires did this."

"Ugh," sneered Leah looking at the little kid. The small boy looked Quileute, he had short black hair that reached just above his ears, big brown eyes surrounded by tick eye lashes, and his skin a red kind of russet much like Jacob's. "A baby."

Gabby gasped pulling the baby closer. "Look at him! He's the cutest little thing," pouted Gabby. Both Leah and Seth didn't miss the smile on Jacob's lips. The little boy looked around confused and rested his head on Gabby's chest. "We found him sitting among the leaves near the bodies of his parents. Can't believe vampires left him alive."

Leah shrugged. "Maybe the leeches have a heart after all."

"I thought you where bad with babies," said Seth his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, but this baby is devastated, crushed over the death of his parents," defended Gabby glaring at Seth. Seth frowned. They baby was nowhere looking devastated or crushed, the baby just looked confused. Gabby noticed that. "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. We can't just leave him here."

"Where are you taking him?" asked Jacob standing closer than necessary besides Gabby.

"To my house," answered Gabby cuddling the baby closer.

"Paul will kill you," fought Jacob.

Gabby pouted. "Please Jacob, please, please, please," she begged. "Look at him he's the cutest baby ever. We can't just leave him."

Seth and Leah knew Jacob was a goner with the first please, but Gabby didn't know that. "Fine," sighed Jacob.

Gabby shrieked happily. "Thank you, thank you!" she shrieked going on her tippy toes and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Leah wanted to burst out laughing when a slight blush appeared on Jacob's cheek, but Seth stopped her.

"Well, we must say good-bye," sighed Leah. "We have patrol. Come on Seth."

Seth followed Leah deeper into the woods. Gabby had already started walking to her house Jacob had to run to catch up. "Paul will find out," said Jacob interrupting the small snores the baby was making.

"You won't tell him," threatened Gabby one hand on her hips and the other one busy carrying the baby.

"I might," smirked Jacob arms crossing over his chest.

Gabby gasped. "Fine, what do you want?" she asked.

Jacob thought about it for a minute. "You need to make me breakfast for the rest of the week," proposed Jacob.

"Fine," glared Gabby. "I will kill Paul for telling you about the chocolate chip pancakes."

Once Gabby entered her house Jacob walked out. Today Sam was watching over her, and Melissa was staying over. It would seem weird if he would ask to stay on her bed again, even if he wanted to very badly. He walked over to his house and entered to find Billy roll away on his wheel chair.

"Dad, are you avoiding me?" he asked.

A smile appeared on the old man's face. "Gabby isn't here, and you're a tad bit cranky when she's not in the same room as you are," answered the man his eyes hovering on the broken chairs in the kitchen corner. That had happened the night when Gabby had seen him in all his glory. Jacob had no idea what came over him, but he got the weird feelings he was feeling inside and took it out on the chairs.

Jacob lied on his bed not feeling well at all. First because it was really hot inside the house. Second because he was hungry and there was no food in the house. Third _his_ Gabby was not here. He was sleeping shirtless, and only with boxers. He usually slept with a shirt on, but not tonight. Jacob had taken off his shirt and used it as a pillow covering when he found out Gabby's scent was coming off very strong on his shirt.

Jacob chuckled when he realized he was taking in deep breaths instead of normal breaths. He was getting high on her scent! He felt like Edward now. The only difference was that he didn't want to eat her, well maybe, but not in that meaning. Jacob wanted her close, on his bed, so he could hug her, and keep her safe. Why? Because Gabby was _his_, and not Embry's. Who flirted with her endlessly, and it made Jacob want to kill him. Of course Embry didn't really like her, but that didn't subdue the raging jealousy he felt when Embry hugged her or so much as looked at her.

Jacob drifted off to sleep clutching the pillow to his chest pretending it was Gabby and mumbling the words 'mine' over and over again. Jacob Black was officially whipped. To make matter worse it wasn't Nessie he was whipped over.

**Author's Note: **There you go another chapter! I enjoyed writing this one. Now, for some bad news. I won't be updating twice a week like all of you are used too. I will probably only post once a week, and if I have enough time I will post twice. School is back on and it will take a lot of my time. I probably won't post on Wednesday since I go to church that day. I won't post on weekends either since my sister uses the laptop those days.** If I get 7 reviews I will post another chapter on Friday! **

** Just some heads up for what's to come!**

** -Fyera Dawn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; Nothing has changed in a week. I still don't own anything.**

Jacob was not happy. Not happy at all. First of all Nessie was going to be away for a couple of days on a trip to South America with Edward and Rosalie. Second and worst of all Gabby was paying no attention to him. A baby took all her attention. A baby! He did have to agree that the Little Luke was a cute cheerful baby.

"Would you calm down Jacob," whispered Seth trying to hide his grin.

"No I won't calm down, Seth," growled Jacob glaring at the baby one last time before looking over at him. "That midget is getting all her attention. When I should."

Seth chuckled. "Why should you get her attention? Why not me?" joked Seth.

"BECAUSE!" shouted Jacob jumping up to his feet. "BECAUSE SHE IS MINE!"

"Who is yours?" asked Seth frowning. Jacob didn't notice the strange looks he was getting from Embry, Melissa, Gabby, and Luke.

"GABBY! GABBY IS MINE!" answered Jacob his face red from anger, his body shaking, and hands turned into fists.

They heard a vase explode. That was the third vase in one day. All where caused by Jacob. Gabby still had no control over her power. "WHAT!" screeched Gabby standing up from the stool and stalking up to Jacob. One thing Gabby didn't like, being owned by anyone. That included Jacob Black. No matter how sexy he was. Gabriela Meraz was not going to be one of those air headed girls.

"Your mine?" said Jacob making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"TO HELL I AM!" shouted Gabby stabbing her finger at his chest. "YOU JACOB BLACK DO NOT OWN ME! I AM NOT YOURS. I WILL NEVER BE YOURS! I WOULD RATHER KISS EMBRY THAN BE OWNED BY YOU!"

Embry wiggled his eyebrows, but the dead glare from Jacob made him cower. "Excuse me?" asked Jacob through clenched teeth. His body was shaking more violently now. Seth who was usually the one that stopped him had already run out of the house with Melissa and Luke on his arms. Embry didn't move.

"I would rather kiss Embry!" shouted Gabby, but her voice faltered at the end. The rage in Jacob's turned her into a scared little cat. She had never seen him this angry. Never. Actually, no one had ever seen him this angry before. His jaw was clenched and his body was shaking more violently if that was even possible.

"GET OUT!" hollered Jacob looking at Embry pointing to the door. "NOW!"

Embry shook his head. Jacob steeped closer to him death written all over his face. Gabby got in between them. "Embry, get out," warned Gabby. Embry glared at Jacob but obeyed. As soon as he was out she turned towards Jacob whose appearance hadn't changed much.

Gabby cowered when Jacob flung himself at her. Of course she didn't expect him to hug her in a bone crushing hug. She had no other choice but to wrap her arms around his waist and lean her head on his naked chest. She inwardly cursed him for tantalizing her like this. She was no superficial person, but Jacob Black could turn anyone into a superficial person.

Jacob hugged her close and tight. He took in a deep breath and sighed. He had not spent any alone time since last night and it turned him into a violent wreck. Having her spend all her time with Luke, only made him worse. Now she had to top it all off by saying she would rather kiss Embry. He was angry. He wanted to kill Embry into a pulp just because she preferred Embry over him.

"Don't say that. Ever," begged Jacob burying his head into her shoulder. "I won't be able to stop myself from killing him next time."

Gabby froze. What was he saying? He had a right to be a kissy face with Nessie while she watched with a broken heart, but she couldn't be kissy face with Embry while he watched? Gabby tried pushing him away but he only held on tighter. "Jacob," whispered Gabby pushing him away this time he complied. "You need to go, now."

Jacob's face fell. He had only been here for four hours that was not enough. "What?" he asked. "I'm not leaving!"

"Yes you are," answered Gabby.

Jacob shook his head violently. "No! Who will protect you!" he shouted.

"Seth!" shouted Gabby. "Quil! Sam! Jared! Paul! Leah! Embry! They will all protect me!"

"To hell he's going to get more than 10 meters from you!" growled Jacob.

"You don't own me!" screamed Gabby tears running down her cheeks now. Why was he doing this? Why? He had his soul mate already, the reason of his existence, his gravity, and that was called Renesmee Cullen. Why did he have to make it harder for her? Why! Jacob's heart clenched. It pained him seeing her crying. It killed him knowing it was his fault. "Leave! Leave me alone! I don't want to see you again!"

"Gabby," whispered Jacob.

"LEAVE!" she screeched loudly pointing to the door. He obeyed.

Jacob Black didn't see Gabriela Meraz for a long time, or what he thought was a long time, but was really merely two weeks. To him it seemed an eternity. Things only got from worse to ugly. Now there was two hot-tempered wolfs in the pack. Paul was angry that Jacob was the reason his baby sister was crying. Jacob was angry because of _her. _He was not going to say her name. It only made things worse. The two violent wolfs got into constant fights making the Elders have to take drastic measures. They where not to patrol at any time together.

He had made up excuses to see her. None worked. He even told Paul about Luke, but it turned out he had already found out. Jacob neither heard, nor saw Gabby. No one ever thought about her during patrol. He had tried to pry some information out of Leah and Seth. There was nothing. He had also cornered Melissa only to get screamed at by the blonde ballerina for stalking her.

"I am done!" shouted Leah putting on her sandals and stalking up to Jacob. "You need to get your game head on Jacob! I am tired of having Gabby's name running through my mind! For once I am thankful that we are visiting the Devil Spawn."

Jacob was taken back. He realized that in two weeks he had not thought of Nessie not once. He felt guilty, but the guilt didn't over power the pain he felt over Gabby.

They walked into the house and a strong scent of lavender and mango hit Jacob's nose. He soon got excited. She was here. "My Jakey!" shouted Nessie throwing herself at him trying to get his attention, but all his attention was being consumed in finding the source of the lavender and mango scent.

"She's not here," whispered Jared low enough so no on else could hear. "She left seconds before you arrived."

That angered him. He was mere seconds of seeing her again and she had run away from him! His anger was replaced by worry when he saw the faces of Quil and Embry. They seemed to be nervous wrecks. "Is there something I'm missing?" asked Jacob putting Nessie down.

"Gabby is being taken back to La Push by Nahuel!" blurted out Embry covering his mouth with his hands. He was always a poor liar. This is why he found comfort in knowing he had no romantic feelings towards Gabby. A conversation he had with Seth yesterday came to mind. Seth had told him admitting his feelings would make things easier. Jacob Black was stubborn. He was not going to admit to himself that he had fallen hopelessly in love the old, original, and normal way with Gabriela Meraz.

So when he heard the words Nahuel and Gabby in the same sentence he exploded. "WHAT!" he screamed. "YOU LET HIM!"

"She asked him to," sneered Bella with a big smirk on her face.

"She did what!" shouted Jacob heading for the door. _His_ Gabby was **NOT** going to be near a human eater!

"Jacob Black!" shouted Nessie arms crossed over her chest, propped on one leg. The act reminded him of Gabby. There was a difference thought. Gabby looked like the devil in disguise when in that positioned. You dared not to cross her when her arms where over her chest and she was propped on one leg, unless you wanted your death. Nessie on the other hand looked like a spoiled brat. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"Nessie, Gabby is with a vampire!" fought Jacob the strain of the imprint pulling him back to her, but the fear of Gabby with Nahuel pushing him towards the door.

"I am your imprint!" whined Nessie stomping her foot. Nessie might look 15 but in reality she was only five years old.

"Oh, please stop with the spoiled brat act, please spare us!" shouted Melissa earning evil looks from Bella and Nessie. "We, including your Jakey, are leaving. Yes that means he will ignore your imprint curse."

"He can't!" whined Nessie glaring at Melissa. "He has to listen to me!"

"Yeah? Well I'll make him! Cause there's no way in hell I'm staying here a minute longer! Come on Seth!" shouted Melissa grabbing Seth's and Jacob's arms in the way to the door. Only to be dragged back by Bella. So much for quiet and conservative Melissa.

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that!" shouted Bella digging her nails on Melissa's wrist. Melissa tugged, but to no avail. She whimpered when blood appeared, but Bella didn't let go.

"Bella, let go," warned Edward trying to pull Bella away, but failed.

BOOM!

The whole front wall of the house exploded into a billion small pieces. "You better let her go, before I explode your whole arm off," threatened Gabby walking into house from the non existent wall.

"You can't," bit Bella not removing her hand from Melissa.

"Wanna be my test subject?" smirked Gabby and with another boom Bella's shoes exploded. "Next will be your feet. How does it feel not having a shield against my power?"

"Gabriela, stop," interrupted Carlisle.

"Not until she lets her go," added Gabby not taking her eyes from Bella. Bella's hand dropped, and Gabby pulled Melissa behind her. "You touch her, or even look or think about her I will explode you into a billion little pieces, and have your daughter join you just so you won't get lonely."

As soon as Gabby walked out with Melissa the exploded wall was once again placed where it belonged. The only thing that said it might have been exploded into a billion little pieces was a small crack, but everyone was sure Gabby had done it on purpose.

Jacob realized he had missed out a lot. Gabby was able to control her powers from what Seth and Leah told him. There was no use not talking about her anymore since he had already seen her, and maybe it would make Jacob stop thinking about her 24/7.

"How did she control them?" asked Jacob looking over at Leah, who seemed to be a specialist on Gabby's power.

"Well on hard rainy days we would go outside and practice with bottles. Once day she exploded a tree, scared the shit out of me. One second a huge tree is there the next is not. Then this other day she was able to bring the tree back from the dead out of nowhere. This is what you saw happen to the wall," explained Leah walking right beside Jacob filling him in on everything he had missed.

"What exactly is her power?" he asked frowning.

"Not sure it has a name, but from I have seen she is able to control matter," answered Leah. "She is able to break, explode, bent, built, and piece back together. She isn't really making the things disappear. She is breaking them into small like atoms that the human eye can't see."

Seth who wasn't informed much about Gabby's power frowned. "Well we are made out of matter. Does that mean she could have exploded Bella?"

Leah nodded.

Seth gasped. "Dang! I thought she was bluffing," shouted Seth. "How do you know?"

"She exploded one of my fingers while trying to explode a tree," laughed Leah remembering how Gabby was freaking out when she was the four fingered hand of Leah. "Thank fully she was able to return it to normality very quickly. Only took an hour."

For the first night in two long never ending weeks Jacob was able to sleep peacefully. He had seen, and heard Gabby all in one day. His heart swelled. Jacob Black had a break through. He was in love. Jacob Black, Alpha wolf, was in love with Gabriela Meraz.

Renesmee Cullen might be his soul mate, the reason of his existence, and his gravity. It didn't not compare to Gabby. Gabby was the love of his life, the reason why he wanted to exist, and his bright sun.

Jacob Black could live with out gravity. Jacob Black could not live with out the sun.

** Author's Note: Yes! Another chapter! I took me a while to write this. I had writer's block! If you write you should know that writer's block is a pain in the ass! Please review! Has anyone started school already?**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone kept telling her to give him a break. To get over it. Problem was she couldn't. Jacob had an imprint and she was not going to stand there and watched as his life became a fairy tale and hers into hell on earth. Gabriela Meraz was better than that. She was not going to ogle over him. Nope not at all. Lies! Well in truth it wasn't like she was asking for it. Jacob always had to walk around with out a shirt on especially when she was around. Always. It didn't help. The boy had a very fine body. The abs, his arms, his chest. They were too delicious to ignore. His lips. Ever soft she always wanted to ravage him right then and there.

She was put out of her thoughts when the front door opened and Melissa walked in. "Damn! I forgot how cold it gets here!" shouted Melissa rubbing her arms for friction. "Can I borrow a sweater?"

Gabby giggled. No matter how long she had been gone she never forgot how cold La Push was. It was forever embedded into her mind. She walked into the laundry room in search for a sweater Melissa could borrow. There was none. Well, there was some, but since Melissa was much taller than Gabby none would fit her properly. She then spotted a large, baggy, forest green hoodie and guessed it would fit Melissa. Too big, but better big than skin tight, and it would keep her warm. "Here," said Gabby throwing the hoodie at Melissa.

Melissa grabbed it and slid in. "Holy mother," muttered Melissa standing in the middle of the living room arms outstretched, the forest green hoodie reaching past her thigh, the sleeves a few sizes to big, and the hood covering her entire face. "Is it Paul's?"

Gabby laughed at the sight. "Yup," grinned Gabby walking into the living room followed by a crawling Luke.

The door was thrown open and Seth walked in followed by Quil, Embry, and Jacob. "I smell spaghetti!" smirked Seth sniffing the air. "Hope you made enough."

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Gabby surprised to see them here. After patrol they usually went to Emily's house to eat.

Quil threw himself on the couch. "Emily went to visit some friends in the Makah reservation, and we are starving. We where hoping you would cook for us," pouted Quil. Gabby glared but still agreed.

Luke was now playing in the middle of the living room carpet with building blocks. "Unwle Seth!" shouted Luke when Seth accidently stepped on the blocks and broke one.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luke," smiled Seth taking a seat next to Jacob.

Luke turned his little head to Gabby. "Mommy! Unwle Seth bwoke my toy!" cried Luke pointing a small chubby finger at Seth.

Gabby gasped and playfully glared at Seth. "Don't worry baby, Uncle Seth will buy you a new one."

"I will do no such thing!" shouted Seth in outrage. He had bought little Luke too many toys already.

Jacob smacked the back of Seth's head. "Yes you will."

Luke looked at Jacob, his mouth turned to the most adorable little smile, his eyes widened and sparkled with happiness, and his chubby hands clapping with excitement. "Daddy! Daddy!" shouted Luke standing up as quickly as he could, throwing himself on Jacob's leg, hanging on for his dear life.

"WHAT"! choked Gabby looking from Seth, to the baby, to Jacob back to the baby. "Where in the world did he get that idea?"

Everyone was too afraid to answer. "Maybe he just messed up," offered Embry.

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Luke knows exactly who everyone is."

"Apparently not!" shouted Gabby walking over to Luke and pulling him away from Jacob. Or tried too, because the little kid wouldn't let go, and she didn't want to hurt him.

"Come on Luke let go," calmly ordered Jacob reaching for the Luke's hands and slowly removing them from his leg. Luke pouted but obeyed.

Gabby looked into his eyes. "Luke, he's not your daddy."

The look on his face was of pure sadness. He looked just about to burst into tears, and it broke her heart. Luke's lip trembled and tears where forming in his little eyes, she knew the waterworks where coming. "But he is my daddy!" fought Luke throwing his head to look at Jacob begging him to speak up and agree with him.

Gabby closed her eyes. Luke became like her own baby the past few weeks and it killed her to see him like this. Especially when his real parents died. "No, he's not Luke," choked out Gabby.

"Yes he is!" shouted Luke big fat tears rolling down his cheek. "He is my daddy! He is my daddy!"

By now Luke was crying so hard he couldn't breath right, and his face was red. Gabby grew scared. What if he died? What if he died because he wasn't getting enough oxygen? Gabby reached down and tried pulling him into a hug, but Luke pushed her away crying harder. "Luke! Luke!" shouted Gabby tears running down her cheeks by now.

Everyone tried calming him down but he only screamed at them and cried harder. Everyone was terrified, but no one was as heartbroken as Gabby. Her baby was crying his little heart out because he didn't have a dad.

Jacob had enough. He couldn't bear see the innocent little boy cry, he didn't deserve pain, and seeing the love of his life heartbroken because of it only added to the pain in his heart. He picked up the little boy seated him on his lap, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close. "I am your daddy, Luke," whispered Jacob into the little boy's ear.

That seemed to do the trick because Luke's crying receded, but he still keep on breathing heavy. "Daddy," whispered Luke burying his small little face on Jacob's warm chest. Jacob looked over at Gabby. She looked like she could kiss him right now, and part of him wished she did. What was he saying! All of him wished she did.

After dinner it seemed like things where back to normal. Gabby was even talking to him. Gabby was finally back to her old feisty, loud, and annoying self. And Jacob loved it.

"Ugh! Love this sweater," smiled Melissa pulling the sweater off and laying it on the couch. "Got to go. I have work tomorrow. Very early."

After Melissa left Quil and Embry left as well, and only a few minutes later did Seth leave. Jacob couldn't leave. He was stuck inside a castle of blocks with Luke who didn't get tired from playing with him. Jacob now understood why everyone loved him. The kid was a ray of sunshine. "Bedtime Luke," interrupted Gabby walking into the living room after preparing Luke's bed.

Luke frowned but just mere seconds later it turned into a wicked grin. It looked like a light bulb went off on his little brain. "Ok mommy," said Luke walking out of the castle officially giving Jacob permission to get out himself. Luke had to tilt his head all the way up to look at Jacob who was kneeling in front him. "Bedtime daddy. You can sleep with mommy since Unwle Paul doesn't let anyone in his room."

Gabby's eyes went wide. "Luke, Jacob had to go to his own house," explained Gabby.

Luke frowned. "Call him daddy. He's my daddy," ordered Luke. Gabby's mouth fell open. Luke wasn't going to make her call Jacob his dad was he?

"Ok. Your uh..Dad has his own home."

"No, he has to stay here. With us," answered Luke like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Tommy sad his pawents sleep in the same woom."

She felt like cursing out Tommy. Who knew three year olds where smart! Especially Tommy, Luke's best friend, and Kim's nephew. Gabby didn't know what to say to that one. What was he doing to tell him? 'Sorry Luke but your daddy and I aren't together, because he imprinted on a vampire.' Hell no!

"Oh I have no problem with staying," interrupted Jacob grinning ear to ear. Gabby glared at him. She was not going to look like the bad parent.

"Fine with me," Gabby answered still glaring at Jacob.

Luke jumped happily up and down before running to his room as fast as he could and jumping into bed. "Where does he sleep? I thought there were only two rooms?" asked Jacob getting to close for her liking. Actually, she loved that he was close what she didn't like was the way her body was responding.

"He sleeps with Paul," answered Gabby. "Paul's room is the biggest so two beds fit in there easily."

They stood in Gabby's room and Jacob looked around. "Where am I sleeping?" he asked his eyes stopping at her bed.

Gabby smacked him on the arm. "On the floor smart one," she answered pulling clothes out of her dresser. "Turn around."

He obeyed.

Somewhat.

Jacob saw as she pulled off her shirt and slid down her jeans from the corner of his eyes. His mouth fell open. Gabriela Meraz had one fine body. His fingertips ached to run his fingers through her soft looking flesh. He looked her up and down, and soon got excited that he was going to sleep with her on the same bed. He noticed what she put on and almost groaned. Black short shorts that shouldn't be considered shorts, and a black baggy shirt that covered her nice behind but nothing else. She was practically sleeping naked! Not that he minded or anything, but he didn't know that his miny me could handle it.

Gabby threw herself on the bed and threw him a pillow and a blanket. "Make your bed."

Jacob frowned. She was going to sleep like that and he wasn't going to be able to touch her? Oh. That was cold. Even for her. "What? But the floor is cold," he whined.

She shrugged. "Your 108 degrees," she stated. "You can handle it.

Jacob grinned when an idea hit him. "Oh, Luke is not going to like this," he said heading for the door.

Gabby sat upright. "You wouldn't,"

Jacob smirked. "I just might," he shrugged turning the knob.

"Fine!" shouted Gabby making him some room in the bed. Jacob smiled like a little kid on a candy store.

He got in and covered both himself and her. Jacob scooted closer to her and she scooted away. He frowned wrapped his arm around her waist, earning a shriek from her, and pulling her close to him. If she was going to taunt him with the barely there shorts than he was going to make sure he got something out of it.

"Remove your arm or it goes poof," said Gabby through gritted teeth while trying to break out of his embrace. Jacob only held on tighter. She wasn't going to blow the arm of her baby's father. She would have a lot of explaining to do afterwards.

'The bed is small," explained Jacob scooting closer burying his face on her neck making her tense up. He smirked. So he was affecting her. "And I'm a big guy." He hoped she got the other meaning as well and she did because she slapped his arm. They went to sleep after shouting, screaming, bickering, and hitting, well Gabby did all the hitting.

All went unheard off by Luke who was sleeping peacefully on the room across the hall. His parents belonged together. Why was he the only one that noticed it?

**Author's Note: I would have written sooner but it has been raining very hard where I live and my internet has gone out countless of times! But finally the sun came out, sort off…..And I was able to post another chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two short days, he had not seen, heard, or even thought about Nessie. He couldn't lie that his lungs and stomach hurt all through the two short days, but when he heard Luke's laugh, and had some kind of physical contact with Gabby it all diasappeared. He felt guilty that he was cheating on Nessie and Gabby. Over all things where somewhat good. One bad thing that did happen was that Gabby found a way out of having to sleep with him. He now slept in Paul's room with Luke. Paul was all to happy to get him out of his sister's room.

"You do realize that I will find a way to get back in our bed, right?" he asked. Gabby's eyes widened and his smile grew. Of course the smile was only to hide the lonelyness he felt when he was not sleeping with her. It made him feel unmanly when he realized that he needed her.

"For you information, Black, it's my bed," sneered Gabby walking out of the house only to be faced with two giant werewolfs. "Oh for godness sake. Just because Luke knows about all this craziness does not mean he can ride on your back Jared!"

**Don't be like that Gabby. Luke begged me, and I couldn't resist the little guy**, thought Jared lowering himself on the ground so Luke could jump off.

"Don't you give me that crap Jared!" shouted Gabby.

"He's not talking, or barking for that matter," said Melissa with a puzzled expression on her face. "Oh, please God, please don't tell me my best friend has turned into more of a freak than she already is."

"Guess we will have to go to the Cullen's," said Seth who motioned for Paul and Jared to either leave or change back.

"Well," said Melissa clearing her throath. "You go ahead and go. I'm pretty sure Clumsy Cullen doesn't want me there, actually she doesn't want any of us there."

Gabby frowned. "Your leaving me, with him?" she asked pointing to Jacob who was all to happy to accompany her to the end of the world if he had too.

"Oh don't get too excited, love," cooed Jacob his eyes sparkling making Gabby's stomach do a backflip.

"It's not like I can go," explained Melissa. "There's this new girl in the school, Sophia Dawson, if I remember correctly, and I need to fill her up on all the school work. My jod is on the line!"

Gabby ignored her explanation, but still allowed her to go only to be left with Seth, Luke, and Jacob. Well, Jacob and Luke since Seth had decided to go on to the Cullen's house all by himself. Traitor. Leaving her with Jacob and Luke. They walked to the house, no akwardness between them. Jacob tried to touch her, she would shoo him away. Jacob tried to talk she shut him up. Jacob tried anything she had something to do about it. The only thing that kept her from killing him was the fact that he was carrying Luke, who was sound alseep on his shoulder. Luke looked so cute. Finally, they arrived only to be received by the Devil Spawn herself.

"Oh, Jakey!" shouted Nessie throwing herself at Jake full force not caring or even noticing the little kid he was carrying. "Where have you been! I tried calling you, but Billy said you were not home!"

"Don't you dare hurt my baby!" shouted Gabby hysterically pushing Nessie away and making her land on the cold hard floor. "For each scratch he has I will break a bone!"

"What is you problem!" shouted Nessie standing up gracefully throwing daggers that Gabby who had flung her away from _her_ man. Just for a mere _baby_! She took a deep breath and as soon as she did she regretted it. The scent of the baby was intoxicating! It was delicious all she wnated to do was rip him apart, sink her teeth in, and drink all his blood. As her eyes darkened Gabby stood infront of Luke not caring that Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to him. She was his mother, and it was her duty. What she did doubt was if Jacob could go against Nessie's wishes. She was his imprint after all.

"What is all the screaming!" shouted Rosalie appreadin out of nowhere in the room. Her eyes went from Nessie to Gabby. She glared at Gabby. "What did you do to my niece, freak?"

Gabby glared back. "Me? She is trying to eat my son!" she shouted. Rosalie's eyes landed on the baby now fully awake, hsi eyes clouded with fear. Her eyes immediatley softened.

"He's your baby?" she asked shyly.

Gabby confused only nodded. "I adopted him."

All the Cullen's where in the living room now listening to the whole story of how they had found the baby, and the dead parents a few weeks ago. Rosalie was the most excited about the baby wanting to hold him. Gabby hesitated, but warmed up when she saw how truly excited Rosalie was to have Luke sit on her lap, so she let her carry him. Emmett frowned at the baby who was getting all the attention of his wife, and Jacob could relate. Bella was furious! The freak's baby was taking all the attention that was usually reserved for her baby! Nessie was being held back by Alice and Jasper. Jasper had finally gotten over Gabby's blood. Gabby had an inklin that it had to do something with her being able to communicate with the wolf's.

"Who'se you're mommy?" asked Esme smiling widely not holding her utter excitement to hear the little kid talk.

"She my mommy," said Luke pointing Gabby cheerfully warming up when the subject of his mom came up.

Gabby had a feeling what the next question was going to be, and she knew exactley who was going to ask it. Edward Cullen didn't take his eyes off Jacob. "And your dad?" asked Edwad looking directly at Jacob.

"He my daddy!" exclaimed Luke jumping up and down on Rosalie's lap and pointing at Jacob.

Everyone froze and their expressions turned from cheerful smiles to stony growled. "Hell to the no!" she shouted getting out of Alice and Jasper's grasp. "He's my man, little boy, he's not your daddy!"

Luke's happy demeanour froze for an instant, and he frowned. "But he is," he mumbled trying not to cry infront of the mean lady. Uncwle Paul told him the pale people was not to see him cry. But it was so hard!

"No he's not! You don't have a daddy! Or a mommy! They are dead! They where killed!" shouted Nessie smiling cruelly.

The tears where at bay now. "No! You lying! Tell her daddy! Tell her mommy! You my mommy and daddy!" shouted Luke looking frantically from Jacob to Gabby. Gabby didn't say anything. She was frozen.

"No one wants you boy!" shouted Nessie. Luke heartbroken cried his heart out. The mean lady was telling the truth! He remembred now! His parents where lying on the floor. Four pale poeple had killed them! "Aww poor baby. Stop crying midget!"

Luke cried even harder. He didn't have a family! He had no parents! No one loved him! The mean pale lady was right. No one wanted him...

BOOM! The loud noise returned every one back to reality. They all turned around frantically to see what had exploded. Then they looked up. The whole roof and second floor where gone. Gabby was going to kill. The look in her eyes was one had never been seen before. It was the look of murder and revenge. Gabby was violent, yes, but a murderer, never. But now, it was the prefect time to doubt.

Gabby took Nessie by her neck and with lightning speed she thrusted her on the wall her feet inches from the ground. "Give me on hell of a good reason not to explode you're worthless body into a billion little pieces," threatened Gabby. No one dared stop her. Too afraid of getting exploded in the process.

Nessie tried to answer, but Gabby only placed more force on her neck. "Freak!" shouted Bella trying to get her away from Nessie. BOOM! Gabby didn't even flinch at the noise and didn't bother looking back at what she had exploded. A hand was placed on her shoulder, the hand added pressure. She wanted to explode that person into a billion pieces, but the loud boom never came. She let go of Nessie and stepped away.

She turned and saw a one armed Bella. She smirked. At least he harmed someone. She took Luke from Rosalie's lap and turned towards Carlisle. "I won't be needing your services anymore."

Carlisle sputtered, "but you don't know what's going on inside you."

Gabby put Luke on the floor showed him the bitten wrist. "This was made by a vampire, Jasper, I got super strength, and a super human power because of it," she explained. She then turned around and lifted up her shit to reveal three long pink scars on her lower back. "This was made by a werewolf, Paul, I got super speed, and I'm connected with the wolfs because of it. I know what's going on inside me Doctor. The vampire venom was subdued by my werewolf heritage and the scars my brother gave me. I'm one third vampire, one third human, and one third werewolf. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Everyone was silent.

"My heart still beats, I don't turn into a werewolf, I'm not cold or hot, I have super strenght, super speed, and and ability to control any thing. Bend, break, fix, and make," she finished carrying Luke again and looking at Jacob. He had proved his loyalty. Nessie was more important to him. He demonstrated by standing next to his imprint. She didn't need him. She could protect her baby by herself. "Don't bother coming home Black."

Luke seemed to know what went on, because he rested his head on his mom's shoulder as they walked out the now destroyed home, not giving his used to be daddy a glance. He had hurt his mommy, and for that he would not forgive easily. He would not cry for him, he was going to be strong for his mommy. If she was strong so could he.

Uncwle Paul would be proud.

News of Jacob's betrayel spread like wild fire. Seth who was opend minded was furious. Paul was beyong mad wanting to rip him apart for not defending his nephew and his siter, the one he said he loved so much, the bastard. Jared didn't even spare him a glance. Sam glared at him with all the had. Leah was bitchy about it, the old Leah had returned when it came to Jacob Black. Billy was disappointed Jacob had picked Nessie over a Quilete, Gabriella Meraz at that.

Jacob couldn't walk home with out hearing gossip full of hatred towards him. Even the people that didn't used to like Gabby now liked her and took her side. They did not understand that he couldn't defy Nessie? That it hurt him? That it brought him unimaginable pain. What was forever imprinted on his mind was the story Leah told him in one of her bitchy rants.

**Author's Note: Sorry haven't posted in while, but been pretty busy with school and church. The good news is that the next chapter will be posted soon since I wrote mroe than half of it already. The next chapter will contain the story. It will be violent, and very strong. So If you want to skip that part. It's ok. I'll fill you in as the story goes on, but it would be better if you read it.**


	9. Chapter 9

He sat in the livingroom of the Cullen's, Nessie by his side. Three days. Three days since he had been home. Three days since he had seen his dad. Three days since he had seen anyone of the rez. Three days since he had seen Luke and Gabby. It was killing him. The thing that wouldn't leave his mind was the story. The story of how they had corrupted one of their own. How could Paul have done that to his own sister? He was just glad someone did save her.

The story was like a night mare. It would repeat itself over and over again. This was one of the times Jacob hated being able to see the thoughts of his pack. The story was something he wished he never had to see.

_ Jacob was on patrol with Paul, Leah, Jared, and Sam. This was going to be the last patrol he had with them. He tried to approach Leah, but she only bared her teeth. Soon he was engulfed in darkness. He got scared. What was going on? What was happening?_

_ "__**Don't freak out, not yet," **__thought Paul. Jacob heard the tone of regret, sorrow, and pain. But why? Soon the darkness began taking shape. He was infront of a house. A small grey house with a dark grey roof and blue chipped shutters. A small girl with long black hair walked out in a dirty white dress. As the girl got closer he realized it was not dirt but blood. Blood that was dripping from her forehead._

_ "Where have you been boy!" shouted a male vioce running out of the house. Jacob turned thinking that man was speaking to him only to find the angry man was speaking to a much younger looking Paul._

_ "OUT!" Paul shouted back glaring at the almost bald man._

_ "You've been drinking haven't you!" shouted the man shaking his head violently. "With Sam and the other's,huh?"_

_ Jacob realized that Paul was a little tipsy. The small girl, he realized must be Gabby. He felt his insides boil. Why as she bleeding, Who had hurt her? Why would they hurt her! The small girl got in between Paul and the man. "Dinner is ready," said Gabby trying to stop the fight. It didn't work, because the man struck her across the face. Leaving a deep scratch on her cheek. Jacob growled. Gabby whined silently tears emerging from her eyes._

_ "Go back inside stupid girl!" shouted the man turning to look at Paul. "I will show him not to talk back to his father!"_

_ Jacob heard leaves crunch and he tuned to see Jared, Sam, and Leah walk out of the forest. "Mr. Meraz!" shouted Sam a bottle of liquor in his hand the other around Jared's shoulder. Jared was holding a cup of what Jacob guessed was beer. While Leah was giggling like an idiot. "Great night we are having!"_

_ "Go back to the forest you three!" shouted the man glaring daggers at them._

_ "It's my life, so fuck off!" shouted Paul. The man glared but walked back into the house locking the door behind him and forgetting all about Gabby. The bastard._

_ "You need to go to bed," said Gabby grabbing Paul's arms and pulling him into the porch. Paul pushed her to the wall making her bang her head on the glass window._

_ "Fuck it Gabby!" shouted Paul. "I'm not going inside!"_

_ Gabby didn't give up. Jacob wished she had. "No, you're drunk you need to sleep."_

_ That did it. Pual was drunk. Paul was angry. And the only defenless person he could take it out on was Gabby. He slapped her across the face blood dripping from her mouth this time. He didn't stop there. He grabbed her, shook her shoulders hard and threw her on the floor. "I said leave me alone!" shouted Pual kicking her hard on the stomach. Gabby moaned in pain and rolled over trying to escape his rage._

_ "Get her!" shouted Sam cheering Paul on. "She's escaping!"_

_ Paul took hold of her ankles and dragged her back stuffing her mouth with his shirt so no one would hear her cries. "Stop crying!" shouted Jared throwing his glass cup on her leg. Glass chips dug into her skin and she tried screaming for help, but Paul only put more of his shirt into her mouth._

_ "That's what you get you little bitch!" shouted Leah kicking her on the head. Jacob closed his eyes but even then he still saw eveyrthing.__**"STOP!"**__ he shouted. The memory faded, but it came back full force._

_**"Keep on watching!" **__he heard Leah cry._

_ He kept on watching, not that he had any other choice. He was so angry he couldn't turn back into a human, and everyone was thinking so hard about that memory that it was too hard not to see it._

_ They kept on hiting her, slamming her head on the dirt floor, and kicking her until he couldn't hear her screams anymore. They where enjoying it! They enjoyed the rush and the power they felt when they where beating her. Finally someone heard all the commotion and walked into the spectacle. "Stop it!" shouted a female voice. Jacob turned to see Emily inbetween Sam and Gabby. He couldn't have loved Emily more. "YOU BASTARDS!"_

_ Everything seemed to click into place when Emily with all her fury glared at Sam. Sam cowered and looked at the bloodied and broken Gabby on the floor. Everyone realized what they had done except from Paul. Paul was shaking violently and in seconds he turned into a wolf. Sam jumped to protect Emily but no one protected Gabby. She was free bait. Paul sunk his sharp claws into her back._

_ "AAH!" shriked Gabby shrieking as loudly as she could and bucking in pain. "Stop! Stop!"_

_ "PAUL!" they all shouted at the same time. Sam turned into a wolf in the grazing his claws into Emily's face. He didn't take notice now. He had to stop Paul from killing his sister. "You're killing her!" You're killing your sister!"_

_ That did the trick becaue Paul slumped and instead of turning back into a human he ran away. Ran deep into the forest and didn't come back. Leah shouted for help. Before anyone could come out to help the memory vanished._

_ Jacob was back in the forest and it was mid day. He looked at the four wolfs with hatred in his eyes. How could they? __**"How could you!" he shouted. **__He looked to find Sam his hands turned into fists, Jared looked like he wanted to throw up, Leah was crying her heart out, and Paul, Paul was the worst. He looked dead. There was no emotion in his eyes. Jacob had never seen Paul like this. He was usually happy, mad, or angry, but he never was blank. He always had some type of emotion showing. Either it was good or bad, but never had he seen him like this. Never. _

_**"She never told anyone." **__thought Leah._

_**"Billy sent her to live in Canada with her aunt," **__said Jared._

_**"Only the elders, Emily, and us know about it," **__said Sam_

_** "The bastard of my father ran away," **__said Paul never taking his eyes off the grass._

The memory was over when he felt Nessie rest her head on his chest. He blinked back the tears and tried to keep his fury at bay. He turned when he felt people watching. Jasper and Edward. Jasper gulped. Jacob knew he had felt his feelings while he was replaying the memory. Edward didn't have any emotiong written on his face. But Jacob knew he had seen everything very clearly.

"The Volturi are coming!" shouted Alice running, well, floating down the stairs.

"When!" shouted Edward looking at Bella and Nessie.

"In a week," mumbled Alice a look of regret on her face.

"We have plenty of time to pack and go to Alaska," said Bella taking hold of Nessie and heading otuside to their cabin.

"They don't want you Bella," said Alice bitting her lip. "They come for Gabby."

Jacob froze. They wanted Gabby. They wanted his Gabby. They were going to take her! They were going to take her away from him. "Why would they want her?" asked Bella crossing her arms over her chest.

"She can explode a vampire into a billion pieces," said Emmett.

"She can make a whole wall reappear," said Alice.

"She exploded our whole second floor," said Jasper.

"She is beautiful," said Edward. At that everyone turned to look at him. "What? She is. Aro probably wants to make her his wife."

Bella was vivid. Not only was she being outpowered by Gabby, but now her own husband thought she was beautiful. So beautiful Aro, the most powerful vampire in the world, wanted her as his wife instead of her. First she was outshoned by her own daugther Nessie. Rosalie liked her better, and now she was being put second by a freak! She was mad that she was probably last in Jacob's heart. No one knew, but she hated the fact that first it was Nessie on his heart, then the pack, then her. Now? It was Gabby and Luke, she was sure of it, then the pack, then maybe Nessie, and no Bella. The stupid freak had to come along and ruin everything

Jacob didn't notice the way Bella tried to catch him alone, or the lusty looks she gave him. No one noticed it. Not even Jasper who could read people's feelings. Jacob only thought Bella was only trying to be friends. How wrong he was. Now he had to worry about two vampires. One was a little girl in the body of a teenanger with spoiled tantrums. The other was a mature women with a twisted mind realizing she made a mistake in chosing Edward over Jacob.

"We need to warn them," said Jacob standing up making a sleeping Nessie fall face flat on the couch.

Bella rolled her eyes, but no one saw. "Why? They don't want anything to do with us,"

Jacob frowned. "Because no matter what happenes, they are still my pack, and Gabby is the mother of my child," said Jacob through gritted teeth. "To hell I'm going to let Luke lose another parent."

"He's not your child," fought Bella. Just the mere thought of Jacob having a child with Gabby made her want to kill someone. Jacob having a kid with someone else other than her made her furious.

"Too late now," defended Jasper trying to stop the fight that was about to occur. "Jacob is right. The kid is his responsability. He already signed the adoption papers, you like it or not. Luke is his responsability."

Alice nodded in agreeement. "Now, we need to warn them about the Volturi. It's the least we could after they helped us years back," explained Alice geeting agreements from Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. Edward was not taking sides. "We need to hold a meeting."

A few days later word was out that the Volturi where going to arrive in less than a week. They where all in the meadow separated by a bonfire. It was weird how Alice and Emmett where so relaxed around the element that could destroy them. Everyone was there. Luke was sitting in Seth's lap. Embry and Quil where goofind around. Sam had Paul and Jared on either side of him. Leah sat with Gabby, and Melissa was leaning against Paul's legs. Earlier that day he had seen them kissing. It looked like they where an item now.

"First things first," spoke Sam. "Are yous ure they are coming this week?"

Alice bit her lip. "That's the point, I don't. They have been changing it a lot. They might come in a year for all I know."

Seth was the next one to speak up. "Why do they want Gabby?" he asked. Always one to know the facts.

Jasper sighed. "_They_ don't want her._ Aro _wants her," answered Jasper a look fear in his eyes. "He wants you as his wife."

"As if!" shouted Gabby looking up from the ground. "I don't do well with a vampire sychopath!"

"Well we have to make an arrangement or there's war," explained Carslisle.

"I would rather go to war, than make an arrangement," mumbled Gabby.

"Hells yeah!" shouted Emmett throwing his fist in the air followed by Embry and Quil.

Gabby whistled and they calmed down. "Well, I've been doing a lot of research since the last time the Volturi came," spoke Carlisle. "We might be able to stop this war." Everyone perked up to listen.

"There are humans out there that are benders. There's only four in the entire world now, they have been dying out, for some strange reason and they control one of the four elements. They make sure the magical world is equally balanced. Water, air, earth, and fire. Water benders control the vampires, air benders control the fairies and pixies, yes fairies and pixies exist, earth benders control witches and wizards, and fire benders control the shapeshifters."

"Your point?" asked Sam.

"They have the power to say no to the war, the have the power to stop all this mess, and we have to obey because they are like our kings. The fire and water benders don't get along, but air and earth benders straigthen them out. There's only one problem."

"Which is?" asked Gabby.

"No one knows where the fire bender went. He went a-wall, because supposebly he was 14 when he was made the fire bender, his father died and as the next in line he had to take his spot. Must have been afraid ,because he ran away from his training and his calling. No one has seen him since." said Carlisle.

"Are they all he's?" asked Melissa.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, water and fire benders are men, while air and earth are female."

"Is it always like that?" asked Gabby.

"It's been like that since the beggining of time, I don't think it would change,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry I dind't post nything for a lon long time. The reason is because my cousin had a baby that was born with a birth defect. He was born with a hare-lip causing him to have breathing problems. All was going well until he began bleeding from his mouth and nose. We took him to the hospital and he was there for three whole weeks. He's much better now, but he will have a sugery to remove this hare-lip in January. I'm really sorry, I really am, but family always comes first. Please pray for him.**

Gabby didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Luke had to see his daddy. It wasn't good for a little boy's to see his mom and dad having problems because of his daddy's stupid spawn of an imprint. Either way, she didn't like Jacob anymore. Yup that's right Gabby Meraz didn't like Jacob Black anymore. Nope. Gabby Meraz loved Jacob Black. So here she was going over to the Cullen's house hand in hand with Luke who refused to be carried. He said he was a big boy now.

The whole pack had argued that she should have someone to back her up while at the Cullen's. Gabby couldn't hold herself from showing them that she wasn't fully human anymore and exploded Embry's truck. He had screamed like a little girl. She brought it back, of course.

"Mommy are they going to hate me?" asked Luke looking up at Gabby. Gabby smiled at him. Everyone would love him except for Bella and Nessie, but they weren't important, she could explode them into itty bitty pieces. The thought made her smirk.

"Of course not," answered Gabby knocking on the already knew she was coming, but it was only polite to knock.

The door opened to reveal a cheery Alice jumping up and down in eagerness like she knew something important was going to happen. Gabby didn't like being kept in the dark. She walked in pulling Luke with her. "Welcome!' greeted Alice closing the door behind them and skipping to the living room where everyone else was. Esme was sitting like a true lady leaning against Carlisle. No one could hate Esme.

Gabby smiled and her eyes landed on Bella. Wow, she had heard Bella was shy but she was not being shy at all right now. She was sitting on Edwards lap practically humping him. Nessie was actually being decent. Sitting on the ground reading a book while leaning on Jacob's legs. "Hey everyone, it will be a quick visit," said Gabby taking a seat on the ground and pulling Luke onto her lap.

"Why? Something special going on?" smiled Esme trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah," nodded Gabby, but she was not going to tell them. She was not going to talk about her private life with them. If it was only Esme, then sure, but with Bella and her sexual needs? Nope not gonna happen.

"Mommy has a date," giggled Luke. Gabby's mouth fell open. They had talked about this! He wasn't suppose to talk! That's what she got for trusting a 3 year old.

"You have a date?" Jaco spoke. Gabby immediatley got nervous. She got less nervous when she realized Jacob was jealous! Ha! Finally he was jealous and not her. It was about time the Gods took her side. She was starting to think they had something against her.

"Not of your concern," glared Gabby huffing and turning to look the opposite way.

Jacob was not about to be left ignored by her! Jacob stood up startling Nessie and stopping Bella from her hump fest. "It is when 'your date' will be interacting with my son," he sneered. How dare he be jealous when she had to deal with the fact that she had fallen hard for him only to watch him be happy with someone else! He had no right!

"I think I'm a good judge of character, thank you very much!" shouted Gabby trying her hardest to keep her cool. He wasn't even letting her explain the whole story. The bastard! "It's not my date you idiot! It's Leah's! She has a date tonight! And if you stopped by La Push once in a while you would know she had imprinted! Yeah she did! With a great guy! His name is Mark Nieve! Tell me when is the last time you spoke to your Beta? To Seth? To Embry? To Quil? To anyone in the pack? To anyone in La Push! Did you know Claire turned 8 yesterday. She was asking for her Uncle Jake the whole time and you never came!"

Jacob was speechless. He was too involded in pleasing Nessie that he forgot the birthday of his niece, Leah's happy moment when she realize she had imprinted, and his family and friends. He wondered how his dad was. Billy had no one. His sisters where far far away barely called home or anything. He had abandoned his old man. His mother would have been disappointed.

"STOP!" shouted Alice. They all turned to her like she was crazy. They hadn't even gotten to the good part of the fight and they had already been stopped. "I saw one of the Volturi members heading this way!"

"What! When are they arriving!" was the things that were heard around the room.

"Now," breathed Alice.

Just as Alice finished her word in stumbled a small girl of 15 or maybe 16 years of age wearing a white sating night gown that was being held together by her hands. Her blonde hair was dirty and choppy probably from a fight. There were scars all over her delicate face, and deep bite marks and gashes where on her neck, chest, legs, and arms. Before getting any further into the room she collapsed. As if it was instinct Gabby ran towards her setting Luke down on the couch, and kneeling next to the girl.

"No!" shouted Edward. "She's one of them. She's Jane!"

Everyone gasped once they recognized who it was. Gabby either didn't hear or didn't care. She heard stories about Jane, and how evil and corrupt she was, but right now all she saw was a beaten girl in pain. "Does it matter!" she shouted picking up the broken girl and placing her on the bed where she once lay two months ago. "Carlisle do something!" Carlisle ran towards her and shooed her out.

They sat in the dead of silence for hours and still Carlisle wasn't ouf of the room. You could hear the painful cries the small girl gave, and the uncontrollable sobbing. "Why?" asked Alice. "They are trying to marry you off with Aro, and you help her?"

"You said it not me, THEY, doesn't mean she does as well," said Gabby trying not to show why she really did help the girl. Just a few years ago that's how she looked every single day of her life, and every single day she prayed someone out there would help her. No one did. She was not about to make the same mistake other poeple did with her. Just because the small girl was part of the Volturi didn't mean she had to endure that.

"Stop trying to be so kind, we see right through your charade," spoke Bella smirking.

Gabby didn't want to go there. She was not about to let Bella taunt her into crying because of her past again. Not again. Luke was not going to see his mom cry in front ot a stupid vampire. But her past was too painful she couldn't stop herself. "Just because you had a perfect life doesn't mean everyone else did!" she shouted. "Just because your parents loved you doesn't mean everyone's parents did! Just because your life was entirely perfect doesn't mean eveyrone elses was!"

"My parents are divorced!" shouted Bella jumping up.

"Bella, don't go there," pleaded Edward. He knew about Gabby's past. He had seen it.

"I didn't see my dad for a long time because of it. He lived in Washington and I lived in Arizona! I didn't see him for years! And now I will never get to see him again," shouted Bella. "I don't have the perfect life!"

"My father beat me!" shouted Gabby. The whole room turned quiet. Everyone stopped trying to tell Bella to calm down. Because of what Gabby had said she had stopped. "I was blamed for my mother's dead! Everyone said it was my fault! He beat me for it! Be happy that at least they loved you. That atleast they would be there when you needed them. That they would be in your dead bed crying and telling you how much they loved you. Me? My dad would be thanking God for getting rid of me. That girl laying on that bed, the girl you call evil and sadistic, you don't know her. You don't know why she's the way she is. And now there she lies beaten and broken and you dare judge her when you know nothing! Nothing!"

No one spoke and they didn't need too. What was there to say? 'Sorry for what happened to you in the past Gabby' that would be useless, because the past couldn't be changed. Carlisle walked out takin off his plastic gloves and clearing his throath. "She'll be fine, physically, but mentally, I don't think so," said Carlisle.

"What happened to her?" Emmett. Rosalie had left with Luke once the heated discussion had started and Gabby was thankful because of it.

"I don't know exactley. Human bodies are different from vampires bodies," explained Carlisle.

"She was raped," answered Edward his face stony and emotionless like he could see her getting raped. Then they all remembered that he could read minds and for once they were thankful they couldn't. "Aro did it."

"That bastard," cursed Gabby her eyes flashing with anger and disgust. "I cut off his mandhood and shove it down his throath, then watch him burn slowly and painfully. To hell he's going to have me as his wife. He will grow a heart before he has me."

Jacob smirked. That was his Gabby, violent as always. Motherhood had indeed not changed her. Much. "What will we do with Jane?" asked Carlisle.

"I'll take her with me if it's to much of a pain for you," said Gabby opening her mouth before thinking what she was actually saying. Sam was going to have her head and everyone else was going to have a feast about this situation.

"What about the treaty?" asked Jacob, and for the first time Gabby actually looked at him with out wanting to explode him for all the sleepless nights he had caused her. It was his bloody fault the house temperature was now at 90 degrees, and all because she missed his warmth. Billy reassured her that his old bones craved the warmth, and Luke didn't really notice the change. Gabby and Luke had moved in with Billy because the old man was lonely with out his son at the house. Billy had begged and pleaded Gabby for her to move with him, he had used the excuse that after all he was Luke's only grandpa. Luke was only to happy to spend time hearing Billy's stories during bedtime.

Gabby took a deep breath. "Well," she began bitting her lip. "I'll probably be screamed at, slapped on the head by Melissa, and laughed at by Billy, but it doesn't matter I'm not letting Jane out alone while that lunatic that was probably dropped on the head when he was born wants to hurt her."

"Well, then that's settled, you might want to wait a few more minutes though, I just closed her wounds," said Carlisle walking into his study followed by Esme.

As soon as Carlisle and Esme left it was like everyone else was dismissed because they all began to get up from their spots. "Come on midget," smirked Emmett motioning for Luke to follow. "Let's to to the trampoline." Luke smiled wide and ran outside.

"I'll go keep an eye on them," said Rosalie shaking her head at Emmets way of directing to the little kid. "I'll probably have to be more careful with Emmett, he's like a huge little kid.

"I'm going to bed," sighed Nessie kissing Jacob goodnight, completly ignoring Gabby, and walking up the stairs for her bed.

"Me and Bella are going home," announced Edward standing up and dragging Bella behind him.

Gabby noted Bella rolled her eyes at Edward's words. "Let me say goodbye to everyone," Bella sweetly smiled waving bye to Alice and Jasper, ignoring Gabby just like Nessie. Of course she left the best for last. She leaned herself over Jacob and was practically showing off all her goods before she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek that lasted a few seconds too long. "Bye Jakey."

Then they were off. "What a slut," muttered Gabby not liking the fact that she had kissed _her_ Jacob. Even if it was only in the cheek. Woah! Since when did he become hers? Gabby mentally slapped herself. Jacob seemed to notice her internal conflict.

"Don't tell me that your jealous Gabby," Jacob said raising and eyebrow.

"Oh please," Gabby waved her hand in the air. "What reason? That she got the chance to kiss a _dog_?"

Jacob shook his head chuckling. "And still you wish you were the one kissing me."

Gabby rolled her eyes, "In your dreams Black."

"In yours Meraz," smirked Jacob.

"Bastard."

"Beautiful."

"Idiot."

"Gorgeouse"

"Go to hell."

"Only if you come with me."

"Fuck you!"

"Tell me when."

Gabby shrieked in aggrivation. He just didn't know when to quit! She wanted to explode his big ego. She wanted to slap that smirk off his face. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to kiss those soft lips until she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She jumped up. "I'm leaving!" she shouted picking up Jane from the resting bed and heading for the door.

"I'm going with," said Jacob standing up grabbing a black duffel bag that was once hidden behind the couch. "LUKE WE ARE LEAVING!"

"W-what!" sttutered Gabby looking from Jake to Jasper and her eyes stopping at Alice. "YOU! You knew this was going to happen! That's why you were all jumpy and happy!"

"Guilty as charged," smiled Alice raising her hands in the air.

"You two played me!" shouted Gabby pointing her finger at Alice then at Jacob. "You two are dead."

"Oh daddy! You staying with us!" giggled Luke jumping up and down.

"Sadly," muttered Gabby glaring daggers at Jacob.

Jacob nodded. "I will be a complete gentleman," he said taking a deep breath from his mouth and taking Jane from Gabby.

"Daddy! Daddy!" shouted Luke. "Mommy is sleeping in your room!"

Gabby slapped her forehead. That's it no more trusting 3 years olds.

"Oh is she," said Jacob.

"Yeah!" said Luke.

"Looks like mommy and me will be having a sleep over," said Jacob winking at Gabby.

"In your dreams Black," sneered Gabby.

"Do you really want to start this again, beautiful?" asked Jacob as they walked through the forest. "We could just skip to the part were you say you want to do me and we actually have fun."

Gabby gasped and slapped him on the back of the head. She had to jump to actually do it.

"Midget!" shouted Jacob. "I do like my women short, though."

"Just shut it Black!"

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading another one of my chapters. No one expected this to happen, huh? I know! So cool, huh! Well lemme tell that what's to come will be more exciting! I will give you a peek! Only two! Two more characters will appear one of them I already have a name and a background, the other one is a complete blank. So I you have any ideas for another girl character that will get imprinted on by one of the pack members, please let it be heard! Now heres the second peek! One person that is now good will become EVIL! Who might it be? Only I know! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: United States, United Kingdom, Germany, Australia, Canada, Puerto Rico, Hungary, Romania, Belgium, ****France****, Slovenia, Mexico, Singapore, ****Greece****, ****New Zealand****, ****Philippines****, Argentina, Bulgaria, South Africa, Ireland, Portugal, Sweden, Guam, Norway, Netherlands, Tanzania, New Zealand, Qatar, Austria, Denmark, Lithuania, Brazil, and Iran are now the countries that have been reading my story. I just wanted to say thanks, because I know October and November were not the best months and all of you still stuck with me.**

Just as she guessed, Billy laughed his head off once he saw who Jacob was carrying. Gabby had felt like it was a family reunion when Billy had pulled Jacob down to a tight hug. While they ate dinner they had to explain to Luke who Jane was. The kid actually took it very well. He even said Jane could be another Aunt. Jacob choked on his orange juice with that. The sleeping arrangement was horrible. Since Rachel's room was the smallest Luke slept there. Jane slept in Rebecca's, well she didn't really sleep she just lay there, and Billy slept in his room.

Gabby and Jacob had more difficulty during their sleeping arrangement. Jacob thought it would be easy for both of them to sleep on his bed like all those other times, but that didn't work out. Gabby truly saw him as a traitor now. He didn't convince her this time and he couldn't use Luke to his advantage this time, because he knew Luke would have his moms back through and through. So he slept on the floor. His hope wasn't diminished, because she was actually kind enough to let him have her pillow.

The smell of bacon and eggs woke Gabby up. She groaned not only from waking up from her peaceful sleep but for the wonderful smell that was now coming from the kitchen. Who ever was the cause of that delicious smell was a god. She got out of bed put on her fluffy slippers and walked out the room towards the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head," grinned Jacob sitting on the table digging into his eggs and bacon.

Gabby glared at him. "Morning baby," smiled Gabby kissing Luke's head, and going over to Billy and kissing the old mans cheek. "Morning Billy."

"Slept well, I hope," smiled Billy putting his cup of coffee down.

That made her blush. Of course she had slept well. She slept wonderful, actually. In the middle of the cold night she felt warmer in just a few seconds, she thought Billy might have turned up the heater, but that wasn't it. "No, actually, I didn't Billy, snoring kept me up," said Gabby sneering at Jacob.

Jacob rose and eyebrow. "Didn't look like you slept bad to me," began Jacob leaning over the table and looking her dead in the eye. "In fact you seemed to enjoy me being there."

Gabby rolled her eyes and ignored him for the rest of breakfast, but felt his gaze on her, and it unnerved her. What did he want with her? He was confusing to no end. He would act like he liked her and out of nowhere he would go back to Nessie. It made her mad. It made her jealous, to no end.

As soon as they were done Jacob checked on Jane who was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Sleep well, leech?" he asked closing the door behind him.

Jane wrinkled her nose and sat up. "You smell horrible, mongrel," growled Jane. Jacob couldn't believe he was actually kind of happy she was being her old self again. The old Jane was easier to handle that the one from yesterday.

"Get used to it bloodsucker," smirked Jacob leaning over the wall.

"Bastard!" growled Jane jumping from the bed, and in an instant Jacob was on his knees holding his head tightly from the excruciating pain. He tried telling him self it wasn't real, but that didn't help. He felt like he was being burned alive. Still he wasn't going to beg her to stop. He wasn't going to beg the girl that was part of the group that wanted to take his Gabby away. That was never going to happen. And just like the pain appeared it disappeared. He felt small soft hands helping him up, and he let them.

"God, Jacob are you ok?" asked Gabby putting her hands on either side of his head to make sure he was ok. "You just had to rile her up, didn't you?"

"She used her fucking power on me!" shouted Jacob slapping her hands away and pointing at Jane.

"If you don't get the fuck out of this room I will use my fucking power on you!" threatened Gabby pointing to the door.

Jacob frowned. "Fine, I'm off to Seth's. I'm taking Luke with me," he pouted walking out the room with his head down.

Gabby turned to look at a smug Jane. "You two are a good couple. He's a cocky jackass, and you're able to put him in line, impressive," smiled Jane sitting on the bed.

"Oh, no we're not a couple," stuttered Gabby.

Jane smirked. "You sure as hell act as one," said Jane leaning on the bed on her elbows. "Better you than that hybrid spawn, that bitch has brought on me to many problems, but so have you."

"Like yesterday" blurted out Gabby slapping her hand over her mouth. The proud Jane was gone, and was replaced by the broken and beaten girl from last night. Gabby had expected an angry, almost deadly reaction not this. She expected blood and a ruined house not a girl that had tears on the brink of her eyes that could never be shed. "It will be ok," whispered Gabby going over to the girl and wrapping her arms around her. Wishing that the girl could at least let all her sorrows out by crying. Just one tear would be enough. She felt her shirt getting damp, and weird thing it wasn't her tears. They were Jane's.

Jacob walked over to Seth's house Luke on his arms. He knocked on the door, no one answered and he walked in to find Seth watching TV. Jacob rolled his eyes. He never answered the door. "Hey Seth," greeted Jacob sitting on the couch.

Seth turned to look at him. "Hey Jacob, you're back!" shouted Seth jumping from his seat on the couch and clapping Jacob on his back. "Yo, Luke, Tommy is out back with Sue and Kim. Luke ran out back as soon as Seth finished.

"I have an issue," stated Jacob.

"Oh, really?" exaggerated Seth. "When did you finally noticed?"

"Seth, I'm serious!" groaned Jacob. "Gabby hates me, Seth, she made me sleep on the floor last night! On the damn cold floor like a dog!"

Seth laughed. "First of all you are a dog, and even if the floor is cold you're 108 degrees, you can sleep naked on an iceberg and not be cold!"

"Seth come on, man!" shouted Jacob throwing his arms up in air.

"OK, ok ,fine," laughed Seth sitting on the floor and looking up at Jacob. "To tell you the truth I don't think you love her."

"What?" asked Jacob almost jumping from the couch. How could he say that he didn't love Gabby when he couldn't go on a day with out thinking about her, his nights were sleepless with out her because he missed her lavender and mango scent, and her warm body in between his arms.

Seth held his arms up. "Whoa, hold it, lemme explain," he began. "I think you like her, as a friend as a lover, I don't know only you do."

"Like I did with Bella?" asked Jacob.

Seth shook his head. "No with Bella was an obsession," said Seth. "You like her, I know you do, everyone knows you do, I just don't think its love yet, but if you keep it up it just might."

"Does she love me?" asked Jacob.

"If you haven't noticed by now, then you're thicker than I thought Jake," chuckled Seth standing up from the ground and opening the door that was being banged on. "Chill Paul. Hey Mels."

"Hey Sethy," smiled Melissa hugging Seth and walking out the backyard after hugging Jacob.

"So how are you and Melissa," asked Jacob leaning back on the couch.

Paul shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

Jacob frowned. "No great, no awesome, no fantastic, just fine I guess?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Seth and Gabby will kill you."

"Actually we're not as close anymore," answered Seth.

"What? You visit Gabby every single fucking day!" shouted Jacob. "Billy told me you practically live there."

Seth shook his head. "No, me and Gabby are still close, it's just that Melissa has been spending less time with us since she started dating Paul, here."

Paul held up his hands in the air, "I try to tell her to spend time with you guys, but she doesn't. She is hogging all my space. Which is why I said our relationship is 'fine, I guess', because she tries to act as my imprint when she isn't!"

Jacob's eyes widened. "Seth here is the therapy guy, not me, tell him everything," grinned Jacob.

Paul turned to a surprised Seth and continued his rant, "Don't get me wrong. Melissa is all grown up and beautiful, but you all know I'm not the relationship kind of guy. I haven't had a serious girlfriend since we turned into werewolves. Out of nowhere we go on a date! It's just going too fast," Paul sighed rubbing his temples. "I just don't think I feel the same way she does for me. All this imprinting nonsense messes with your head. Why hasn't my imprint appeared? I wanna know who it is, and I want to tell her that I don't want to take part in that crap. I want to be able to chose who I want to be with."

"I get it," nodded Seth. "You like her, but you don't like her like her." Seth continued, but Jacob decided to go back home it was getting dark early because it was in the middle of November. He left waving goodbye to everyone and taking Luke with him. Once he arrived home Luke ran to the living room to watch TV, and Jacob stayed in the kitchen to help Billy with dinner.

"Didn't eat lunch with Seth?" asked Billy stirring the pasta and adding something to it.

"Nah, Luke did, though," answered Jacob sitting on the stool and preparing the tomato sauce. He looked around and over his shoulder. "Where's Gabby?"

"Sleeping, poor girl was exhausted after talking with Jane," said Billy shaking his head. "Can you believe the girl made the vampire cry? I'm talking about real crying. I'm talking about real tears running down the poor girl's eyes. From what I could tell, it really helped her get all those feeling that were inside her building up. Oh, and you must have noticed the smell. Embry came by with some animal blood to feed Jane."

He couldn't believe that Gabriella was doing so much for the girl that was once part of the group that wanted to claim her. Jacob didn't like it, but he saw why she helped. They both had gone through similar things. Gabby knew how hard it was to cope with it. He wouldn't admit it, but he admired the vampire. She had ran away not caring if she would die in the way. God knows how many vampires wanted her dead. Jane had some guts. The girls were similar, but one thing was different. Jane stopped the attack. Gabby didn't, she let it go on for years, for what reason? He didn't know.

"Dad, how do you feel when your in love?" asked Jacob not daring to look up at his old man's questioning eyes.

"Well, son, it's not like imprinting," started Billy gazing from his son to the pasta.

"Imprinting is lovely, narrows it down for you, make things a whole lot easier for you, but it's not as magical. With imprinting you see that person and wham! They are all you can think about, they become perfect in your eyes, and you ignore their defects. With love you know their defects and imperfections, and you deal with them because you love them, even if they drive you nuts, you still love them."

"Sure there are people that imprint eventually fall in love with their imprintee, but some just don't. Some just feel the strong pull between them. You don't have to love and marry your imprint, you just have to care."

"With Nessie, I feel..." began Jacob, but couldn't think of the right word.

"Complete," added Billy, Jacob nodded.

"With Gabby, I feel..." and this time Jacob didn't know what too say what so ever. How did he feel with Gabby? He didn't really know himself

"Happy, excited, eager, nervous, embarrassed, comfortable, like a teenager?" asked Billy smirking at his son. Jacob chuckled but nodded. "I know son, I can see it. I've seen you with Nessie and Gabby. You act completely different with both. I won't tell you how, maybe you can figure it out yourself"

Jacob hated when his dad did those kinds of things. It took him for ever to realize things , but he had to admit that at the end things would always work out. He heard footsteps and yawning coming from down the hallway. He stretched it neck to get a better look. Gabby emerged rubbing her eyes. "About time you got your sleepy ass up." muttered Jacob.

Gabby stuck out her tongue. "About time you got your sleepy ass up," mimicked Gabby sitting beside him on an empty stool.

"Oops your ear was in the way," said Jacob flicking her ear with a clean spoon.

Gabby nudged him hard on the ribs with her elbow. "Ooops it slipped," she said innocently.

"Slipped my ass," said Jacob pulling her hair. With out any notice it turned into a full out war. They were pushing, nudging, slapping, throwing, tripping, flicking, shoving, pulling, pinching, poking, scratching, kicking, and punching. They looked like teenagers fighting over who gets shotgun. Billy found it quite amusing. His full grown boy, more than 6 feet tall, a werewolf at that getting bullied and hit by a short, petite, barely 5'2 feet tall girl.

"You big buffoon!" shrieked Gabby trying to push him off her. He was straddling her waist, not putting his whole weight on her, only enough to have her from escaping, one of his hands holding both her hands above her head, while his free hand poked, flicked, and pinched her face. The both became quiet for a few seconds and just like that they began laughing hysterically.

Gabby would have been rolling on the floor laughing if it wasn't for Jacob's weight on her. She tried calming herself down by covering her mouth with both her hands. Jacob now had most of his weight on her holding himself up, while his other hand was massaging his sore stomach. By now Billy had gone off to watch TV with Luke. "Y-you! G-get o-off me!" shouted Gabby only to burst out into peels of laughter.

Jacob couldn't move himself off her. His other arm gave off and now all his weight was on her. Slowly and awkwardly the laughter died out. Gabby was on the floor one arm above her head and her other hand on Jacob's chiseled chest. Jacob who was still straddling her had his elbows on either side of her head. They were so close their noses touched.

"Gabby," whispered Jacob right before softly brushing his lips on hers. Gabby made no move to stop him so he added pressure. Soon they were kissing. Gabby wrapped her free hand around his neck, and moved her hand from his chest all the way to the back of his head. Jacob caressed her cheek softly adding pressure to the kiss.

"Jacob," tried saying Gabby, but it was muffled by Jacob's lips. Gabby tried pushing him away, but that only made him hold her tighter, and making him emit a low deep growl. Soon she was again enveloped in the kiss, and she as well held onto him tighter, not wanting to let him go.

Jacob couldn't get enough of her. Her lips tasted so good. They tasted just like a fresh and juicy fruit. The more he kissed her the more he wanted to kiss her. When she tried to push him away he wanted to cry out in frustration. He didn't want to let her go, and it made him sad and angry. Sad that she wouldn't want to kiss him, when he himself could do it all day. Angry that he was becoming addicted to her, when she wasn't his imprint. At this very moment he wished with all his heart she was his imprint.

BAM! The door was thrown open to reveal mother and daughter. Bella and Nessie. Both standing on the doorway, death written all over their faces. Gabby couldn't understand why in the world Bella would want to kill her. Hate her yes. Kill her no.

"Get off my Jake!" growled Nessie launching herself at Gabby.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading another one of my chapters! You will have to read the next chapter to see what happens next!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Two more countries have joined the club! Sri Lanka and Spain!**

**Now to the top five countries that read my story since I posted chapter 11.**

**U.S.A**

**United Kingdom**

**Ireland**

**Germany**

**Canada**

Gabby didn't know what to do. She freaked out; she was in the floor, vulnerable to any attack. She could have used her powers, but at this moment she couldn't really think. All she knew was that at this exact moment Nessie was heading towards her wanting to kill her into pieces. Before Nessie could even try something there was a flash and someone was in front of her protecting her from any attack. Her savior crouching into an attacking position showing their teeth.

"You try something spawn, I'll murder you," she heard her savior growl.

"Jane," squeaked Nessie jumping away. "You, you're saving her?"

"What does it look like, idiot?" said Jane rolling her eyes.

"You can't hurt me or my daughter," said Bella smirking at Jane.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Really? Your power might deflect mine, but I'm still older and stronger. With just a flick of my finger your daughter here will be ripped in half."

Bella sucked in a deep breath. "Come one Nessie, we are leaving," said Bella grabbing Nessie's arm and pulling her away.

"No!" screamed Nessie pushing her mom away. "I'm not leaving with out Jake! I'm staying here! He's my Jake! I'm his imprint! And he loves me!"

Jane wanted to laugh out loud, but the broken look on Gabby's face kept her from making any noise. God, the spawn was just like her mother. A whiney bitch. Edward must have really wanted to get laid if he had picked her of all people. "Well _Jake_?' sneered Jane looking over at Jake and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-I," stuttered Jacob his heart going over to his lungs. He couldn't breath right. Nessie really needed him and he couldn't say no. "I don't know."

Everything was quiet for what seemed for ever, but was really only for a few seconds. Gabby who had been on the floor jumped up and stood before Jane. "I do," she said her voice losing the playfulness and cheerfulness she had while goofing off with Jacob. "Leave with her. Go with her."

"Gabby," pleaded Jacob turning to look at Gabby and making a movement to take her hands into his, but she pushed him away.

"Leave!" shouted Gabby trying to keep her tears at bay. "I don't want you here! I don't need you here! Go with your imprint! She needs you a whole lot more than I ever will! I've lived this long with out you I can sure as hell make it with out you now!"

Jacob didn't know what to say. Before he could say anything Gabby turned away and whispered something in Jane's ear. Jane glared at Jacob, nodded at what ever Gabby had said and walked away. "Gabby, please I need time. This isn't easy."

Gabby laughed a humorless laugh. "Not easy! Not easy!" she shouted turning back to look at him. "You're so full of it! I don't even know why fell for you! I'll make this easier for you. Keep her. Have her. Because I'm not going to stay here and watch you live a happy life, while I rot in hell. I have a baby now. A baby that needs me strong and brave. It wouldn't be fair to him to have a weak mother just because she fell in love with the wrong guy. It won't happen!"

He didn't have time to say anything else; she had walked away from him. Leaving him with Nessie and Bella standing in the kitchen. Seconds later he heard footsteps heading towards him. Billy was standing in the kitchen doorway a suitcase on the floor next to him. "Dad, where are you going?" asked Jake worry written all over his face.

"Nowhere," answered Billy giving Bella and Nessie cold looks. "It's Jane's, remember? Alice dropped them off at midnight."

"Where is she going?" asked Jake.

"Over at Paul's," answered Billy.

"There's no way Paul will let her stay over there."

"He is if Gabby and Luke go with her."

That did it. Jake was off. Bella tried getting on his way, but he only pushed her away roughly. He stood in Gabby's door and tried opening it, but it was locked shut. He growled. He ripped the door open to see Gabby packing as quickly as possible, trying to leave his room as she had first found it. "Where the hell do you think you're going!" he growled

"Home!' she shouted pushing past him to get to the other side of the room.

"This is your home!" he shouted back.

"Away from you, then!" she shouted throwing things into her suitcase. As she was done she zipped it close and walked out the room Jacob hot on her trail. "Let's go Jane. Say bye Luke."

Luke nodded going over and hugging his grandpa. "Bye Grandpa," he said reaching up and kissing Billy, he then went over to Jacob and frowned up at him. "Bye, daddy."

Jacob smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Bye, kid,"

Luke grinned and hugged him. "I know you'll love mommy, soon. I just know you will," he whispered so only Jacob could hear him. Jacob watched them leave, Jane carrying all the bags and Gabby carrying Luke, while Luke fell asleep on his mother's arms.

It had been a week, since that had happened, and Christmas was getting close, so close people were already going crazy doing some last minute decorating and be the first to do their Christmas shopping. He hadn't moved back to the Cullen's, but Nessie visited him daily. It was annoying to say the least. Today was the perfect day to go visit Luke, he had wanted to go yesterday, but Gabby had a very important visitor, and warned him not to come. As he knocked on the door Melissa opened it. She didn't look happy and she looked like she was heading out.

"Ugh!" she shouted pushing him out of the way and heading for her car.

Jacob walked in thoroughly confused out of his mind. What had happened to sweet Meli? He then thought of Paul. Of course, Paul just had to mess her up. "What's up with her?' asked Jacob looking over to a smug Jane.

"The airhead wanted more attention from Paul," she smirked. "I of course just had to make her jealous and pretended to hit on Paul for 2 painful hours. Hilarious! Should have been here Wolf Boy. Well, I need to go hunt. Take care of Luke, he's outside with some neighbor and Tommy."

"You are Jane, after all," sighed Jacob looking over at Leah. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, it's been chaos all week," sighed Leah. "I can't believe that I'm actually siding with a bloodsucker."

"Anyways," she said taking a deep breath to being her story. "Melissa went up to Gabby asking her, well demanding, really why she had brought Jane to her home. Her home! Can you believe it! Melissa thinks she has more right than Gabby! Well anyway as I was saying. She began saying Gabby spent to much time with Jane and that she was her best friend and all that crap. Of course Jane had to react. They got in a huge verbal fight. Jane began telling her how she had forgotten of her so called best friend for her boyfriend, how she spent less time with her, and how she had no idea of all the problems Gabby had. In the end Melissa blamed it on Gabby, because she was so afraid of what Jane might do."

"Gabby and Jane are close, then?" he asked.

Leah nodded. "Yup, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Jane's pretty cool. She sure knows how to rile people up. Seems like Embry has become her boy best friend. They've been hanging out a whole lot."

Seth walked into the house all muddy and wet. "What happened to you?" asked Jacob smirking at Seth.

"I took up your patrol! That's what happened!" shouted Seth a small smile tugging at his lips. "It rained last night."

Jacob shook his head and had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. That's when he noticed it, the foul stench. It wasn't Jane's though. He had gotten used to Jane's smell from her coming over to visit Billy. Billy had taken a liking to her. She was slowly becoming family even if she had been here for a mere week. The smell wasn't strong, it was about a day old, but now that he noticed it. It bothered him. He followed the trail of the stench getting worried looks from Leah and Seth. They were hiding something. The smell was strongest in a room. Gabby's room.

"Don't!" shouted Leah jumping before the door to stop him from opening it.

"Leah, move," said Jacob through gritted teeth. Leah shook her head, but Jacob took none of that, pushed her out of the way, and yanked the door open. He saw red. He was going to murder, and he was not going to regret it. There in her bed she was laying sound asleep snuggled up to Nahuel who as well was sleeping peacefully his arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried in her hair.

"You fucking bastard!" growled Jacob yanking Nahuel off the bed and throwing him on the floor waking him and Gabby up in the process. Gabby shrieked but regained her composure.

"What the fuck!" growled Nahuel crouching down into an attacking position. "What is your problem dog!"

"You're my problem parasite!" boomed Jacob.

"Hey! Hey!" shouted Gabby getting in between them. "You. I told you to sleep on the floor!"

"It was cold," answered Nahuel.

"I don't care!" shouted Gabby crossing her arms over her chest. "When I say sleep on the floor. You sleep on the floor! Got it! Cause I can help you learn by exploding you!"

Jacob grinned when he saw some kind of fear in Nahuel's eyes as he stood in the far corner of the room holding his hands up.

"You!" shouted Gabby turning to look at Jacob and pointing a finger at his chest. "This is my house! My room! You just don't barge in like that!"

Jacob smiled smugly. "Or what?" he asked grabbing her hand, pushing it down, and getting closer to her to the point her nose was just a few inches from his chest.

Gabby stuttered, but finally managed to push him away. "Go away Black!" she shouted pushing him and Nahuel out of her room. "Both of you leave!"

Leah smiled. "Let the games begin," she whispered over at Seth. Seth frowned not really getting were she was going, but understood once he saw Nahuel and Jacob face each other.

"Look bloodsucker, Gabby is mine. Do you get the meaning of mine? I don't want you near her, ok? I see you near her I will kill you. Got it?" growled Jacob wanting with all his being to rip him to pieces just because he had slept in her bed, with her, alone, at night.

Nahuel sneered. "You chose the Nessie, remember?" he smirked. "You missed the bunch of chances you had."

Jacob wanted to lunge, but Seth held him back. "Calm down, Jake, remember, were in Paul's house. He will beat the shit out of you if you do so much as break a vase."

At this moment he didn't care he wanted to rip him into tiny little shreds. He pushed Seth away and lunged at Nahuel only to be stopped by small cold hands pushing him back roughly. "Bad doggy," smirked Jane pushing him away. Before either she or Jake could say anything she was shoved roughly onto a wall and hands pinned above her head. She scanned the face of her offender. It was Seth Clearwater.

Jane's eyes widened. No one knew her secret, not even Mind Rapist Cullen, but she had always feared Seth. Maybe it was the way that he was violent to the extreme when he was made angry, or the way that he cared for his friends and people he had barely meet with out really knowing them, or the way that her power didn't work on him.

There wasn't any anger on Seth's eyes, no, but there was a mixture of emotions. Surprise, excitement, giddiness, devotion, and something others would consider love, and Aro would consider weakness. The thought of Aro made her cringe, but Seth took it the wrong way and immediately let her go.

"Are you ok? Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" asked Seth placing his hands on either side of her face making sure she was fine. Jane found it strange since she was a vampire. She was practically indestructible.

"I'm fine!" shouted Jane smacking his hands away and pushing him away. She looked up to see his hurt eyes, and she regretted the tone she had used on him, when he was clearly making sure she was fine. "I'm fine," she said this time more softly. She smiled softly at him as she walked away to the garage, now her room, the smile not reaching her eyes, he scared her.

"What the fuck happened," growled Leah going up to Seth pushing Nahuel away, and crossing her arms over her chest. "Please don't tell me that you just….you know…"

"Imprinted?" asked Seth not looking at Leah, but at the spot that Jane had just been a few seconds before. "I think I just imprinted on a vampire."

There was silence.

"I just imprinted on Jane!" shouted Seth throwing his arms up in the air. "The worst part is that I don't even care! I imprinted!"

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone that has read my story once again! I have gotten a lot of views, and hits. I have even become a favorite author to many of you! You have no idea how much I appreciate it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Two more countries have joined! United Arab Emirates & Saudi Arabia! Thank you!**

** TOP 5 COUNTRIES**

**USA**

**Canada**

**UK**

**Ireland**

**Singapore**

Jane felt that she had no more personal space. Two days and she was sure she could write Seth's biography! He kept telling her all about his life, and she couldn't help, but tell him about hers. She also noticed that it seemed like Seth needed some kind of physical contact with her at least once a day, of course he exaggerated everything and would grab her hand every second or so, throw his arm around her shoulders when he felt anyone was looking at her a little too long, and would sit so close to her she was practically on top of him.

"Seth, I need my hand," mumbled Jane trying to get out of his firm but soft grasp.

"Oops, sorry," chuckled Seth letting go of her hand only to wrap it around her waist and pulling her close. Jane couldn't help but shiver at his warm touch.

Gabby walked into the living room and couldn't help but grin. "Mind keeping, your hands to yourself, Seth?" grinned Gabby, and swore that if Jane could blush she would be crimson red right now.

"But, but she's my imprint," whined Seth wrapping his other hand around Jane and pulling her into his lap.

"Seth!" shouted Jane trying to get off his lap.

"Please?" begged Seth pouting at Jane and using his puppy dog eyes on her. "Just for a while? Please?"

Jane glared and crossed her arms over her chest, but Gabby could see a small smile forming on her small lips. Maybe Seth is what Jane needed to forget about Aro and her horrible past.

"What the fuck!" shouted a female voice after slamming the door shut. "Seth what are you doing with her! With a bloodsucker!"

Jane jumped to her feet at hearing Melissa's insult, but Seth was the one that looked mad as hell. Gabby knew this was not going any where good. "Whoa, whoa there!" shouted Gabby getting in between them. For her Seth looked like was going to commit murder. "Melissa, Jane is Seth's imprint, so leave her alone. She has done nothing to you."

Melissa glared at Gabby. "Oh, of course, side with her!" shouted Melissa throwing her arms in the air.

The door was thrown open to reveal a very pissed out Paul. "Get your fucking bags and pack up Melissa! You're leaving!" growled Paul going over to his room and throwing Melissa's clothes onto the bed. "Get packing!"

Gabby followed her brother shaking her head at Melissa. "Paul!" she shouted. "What the heck is going on?"

"Ask your friend!" shouted Paul pointing at Melissa.

"What did you do to my brother!" growled Gabby turning to look at Melissa raising her hand ready to explode her only to be pulled back by Jane.

"She was practically shagging Mike Newton!" screamed Paul throwing her bag full of clothes at her feet. "You're gone!"

Melissa's eyes went wide. "Baby, Paul!" shouted Melissa when Paul slammed the door on her face. "You listen to me Paul Meraz! You listen to me! I love you! I love you!"

"Go to hell!" shouted Paul from the other side of the door.

"You leave Uncle Paul alone!" shouted Luke frowning up at Melissa and sticking out her tongue. "You're evil and ugly!"

"Please spare me your words, kid," growled Melissa pushing Luke onto the floor. She pushed him a little too hard and Luke hit himself on the corner of the table. Blood began oozing out. Gabby ran into the hallway once she heard Luke's pain of cries was flaming angry.

"You stay away from my kid!" growled Gabby. Jane ran into the room and her eyes froze at the bloodied Luke. In an instant she crouched next to him, she ran a hand through the bloodied floor and took a deep breath. The scent drove her crazy. Her eyes turned coal black and she licked her hand. So long since she had tasted human blood. Too long.

"Jane?" asked Gabby in a shaky voice. A full grown vampire was going to bite her child. "Jane!"

"I'm so sorry Gabby!" pleaded Jane running out the house with coal colored eyes.

"Seth go after her!" shouted Gabby.

Seth didn't have to be told twice, he ran as fast as he could after his imprint, and after five minutes he found her curled up into a ball rocking back and forth muttering something that sounded like 'I won't bite Luke' over and over again.

"Jane," whispered Seth crouching down next to her and taking her hands from her hair into his own. "Jane."

"I almost bit him Seth!" screamed Jane throwing herself on him and clutching him so tight he was having trouble breathing, but he didn't care. She was devastated and broken and he was going to be here for her. "I was so close to biting him!"

"But you didn't Jane," soothed Seth running his hands through her hair. "You didn't bite him, you controlled yourself, and he's fine. Except for the big hole in his head. Jacob will be so pissed it will take a whole army to keep him down from killing Melissa."

Jane couldn't help but giggle. She raised her head and wiped her tears away. Chuckling softly when she realized his chest was wet with tears. "Now I know why you don't wear a shirt," giggled Jane.

"Yup," smirked Seth and Jane rolled her eyes. "You're the only girl I'm willing to risk a shirt for. Just so I can hold you close."

Jane pulled away. It was moment like this she expected to be awkward, but they weren't it just made her feel embarrassed that someone especially Seth would care about her so much. "Seth, would you have spared me a glance, if I wasn't your imprint?" asked Jane.

Seth frowned and sighed. "Not as soon as if you were my imprint, but yeah, I think I would," smiled Seth when he saw her look down at the floor and bite her lip. "I feel much like a pedophile. I turn 19 in three weeks and your fifteen."

"If age is what you're worried about, then don't. In reality I'm 300 something years old," she chuckled when she saw Seth's eyes widen in surprise. "Yeah I know, creepy."

"I like older women," smirked Seth earning him a slap in the arm by Jane. They both laughed. "You feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks," smiled Jane looking from side to side trying to avoid his gaze.

"Jane, something up?" asked Seth frowning down at her.

"Yesterday when you asked me to go to the bonfire with you," began Jane earning more courage when she saw Seth's eyes sparkle. "Is the offer still standing?"

"Hell yes!" screamed Seth jumping up and doing a happy dance. They heard laughter. "Gabby!"

Jane scrambled to her feet and hid behind Seth. "Jane, come out," pleaded Gabby grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her from behind Seth. "Thanks for controlling yourself and not biting Luke."

"I'm a coward I ran away," said Jane.

Gabby shook her head and smiled. "No, you weren't, you did the right thing. Don't worry about it, Carlisle is healing him. He said nothing happened. Just that he can't sleep for the next five hours or run," smiled Gabby. "That will kill him."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE! I'M KILLING HER!"

"There's Jacob," smirked Seth grabbing Jane's hand and running away with her. "Good luck with Jacob the Rhino, Gabby!"

"No!" shouted Gabby glaring after them. "You traitors!"

"Oh, hey Gabby," smiled Jacob coming to a complete stop in front of her. Gabby frowned. He was too happy for her liking.

"Jacob are you high?" frowned Gabby.

Jacob pouted. "What! No!" he shouted going back and forth with the balls of his feet. "So tomorrow the bonfire, how about we go together."

"You are seriously nuts. Nessie tried killing me because of you two days ago!" shouted Gabby.

"Which is why I'm here!" smiled Jacob. "To explain."

"I thought you were here to kill Melissa."

"Yeah that too," said Jacob smirking as if killing people was a good thing. Gabby at this moment couldn't agree more. "Please tell me Paul broke up with her, please."

"Yeah he did, he caught Melissa and Mike getting it on," growled Gabby wanting to get her eager hands around Melissa's throat to choke her.

"Nessie and I are over! Done! Finito!" shouted Jacob out of nowhere. Gabby's knees went weak. She had not expected that.

"What?" she stuttered.

"She's fully grown now Gabby! She looks like she's 17 now! Her infatuation with me is over! Now that I remember she was practically sucking face with Nahuel this morning," said Jacob so happily Gabby couldn't help but smile back, but quickly stopped herself. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and pulled her close. "Give me a chance."

"I gave you many," mumbled Gabby not looking up at him, which was a bad idea, because she was now concentrated on the small droplet of sweat that was trailing from his chest all the way down his abs disappearing into the waist band of his cut-off shorts. She cleared her throat and looked up to meet his smug eyes. She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"Yeah, friendship chances, that was all," he said catching her arm before it hit him, and kissed it softly before letting it go. "Just one chance, that's all I ask for, come on Gabby. Don't make me beg. I'll beg."

Gabby rolled her eyes, and jumped when Jacob got on his knees. "Jacob get up," said Gabby nervously trying to pull him up.

"Not until you give me a chance, please Gabby!" he begged shouting it to the heavens.

"Jacob! Get up!" shouted Gabby turning red when she noticed Seth and Jane giggling behind a tree.

"Give me a chance!" he shouted.

"Fine! Fine! Just get up!" she shouted and took a sigh of relieve when he stood up with a smile so bright it would put the stars to shame. "But-"

"Come on Gabby, don't do this to me," whined Jacob looking like a little kid.

"Listen to me," said Gabby putting her hands on either side of his shoulders. "Were not girlfriend and boyfriend, we are just together. You get what I'm saying?"

Jacob looked confused, but nodded slowly. "Ok…" he said then smiled. "I still get to kiss, hug, hold hands, and sleep in the same bed, right?"

"Boyfriends don't get to sleep in their girlfriends beds Jacob!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"But were not girlfriend and boyfriend, remember?" smirked Jacob.

Gabby stuttered, but did not admit defeated. "Ok you might be right," she mumbled. "What's with you and sleeping with me?"

"Your warm," smiled Jacob.

"You're 108 degrees Jacob."

Jacob pouted. "So?" he said frowning down at her. "Come on! You're getting your getting your weird request, and I want mine."

"Fine! Fine!" she shouted.

"No shagging!" shouted Seth from behind a tree. They heard a smack. "Oww! Jane! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I deserve a kiss. Ok! Ok! No kiss!

Gabby couldn't help but laugh. "Come out you two!" she shouted.

"It was all Seth's idea," said Jane getting dragged from behind the tree by Seth.

"No it was not!" scoffed Seth not letting go of Jane's hand once they were in front of them. Jane smiled at him and batted her eye lashes. "Ok, I'll take the blame."

"It seems like Seth is getting it on," smirked Jacob earning a glare from Gabby. "Oh, come on baby, I was just playing."

"You might sleep on the floor tonight Jacob Black," growled Gabby walking away from him.

"Gabby! Gabby!" shouted Jacob running after her after giving Seth a glare blaming him for Gabby getting mad at him. "Shorty!"

"Don't you call me Shorty, Jacob!" they heard Gabby scream.

As they were gone Jane tried pulling her hand away from Seth's hand, but he didn't let her. "Seth,"

"Jane," smiled Seth.

"This can't happen," she said and felt a stab in the heart when she saw his face fall. "I'm so sorry, we are just different."

"Don't do this Jane," pleaded Seth grabbing her other hand. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry," she said trying to keep the tears at bay. God! Now she remembered why she was happy she couldn't cry when she first became a vampire. She pushed him away and ran. Ran fast to Gabby's house ignoring the Seth's cries.

As she went to bed, thanks to Gabby she was able to sleep, she heard a wolf's howl. The howl was full of anguish and it broke her heart to hear it. She tried covering her hears with the pillow, but it did nothing to get rid of the noise. It did help that once in a while Jacob would snore and keep the howl to a minimum.

Gabby lay in bed; it was all she could do. She couldn't sleep because of everything that went on that day, and the fact that Jacob was sleeping almost on top of her didn't help. It made her blush knowing how close she was to him. Then she would smile when she remembered how long it took them to go to bed after discussing sleeping arrangement. Jacob was very determined and very stubborn.

When she moved to get the boiling feeling out of her skin he only tightened his grip on her and she froze when he began mumbling in his sleep. Her breath was knocked out with what she heard next.

"I love you Gabby," mumbled Jacob burying himself on the nook of her neck and sighing deeply.

**Authors Note: A new character will be introduced tomorrow, someone will get pissed and jealous (not Nessie), and someone will disappear(not literally)!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Yay! Jamaica has joined the club! Lol!**

**TOP 5 COUNTRIES**

**United Sates**

**Canada**

**UK**

**Ireland**

**Philippines **

Jacob woke up to find the bed empty. He frowned. How messed up was she? Leaving him to wake up alone in her room? Pretty messed up. He heard screaming coming from the kitchen, and decided to wake up. He put on his shorts, since he slept only in boxers and he cursed at himself when he remembered he hadn't brought a shirt. Then came the smirk. He crept into the kitchen to find Gabby making what looked like pancakes, Luke sitting on a stool with a small back, and Jane leaning on the counter with not a very happy face. Jacob motioned for Luke and Jane to keep quiet, Luke smiled, and Jane smirked.

"BOO!" shouted Jacob jumping up and scaring Gabby making her drop the pancake she was making.

"AAH!" shouted Gabby pushing him away. "That was your pancake; you're only getting 19 pancakes now."

"Aww," pouted Jacob wrapping his arms around Gabby's waist and kissing her forehead. "Where's Paul?"

"Getting your clothes from the Cullen's," answered Gabby walking out of his arms and serving Luke a pancake and some milk. "Almost killed you when he realized you were only sleeping in boxers."

"You stopped him?" asked Jacob surprised. Sure she was strong, but she wasn't as strong since she was 1/3 vampire, 1/3 werewolf, and 1/3 human.

"I helped," said Jane proudly. "Didn't like it very much, but hey, I enjoyed it."

They ate breakfast, Jacob happily getting his 20 pancakes. Just as they finished Emily came through the door followed by Embry, Seth, Jared, and Sam, all carrying food, drinks, tables, and coolers. The bonfire was going to be today, they had the Christmas bonfire every year. They spend it before everyone traveled out of the reservation to visit their friends and family. As a tribe they were very close.

"Who wants to help cook?" asked Emily getting the stove and oven ready before starting to cook. She glared at everyone's head since no one dared look into her eyes. "Sam thanks for offering."

Sam sighed, but managed to smile at his imprint. Jared and Paul went over to the beach tables in tow to set up. Embry flicked Jane's ear. "How's my best friend?" he smirked looking from Jane to Seth back to Jane.

Jane smiled up at him and slapped his hand away. "Embry, you are an idiot," muttered Jane trying her hardest not to look at Seth who looked heartbroken.

Embry rolled his eyes and went over to Seth swinging his arm over his shoulder. Seth pushed him away roughly. "Get the fuck away Embry!" he growled.

"What is your problem!" glared Embry.

"You're my problem!" shouted Seth his body starting to shake. Sam pulled Emily and Luke outside. Jacob made to grab Gabby but saw her raise her hands and made the couches, and coffee tables disappear.

"If he phases, he is not going to break my furniture," whispered Gabby hiding behind Jacob and clutching his shoulder.

"Seth calm down!" growled Jacob, but not using his alpha voice. He didn't like using his alpha voice. Jacob's shouting only made it worse. Seth began shaking uncontrollably and began to launch himself at Embry. "Seth! Fuck Seth stop!"

He didn't listen and walked slowly towards Embry still shaking. "Seth stop!" but this time it wasn't from Jacob or any of the pack. It was Jane. She placed herself right in his path, arms crossed, and a frown on her face. "Outside, come on."

He was about to protest, but when Jane grabbed his hand and began pulling him outside he melted, with a stupid smile on his lips. Everyone immediately headed for the window to see what was going on.

"What the heck happened in there?' she asked placing her hands on her waist. Gabby smirked. She had learned that from her. "Luke and Emily were in there! You could have hurt them!"

Seth frowned and looked at the floor. "I didn't want to hurt them," he explained running his hands through his hair, and letting out a frustrated groan. "I was angry, ok? I just wanted to let my anger out, and I thought Embry was the best one to get my anger out."

"Why not Jacob?" asked Jane.

"Jacob? Hell no. He'll beat me to a pulp, and not only that, but Gabby will explode my manhood," exclaimed Seth.

"Then why Embry?' she asked.

"Because he flicked your ear," mumbled Seth looking down at the floor again.

Jane tried her hardest not to laugh at his stupid excuse. "Oh, god, Seth," she smiled walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his torso. "You're an idiot."

"I know," muttered Seth wrapping his arms around Jane.

"Are you still mad?' asked Jane looking up at him.

"Will you be my girl friend?' asked Seth looking down at her. Jane sighed and pushed him away. "Jane."

"Look Seth, you might not have noticed but I'm a vampire and you're a werewolf, we are not even close to being compatible," explained Jane.

"Yeah well, you are my imprint," asked Seth crossing his arms over his chest and frowning down at Jane.

Jane groaned. Werewolves were stubborn and very determined creatures. So she decided to work at it from another angle. "Ok, well it doesn't matter because we are still going to the bonfire, together, right?"

Seth grinned. "Yup," he smiled. "So that means were friends?"

Jane nodded slowly.

"Best friends?' he asked

"Don't push yourself," smirked Jane as they walked back inside the house.

When night fell into La Push, First Beach was lighted with fires, laughter, screaming, and music. The party had just begun. Gabby wore dark blue skinny jeans, gray leather boots, and a dark purple off the shoulder sweater. She left her hair down and walked over to Luke, who was wearing small black vans, a white t-shirt, and a dark blue hoddie.

"You ready Luke?" asked Gabby walking to the room he shared with Paul. "Where's Jacob?"

"Right here," answered Jacob walking into the room. Gabby smirked. This was the first time she had seen him fully clothed in a long time, and the leather jacket suited him very well. "See something you like?"

Gabby blushed and looked away. "Shut up, were leaving," she said pushing him out of the way and walking out the room.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at First Beach, Kim running up to them. "Watch out, there are a lot of drunken horny teenagers," smiled Kim. At that comment Jacob frowned and wrapped a possessive arm around Gabby. Gabby rolled her eyes, but smiled. They all sat down in a log except for Luke who went to play with Tommy and other tribe kids.

A strong cold breeze swept through the beach making Gabby snuggle closer to Jacob. Jacob was only too happy to wrap both his arms around her and pulled her closer. When he saw a guy eyeing her up he growled at him and kissed her cheek just to show him she was taken by him. Gabby glared at him for doing that, but that didn't keep the blush from appearing on her face.

"What?" frowned Jacob leaning on close so that their foreheads touched. "He was checking you out. He needs to know his boundaries."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "What is he? 16?" she asked smiling up at Jacob while shaking her head. "I have you don't I?"

Jacob grinned. "Yup," he said softly kissing, before being abruptly interrupted by an angry Paul. Jacob groaned. "Man, Paul, what's gotten into you?"

"Other than you making out with my sister?" asked Paul glaring at Jacob and frowning at Gabby who was blushing once again. She seemed to be doing that a lot while with Jacob.

"We were kissing," fought Gabby glaring at her older brother, but stopped once she noticed that it wasn't because of her and Jacob kissing that he was mad at, but at something else. "What happened?"

Before he could answer Melissa stalked toward were they where, and she was fuming. Gabby stood up and glared at her. "Oh, this is between me and Paul, don't get into something that's none of your business," glared Melissa.

"It's my brother so it is," growled Gabby, Jacob holding her down. A loud shriek was heard from the forest, but only the werewolves and Gabby heard it, and only the werewolves could smell the sickly smell coming from the forest. "Did you hear that?"

She got her answer when all the pack members, her and Jane included ran into the forest so quickly no one saw them leave. When they got to the clearing they found four vampires encircling a human with fiery red hair in the middle of them looking terrified. "You smell delicious, human," smirked one of the vampires.

The girl's terror disappeared as if she just remembered something. She stood tall and proud and some fear flickered into the blood red eyes of the vampires. "Don't attack," she whispered to werewolves and to the Cullen's who had just arrived. "Fuck you leeches!" the girl screamed. Her hair began to glow a very bright red, her eyes turning completely white, her skin glowing gold, she looked terrifying. The vampires then erupted in fire, their screams of agony being heard only to the people watching what was going on.

"Gabby!" shouted Jane when the fire began coming towards her. This was her end. After centuries of living she was finally going to die to pay for all the horrible things she had done. Before she got the change to experience death the fire disappeared into thin air.

Gabby ran towards her friend after getting rid of the fire that was creeping to burn her. No one spoke after the pain of cries that came from the vampires were gone. They were all dead, deader than they already were. Everyone turned to look at the girl that was on her knees, too tired to even care who was in front of her. Her bangs covered her eyes, her white sweater was now brown, her jeans were ripped, and there was blood coming out from her knees and shoulders.

"Who are you?" asked Carlisle approaching the girl. The girl flinched and scattered away seeking refuge behind Paul. "You know what we are?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I do, my name is Sophia Dawson," choked out the girl looking up at Carlisle from behind Paul, still not daring to come out. "I'm the fire bender."

"What!" shouted Carlisle not believing his ears. "All this time we have been looking for guy and it's a girl!"

The girl frowned and stood up using Paul's frame to stand up; she was weak, after killing four vampires. "Gabby is human, a werewolf, and a vampire, and you are saying that is impossible for a girl to be a fire bender," she questioned finally coming out from behind Paul and standing to face Carlisle. "Which one of you is Gabby?"

Gabby approached her and stood before Carlisle. "I am," she answered looking at Sophia with a questioning gaze. "Why did you come?"

"You might not believe this, but I came for help," she answered looking around at the werewolf's. "And to warn you. The Volturi were in New York last time a vampire tried to kill me. That was a week ago."

"Why ask for help?" asked Jacob. "You are a fire bender; can't you just ask the water bender to control them?"

"Oh yes," said Sophia sarcastically. "Ask the man that killed my father, and is trying to kill me for help. I wonder how that will work out.

After that comment they all sat down in the clearing and heard all she had to say. Her father had been killed when she was 14, and she ran away because of the fear that she would be killed by the water bender, leaving her little sister, Billie, behind. She lived all around the world for 4 years, living with different werewolf tribes, the ones that were brave enough to protect her. A few weeks ago she came to Forks to practice more with her power, after she heard from nomadic vegetarian vampires that vampires seemed to be attracted to the small city in Washington.

"How did you hear from me?" asked Gabby. She was sitting between Jacob's legs, his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm. Nessie didn't mind since she herself was in Nahuel's arms. Nahuel though was not happy Gabby was in Jacob's arms. Bella was furious Gabby was with _her_ best friend Jake, and Edward seemed to notice it.

"All the vampires that I killed were after you, apparently the Volturi paid them a whole lot of money to either kill your or take you to Volterra," answered Sophia looking really tired, but didn't stop from answering people's questions.

"That explains why things seemed to be normal," said Gabby more to herself than to Sophia.

"Yeah, got rid of all of them, but I don't know how long I can keep it like that," she sighed. "My power needs to recharge, if it doesn't I collapse in the middle of the fight."

"How is that a bad thing?" muttered Bella crossing her arms over her chest.

Nessie glared at her mom. "Mom, please, stop," mumbled Nessie ignoring her mom's dirty looks and turning her attention to Sophia. "Where are you staying?"

That posed a problem. The best answer was at Gabby's house, but that was a full house already. Next it was Emily's house, but Leah and Seth were already staying there, since Sue had sold her house to move with Charlie. Then it was Jared's house, but Kim, Tommy, and Brady were staying there. Collin was out of the question since he had five siblings. The Cullen's were considered, but Sophia politely turned them down.

"I've been staying with a friend, her name is Vivian Morales, she goes to La Push High," answered Sophia clearly surprised that everyone was being kind to her, even the vampires, when she was rude to them. "Don't worry she knows about everything."

"Everything!" exclaimed Bella glaring at Sophia. "Are you crazy? The Volturi can find out and they will kill her or worse start a war because of it."

"A war is already on the horizon," growled Gabby.

"I don't see why you just don't marry him,"' sneered Bella.

"Why don't you marry him?' smirked Gabby.

"Whoa," said Sophia. "Vivian is some tough chick, ok? She knows how to work her guns."

"Guns don't harm us," smiled Bella cruelly.

"They do when it's a fire gun," said Sophia proudly.

**Author's Note: What do you think about Sophia? Is Bella jealous over Jacob? Does Nahuel have feelings for Gabby? Will Paul imprint? Will Embry imprint? Will Vivian make Bella swallow her words? Let's hope she does.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Top 5!**

**United States**

**United Kingdom**

**Australia**

**Canada**

**Philippines **

"I can't do it!" shouted Sophia at Jacob who was telling her, more like screaming, to throw a fireball at him. She would refuse to harm anyone. Especially if it was the ones she was suppose to be protecting. "It could kill you!"

"You would be doing everyone a favor!" squealed Jane when Jacob threw a rock at her, not hard enough to harm her, but hard enough to emit an 'OW'. Jane stuck out her tongue. "Look, you might not have noticed, but we have a freak here in La Push. This freak has some killer reflexes and has some freaky kind of radar that senses when someone is in danger."

"I think it comes with being a mother," said Seth coming up behind Jane.

"Yeah so do I," muttered Jane who then started a conversation with Seth about it.

"Or the imprint," interrupted Sophia. Earning her a glare from Jacob, a frown from Seth, and a confused look from Jane.

"She's not my imprint," mumbled Jacob.

"But of course-!" shouted Sophia then clamped her mouth shout. "Oh, I'm in trouble now."

Jacob frowned and turned to look at her. "Finish what you were going to say," ordered Jacob.

Sophia raised an eyebrow and stood tall. Sophia was a true lady. She was calm, smart, and respectful. Never did she once insult anyone; on the contrary she gave compliments. But when there was danger she took out her claws, like yesterday night. "Remember who you're talking to, Alpha."

"My bad, your highness," sneered Jacob, and began walking away before he saw a pretty brunette girl making her way to where they were. "Who is that?"

Out of nowhere the girl appeared behind him, startling him. "Vivian, nice to meet you," she smiled holding out her hand. She didn't wait for him to lift his arm and shake it, she took it and shook it, before dropping it. "Here I am! As I promised!"

"What's in the duffel bag? Stuff to kill vampires?" joked Seth looking at the bright purple bag that was now on the floor.

"Duh!" laughed Vivian opening the bag and pulling out a big gun with no effort. "Just came from Newton's to buy more ammo. I just love my baby."

"Weird," mumbled Jane looking at the gun with fear. Seth frowned and stood in front of her just incase the gun magically went off.

"'Oh, honey, don't worry. I'm not here to kill you. Sophia told me all about you. I'm actually here to kill Bella," smiled Vivian brightly. Jane laughed. Finally someone that thought like her!

"No, no, no," interrupted Gabby easily taking the gun from Vivian. "We are not here to kill Bella. No matter how much I agree."

"Fine," muttered Vivian. "I'm hungry, ya'll have some food?"

"Come to my house, I made pasta," said Gabby, they all followed her. All too happy to get out of the intensive training Jacob had been putting them through. Embry and Paul were lucky; they managed to find excuses to miss training. Embry was helping him mom paint the kitchen and Paul had applied for college while he was dating Melissa and was now in college getting ready for his finals.

"Whoa, bender girl," said Jacob pulling her back. "I haven't forgotten, what you where going to say."

"You might as well," muttered Sophia pulling her hand away.

"What were you going to say!" screamed Jacob.

Sophia bit her lip, and nodded. "Fine, but you need to wait until I finish the story, ok?"

Jacob nodded in agreement.

"The fire bender is the one that chooses the imprints," began Sophia. "My father choose all the imprints up until his death, five years ago. He thought you and Nessie would make a great couple, he thought that if you and Nessie were to imprint the werewolves and the vampires wouldn't be hostile to each other. He was wrong. Things got ugly all around the world. Werewolves killed vampires, and vampires killed werewolves for no reason at all. So he tried to change it."

"Change it?" interrupted Jacob and clamped his mouth shut when he saw her annoyed expression.

"Yes, change it," answered Sophia. "Before he got to change it, the water bender sent vampires to kill him. So for five years it was up to me to make the imprints. It took me a while to get the hang of it, but I got it."

"What about my imprint? Did you try and change it as well?" asked Jacob already forgetting his agreement.

"Yes, but breaking an imprint is harder than making one," sighed Sophia. "Nessie was making it hard, she really cared for you, and you for her. When Gabby arrived things got easier. You drifted apart and Gabby was making it easier to break the imprint."

"So what am I!" shouted Jacob. "Just a damn pawn! A piece in a fucking game of chess! You used me as a science experiment and thought I would be ok with it! I turn into a freaking dog, but I still have a damn heart!"

"Jacob listen!" shouted Sophia trying to catch his attention when he began walking away.

"Shut your fucking mouth bender!" he shouted throwing the house door open to reveal everyone sitting with their mouths wide open.

"What's going on?" asked Gabby standing up.

"I'm leaving!" shouted Jacob going over to their room and began packing. He was going back to were he belonged. To his Nessie. Nahuel could go back to where he came from. Nessie and him belonged together, no matter how many people were suffering because of it or how many wanted to change it.

"Where?" shouted Gabby following him into the room and standing in the doorway.

"Back to where I belong," he answered grabbing his back and walking over to where she was. "With Nessie."

Gabby's mouth fell open. She quickly closed it. "Just don't come back. I won't be here," said Gabby walking away and locking herself on Paul's room.

"What the fuck wolf boy!" shouted Jane stepping before the front door.

"Move out the fucking way Jane!" growled Jacob roughly pushing her out the front door. Seth growled and pushed Jacob out the house.

"Don't you touch her!" he growled.

That was the last time everyone saw each other for a while. Jacob didn't come back. He stayed with Nessie who wasn't to happy with him. Bella was only to happy to have him close and away from Gabby.

Soon Christmas and New Year's were over. Been weeks since he had seen the pack, his father, and Gabby. Usually he would go into town and see them from afar or would hear from the town people. This time he didn't see any one, or heard about them either.

"Hey, Jacob can you go get some ice-cream?" asked Nessie. Jacob nodded and headed over to the ice-cream isle. For a while he had been acting like a zombie. Acting like he was Nessie's butler. He did what ever she asked. The worst part was that she was still with Nahuel.

He was about to reach for the ice-cream when a small hand beat him to it. He growled. The small girl raised her eyebrow and looked up at him. "Well, honey, don't be too slow next time," smirked Vivian putting the ice-cream on the cart.

"Vivian?" he asked. He hadn't seen anyone from the reservation in a while and seeing her was a big surprise.

The girl nodded. "That's me," she smiled. "See ya later, big guy."

Before she was able to go she was pulled back. "How's everyone?"

"Uh," the girl said frowning. "As good as they could be."

"How's Gabby," he asked.

"Well she has a broken heart, believed in all your stupid lies, she was doing pretty well," said Vivian her eyes turning into a heated glare.

"Was doing pretty well?" he asked.

"She moved,"' said Vivian rolling her eyes. "To Canada. With Luke. Things are pretty bad back at the rez. Jane has been crying her eyes out; Seth's heart is broken, Paul plans on killing you, a very painful death from what I've heard, I've been given him tips. Last of all Sophia thought me and Embry would make a prefect couple and made me his imprint!"

Jacob didn't hear after he found out Gabby had moved. "She moved?" he asked.

Vivian nodded.

"She shouldn't have she should have stayed!" he shouted grabbing the attention of the store.

"Why?"

"Because!" growled Jacob. "She shouldn't just run from her problems."

Vivian had started to walk away from him, but sharply turned around. "You're a bloody bastard. You though she was going to be there every time you came back. She's not a rag, she's a person. La Push for her doesn't bring the happiest childhood memories, but you should know that."

She walked away before he could say anything else. He walked away telling Nessie there wasn't anymore ice-cream. She nodded paid for the food and drove back home. That night Nessie had Nahuel left for a date. The rest went hunting, leaving him and Bella behind.

He laid on his room thinking. About her. He was so stupid, a brainless idiot more like it. He knew he was wallowing in self pity, but he didn't care. He had let her go because of his stupid pride. He let all his family go in a matter of seconds.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Bella. She was wearing a long shirt with no pants, and was carrying a bottle of wine and two cups. "Want company?" she asked closing the door behind her and sitting on his bed.

"No," answered Jacob sitting up on his bed to keep some space in between them.

"Too bad," smirked Bella serving him a cup of wine.

Things got heated after that. Bella was not waiting any longer. She wanted him and she wanted him bad. Edward was great, but it seemed that now he was too worried about the Volturi and Nessie he paid no attention to her. She was beautiful and she knew it, but Gabby had to come and ruin everything.

Clothing became less and less, but the kissing and touching became more and more. Finally, After so long. Finally. The sex was not gentle. He was not gentle. She liked it that way. She was in it for the pleasure and the craving for his skin. He was in it to drown his sorrows and to forget about her. He couldn't even say her name. It hurt too much. As if she was his imprint instead of Nessie.

The funny thing was that he saw her instead of Bella. Dark skin instead of pale skin. Black hair instead of brown. And as he reached his climax he screamed out her name. Bella heard. She tried to pretend like she didn't care. She did, and she didn't know why.

They laid naked in the bed covered by the black silk sheets. Bella scooted over to snuggle close to him, but he only pushed her away. "Jacob,"

"Get out, Bella."

"'But Jacob."

"Get out Bella!"

She quickly put on her clothes and ran out. Even after all that he thought of her. That stupid girl! Years ago he would have been so happy for Jacob finding a nice girl as she was with Edward. Now, now she was furious. She wanted Jacob for herself. She had seen him first. He loved her first. She cursed herself for making the wrong decision. If she would have chosen him none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have been a vampire, and have to had left Charlie behind. Most of all Jacob wouldn't have been in love with Gabriella.

"Are you sure?" asked Seth as he sat with the whole pack in Emily's living room.

Vivian rolled his eyes. "I'm positive, he loves her. I know it," she said again for the millionth time. "If you ask me again I will have Embry stuck his foot up your ass."

Embry grinned wrapping his arm around Vivian earning him a death glare, but a small smile as well. "Well he's an idiot," muttered Jane.

"'I need to tell you guys something," said Sophia shyly. No one heard her. Her voice was too small, and the pack was too loud.

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Paul whistling to get the attention of everyone in the room. Paul smiled sweetly at Sophia. Sophia blushed and quickly looked away. "All yours, baby."

"Don't call me like that," mumbled Sophia. "Jacob loves Gabby."

"How do you know that?" sighed Seth.

"I did some research," informer Sophia taking out a book from her bag. "I went to Billy, he gave me this. It's a legend. More like a prophecy you might say. Jacob was supposed to imprint on Nessie. If he wouldn't have Gabby would have never come back to La Push. They would have never fallen in love."

"What makes you say that?" asked Seth.

"Since the beginning of time it was faith that Gabby would become Jacob's imprint. Not Nessie. It was just a way to get two stubborn people together. Through jealousy."

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get to post sooner, but Semester exams are hell. But I posted now! Don't hate me for making Bella sleep with Jacob. Ok. Hate me. I hate myself for it too.**


	16. Chapter 16

TOP 5

United States

Australia

United Kingdom

Malaysia

Israel

It was already February about two months since she had left La Push and things weren't getting any easier. She had enrolled little Luke in a day care since her aunt worked in a hair salon and she worked in dentist's office and no one was there to care for him. Luke had no talked since they had left La Push. Sure he said please, and thank you, and talked when spoken to, but he never talked other than that. The once bubbly child was no more, and that almost brought Gabby to go back to La Push and talk things out with Jake. Almost. Her pride wouldn't let her to it.

"Baby, you might want to make more hamburger meat," spoke Julie. Julie had been a very close friend of her mother's. Julie wasn't her aunt by blood, but either way she called her aunt.

Gabby put the spatula down and turned to look at her aunt. "What are you talking about Aunt Julie? Did you invite the neighbors over?" she asked not being able to hide her wince. The neighbor had a soon that was 17 named Kyle who seemed to be taken with her. Even when she told him she had an adopted son that didn't stop him. "Please I beg you Aunt Julie, please tell me you didn't invite them over."

Julie rolled her eyes at her over dramatic niece. "Don't overreact Gabby, that Kyle is a good kid, very handsome too," smiled Julie at her niece's look of horror. "Oh, you stop it. I didn't invite them over so you can relax."

"Then why make more food?" asked Gabby.

"Just make more food," ordered Julie giving her the eye that always used to creep her out. What was she saying? It still scared her.

As she made more hamburger meat on her Aunt's order she heard the ruble of trucks being parked on the driveway. She frowned. It better not be Kyle trying to show her off to his friends like last week. She took the spatula and headed to the door when she heard to door bell ring. She opened the door and prepared to bash Kyle in the head.

"What the fuck do you want Kyle!" she screamed and stopped short when she saw Seth, Jane, Embry, Paul, Vivian, and Sophia's surprised faces. "Oh."

"Who the fuck is Kyle?" growled Jacob pushing Seth and Embry out of his way.

"Damn it! Jacob I told you to wait in the fucking car!" screamed Paul hitting Jacob on the head. That's all he dared to do. A jealous Jacob was not to be messed with, especially when he himself wanted to know who Kyle was. "Yeah, who the fuck is Kyle?"

Gabby rolled her eyes and flicked Jacob the bird, then turned to Paul and smiled. "Good to see you in Canada."

"You didn't answer Gabby," growled Jacob wanting to kill who ever Kyle was, but was being held back by Seth and Embry. "Who the fuck is Kyle?"

She was about to tell him to fuck off, when Luke ran down the stairs and threw himself on Jacob. "Daddy! Daddy!" he shouted grabbing onto Jacob for dear life.

Jacob's frown turned into an adorable smile and Gabby couldn't help but feel the anger melting away. "Kiddo I missed you!" he smiled crouching down and engulfing him in a hug. When thinking of a 20 year old you don't think of him becoming attached to a tiny four year old and then becoming his dad, and yet here he was doing it to impress Paul's little sister, and to have this little kid smile up at him like he was his hero.

"Gabriella who's at the door?" shouted Julie quickly walking down the stairs and stopping at the doorway to see three pretty girls and four humongous guys. "Oh dear God, what do they feed you back in La Push?"

Paul laughed and hugged Julie picking her up a couple of feet from the ground. "Aunt Julie!" he shouted twirling her around like she weighed nothing. "Haven't seen you in for ever."

"Paul!" shrieked Julie trying to get out of her nephews arms. "Paul Meraz you let your Aunt down this instant!"

"What ever you say Aunt Julie," smiled Paul putting Julie down.

"Well, I know Paul, but who's the rest?"

"This is Jane, Seth, Embry, Vivian and Jacob," smiled Paul before taking hold of Sophia's hand and pulling her from behind Seth and Embry. "And this is Sophia."

"Nice to meet you darling," smiled Julie before winking at Paul. She knew her nephew to well. He liked the red head.

Sophia nodded enthusiastically. "Nice too meet you too," stuttered Sophia before looking down at the ground.

"Oh, no need to be shy with me darling, call me Aunt Julie, everyone," she smiled before letting everyone into the house. Much to Gabby's pleading to have Jacob stay in the porch, but Luke had already pulled his daddy up the stairs into his room to show him all the toys Aunt Julie had bought him.

"So the tall, muscular one is the dad?" asked Julie pulling Gabby into the kitchen.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "They are all tall and muscular Aunt Julie," said Gabby. "But if you must one, it's Jacob, the tallest one."

Aunt Julie shrieked. "Oh my God, he's my kind of man," sighed Aunt Julie fanning herself. "Now I know why Kyle doesn't grab your attention. You were hiding superman back in La Push!"

"Aunt Julie!" whined Gabby hiding her blushing face with her hands. "Remember what I told you."

"Oh, yes, he broke your heart and all that jazz," she said rolling her eyes. Kids in love are so complicated now-a-days she thought. "If he didn't care for you he wouldn't have come all the way to Canada, and he wouldn't have acted like a jealous prick when Kyle was mentioned."

"Jealous prick?' giggled Gabby.

"I picked up British slang when I traveled to Europe when you were gone," informed Aunt Julie waving her away. "As I was saying, that boy's heart knows exactly what it wants, his brain on the other hand is malfunctioning. You shouldn't worry a man's brain is ten times slower than a women's, but they make up for it in bed. And from the looks of it that boys got a lot of stamina," giggled Aunt Julie watching as Jacob walked down the stairs with Luke in one arm and a box toys in another.

"Oh, please, stop it Aunt Julie," whined Gabby shaking her head and walking into the living room away from her Aunt's very true comments. Jacob was one hell of a man.

"I missed you so much Gabby!" shouted Jane throwing herself on Gabby. "And memorize that good, because I won't ever say it again!"

"I missed you too Jane," smiled Gabby. She knew Jane wasn't much of a softy which is why she was perfect for Seth because Seth did show his feelings and that's exactly what she needed. Someone who wouldn't consider her weak for shedding a few tears here and there.

"I did too!" shouted Vivian. "These guys wouldn't stop complaining about the horrible food! Paul's cooking was trash. So I had to pull a few pranks here and there."

"A few my ass," muttered Embry rubbing his leg, which Gabby guessed was an injury from a prank Vivian had pulled on him. Gabby couldn't help but laugh. Sophia was a great match maker, Embry finally found someone as fun seeking as he was. Embry wasn't as hard as Jane but he did like to show himself off as macho, and Vivian was having none of that. They were perfect, always trying to pull the other for some fun. Both balls of energy.

"Anyways," interrupted Sophia pulling her hand away from Paul's grasp. "The Volturi, they are near, somewhere in Montana, they are going slow, trying to confuse Alice, always changing their mind."

"There still after me?" asked Gabby sitting on the coffee table facing Sophia. "After all this time, they still want me?"

"They don't want you, he wants you, their leader wants you," corrected Sophia. "He wants power, a lot o it and with you he has that power."

"Good God, why me?" sighed Gabby dropping her head on her hands. "I guess I have to suck it up and face the consequences. I am a complete freak after all."

"Gabby," said Paul trying to grab her attention. "That's not all."

"There's more?" asked Gabby.

"Yeah, its about Melissa," began Paul.

"She's not bugging you again is she?" asked Gabby. "So much for being my best friend."

"No, worse," said Paul taking a deep breath before continuing. "She's one of them?"

"Them? Who's them?"

"Me," answered Jane. "One of my kind. Marcus bit her and turned her into a vampire, but that's not the worst part. She asked him, practically begged him to turn her into a vampire."

"What! Why!" shouted Gabby not believing her ears. "How do you know?"

"Alice, she had a vision," Vivian told her. "That's why we came, to warn you. The Volturi will probably find out where you are in a couple of days and change their course."

"Burgers are ready!" shouted Aunt Julie from the kitchen. "Outside everyone!"

Everyone walked outside to a big green picnic table and took their seats. Aunt Julie placed plates of food on their table and they began eating. Vivian and Embry were the loudest. Both were teasing each other and in the end Luke got into the teasing and emerged the winner. No one was about to tease Luke when both his parents where around. That was just asking to be killed.

"So, Jacob, you're Luke's father, right?" grinned Aunt Julie looking from Jacob to Gabby back to Jacob.

Jacob chewed down his food and nodded. "Yes, mam," answered Jacob.

"Call me Aunt Julie, honey," smiled Aunt Julie. "Well, that's good to know. My Gabby needs a strong man to look after her. You're good looking too."

Gabby who had been drinking from her soda choked.

"Darling, you ok?" grinned Aunt Julie.

Gabby nodded furiously. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she said and stood up quickly when the door bell rang. "I'll get that!"

Forgetting that her Aunt didn't know about her new acquired powers she ran quickly into the house and opened the door not even out of breath. "Gabby!" shouted a male voice throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Kyle, hey," muttered Gabby cursing herself for opening the door. She looked behind him and sighed when she saw none of his little friends. At least he didn't bring anyone, she thought.

"It smells great. What did you make? Burgers? Can I come in?" he asked and with out waiting for a response he walked into the house and made his way into the backyard. "Aunt Julie!"

"Kyle, honey, what are you doing here?" asked Aunt Julie standing from her chair and giving him a quick hug. "Oh, no matter, meet some of Gabby's friends. Everyone introduce yourselves, this is Kyle."

"Jane, her friend," greeted Jane not getting rid of her icy tone. She didn't like him. From what she heard of him, he was an annoying kid.

"Embry,"

"Vivian!" waved Vivian eagerly causing Embry to throw a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"Paul, her brother," smirked Paul eyeing Kyle. Nope he was annoying alright.

"Sophia, nice to meet you," smiled Sophia. Kyle smiled and gave her a small wink. Paul glared and growled softly so Sophia was the only one that heard him. Paul wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sophia turned to look at him and frowned, but when he grinned at her innocently she blushed and turned away. He was getting really good at making her blush. They were not girlfriend and boyfriend, but he treated their relationship as such. They spent most of their time together; he took her out the movies and everywhere else with out even asking. He would just ask her to get dressed and they were on their way. She had declined one time and it turned out to be the wrong answer. He stood outside her front door for two hours in the pouring rain before she relented and greed to go with him. He was a very persistent wolf.

Jacob stood up and was about to introduce himself when Gabby walked outside and stood in front of Kyle. He's lucky Gabby's in front, thought Jacob.

"So everyone, you've meet Kyle, and Kyle you've meet everyone," smiled Gabby, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Except me," interrupted Jacob.

Gabby bit her lip. "Oh, well, Kyle this is Jacob. Jacob this is Kyle," she smiled nervously. "Let's go back inside."

"Yeah, I'm Jacob," smirked Jacob. "Luke's father."

Gabby could have killed herself right there. "Oh, you're the dad, oh," said Kyle nervously.

"Yup, I'm the dad," said Jacob coldly. So coldly it make Jane proud. "So tell me, what are you doing here, kid?"

"I'm no kid!" shouted Kyle trying to get pass Gabby. Gabby pushed him back and kept giving Jacob glances that said 'quit it'. Glances and warnings he wasn't listening to or cared about. This mother fucker was touching with _his_ Gabby. HIS GABBY. He didn't know why. She wasn't his imprint and still he was angry as hell. He shouldn't be this angry.

"You look like one to me!" growled Jacob.

"Shut the fuck up giant!" screamed Kyle.

"Whoa! Whoa!" shouted Gabby pushing them both back. "Both of you calm down!"

"I'll calm down once he leaves!" shouted Jacob.

"Yeah right! Once he leaves!"

"Ugh!" growled Gabby grabbing Jacob and pulling him into the house slamming the door behind her. "You Jacob Black are annoying as hell!"

"No, just persistent," he calmly said. Weird how his mood immediately changed after Kyle wasn't five feet from her. Gabby growled and made her hands into fists. Jacob jumped. "What the fuck was that!"

"Oh, what are you talking about?" asked Gabby smiling sweetly.

"Don't you what are you talking about me, a shock went all through my body," said Jacob frowning down at Gabby.

"Well I can't explode you, at least let me shock you!" huffed Gabby.

"What did I do!" he shouted back.

"You left me!" shouted Gabby. "That's what you did! You left me and you didn't give me a reason why! Damn Jacob you broke my heart! Luke cried when you left. Sat near the window for a whole week waiting for you to return! You never came! You let me down, but worst of all you let him down! I love you, but I'll do what ever it takes to protect my baby from harm. Even if it means ripping my heart from my chest and stuffing it into a box under lock and key. I'll hide my feelings and pretend like I'm as happy as I could ever be for him."

"Well you better hide that key very well, because I won't stop until I find it," growled Jacob pushing her into a wall, not leaving her a space to run away. "I love you Gabby."

Gabby turned around and tried to cover her hears, but Jacob pulled her hands down.

"Listen to me!" he shouted. "I love you Gabby! I love you! Listen to me! I love you! I love you! I love you, you hear me! I love you so much it hurts! And I'm not letting you go! I made mistakes, I'm making mistakes, and I will make mistakes, but that won't change how I feel about you."

Jacob touched his forehead with hers, the tears mixing together, not knowing whose tears were whose. He loved her so much and he be damned if he was going to let Kyle have her. "I love you," he whispered before capturing her lips with his engulfing her into a slow sweet kiss. With one hand wrapped around her waist he pulled her closer to him, and with the other he cupped her small face to his. Her lips were soft. So soft and warm. As their need for each other grew so did their kiss He wanted to be closer. He needed to be closer. He pushed her farther into the wall causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He let out a moan when her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest. She was soft. She was warm. She was his. His to have. His to take. His to love. His and only his. The wolf in him growled wanting to take what is rightfully his. Jacob thrusted into her; the animal in him purring at the delightful feeling of having its mate so close.

The slamming of the door broke them apart. Or more like broke Gabby from Jacob. Jacob on the other hand was all too eager to continue the session the animal in him growling in agreement.

"What the fuck are you doing inside!" growled Jacob slamming his fist on the wall.

"What the fuck where you doing with my sister!" Paul growled back.

"N-nothing," stuttered Gabby getting in between Paul and Jacob.

"Sure looks like it," grinned Jane looking at Gabby's disheveled appearance.

Gabby shrieked and buttoned her shirt back up. When did that happen? She mentally shook her head. Her head was so fogged up she wanted to punch Jacob. It was his fault after all.

"Gabby!" shouted Kyle running to her. Gabby's eyes widened. This was not good.

"Get your fucking hands of her!" shouted Jacob grabbing Gabby and putting himself in front of her.

"No, no, not again!" shouted Gabby taking hold of Jacob and pulling him up the stairs. "Jacob, come on."

"No sex tonight!" shouted Aunt Claire making Gabby blush. When they arrived at her room she closed the door behind them and pointed for him to sit on the bed. He did. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, I'm sleeping here?" he asked laying on the bed and stretching his arms.

"No, your not sleeping here!" screamed Gabby grabbing one of her pillows and hitting him with it.

"What!" he shouted trying to take the pillow away from her. He took it away and threw it across the room. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him, holding onto her waist to keep her from moving. "Would you calm down. Damn it girl you are crazy!"

"Me! You bastard!" she shouted hitting his chest.

"Stop! Stop it!" he shouted flipping them over so he was on top. He looked around the door and hi eyes landed on the bed. "Nice bed. Really big. This I can work with."

Gabby's mouth fell open. "You pervert!"

Jacob smirked. "You love it."

Gabby rolled her eyes, but knew it was true. No matter how many times he broke her heart she would still love him no matter what.

Just outside the door Paul and Sophia sat listening in to their little fight. "So, what do you think?" he asked standing up and offering his hand.

"They love each other," said Sophia taking his hand and standing up.

"He better, because that's my sister he's sleeping with," muttered Paul still holding Sophia's hand as they headed for the room Aunt Julie offered her.

"Good night Paul," she said when they arrived to her room.

Paul frowned. "I can come in? Even for a little while?" he asked looking over her head at the very big room.

Sophia shook her head smiling. "Its 11, Paul, and I'm positive you're not planning to stay for a while," said Sophia.

"You wound me, Sophia," he said touching his chest. "Come on, you're not letting me sleep with Seth and Embry, right? Don't do this to me."

"Fine, fine, but you're sleeping on top of the covers," she said rolling her eyes at the other dramatic Paul.

Paul grinned walking into the room, and closing the door behind him. In the end Paul did not sleep on top of the covers. He always got what he wanted. It did take him a whole thirty minutes to get her to agree though.

"Vivian!" shouted Embry walking into her room and slamming the door closed behind him. For a greeting he got a pillow thrown at him. "No in the mood?"

"Its 12, Embry, I need my sleep, go to hell!" she shouted covering her head with another pillow.

"Aww, come on baby, can I sleep here?" he asked pushing her to make room for himself on her bed.

"Does it matter what I got to say?" grumbled Vivian when Embry began moving her.

"No not really," he chuckled getting the bed and covering them both.

"Your lucky Canada is cold," she mumbled scooting over to be closer to his warmth. "And that you are very warm."

"Go to sleep Viv."

"Go to hell."

"Seth? Seth? Are you sleeping?" asked Jane kneeling next to Seth's bed.

Seth yawned but still sat up. His imprint needed him after all. "You ok Jane?" he asked rubbing his eyes and looking over at her. "Jane, you're crying."

Jane smiled. "Way to state the obvious, wolf," she said tried to lighten the mood, but they both knew that the nightmares she had were no laughing matter. She dreamt of him. Aro. The monster that ruined her life or better yet her death, since she wasn't really living. She dreamt about that night when he had walked into her room and taken advantage of her. Her brother, her dear brother had been tortured for trying to help her. God knows where he was now. She just hoped he was safe and happy. "Can I sleep here?"

"Another nightmare?" he asked looking around the room to see that Paul, Embry, and Jacob's beds empty. The bastards had gotten lucky. He pulled the covers back and made some room for her. "Get in."

She smiled gratefully and climbed onto the bed snuggling close to him. A few minutes later she fell asleep. Seth on the other hand stayed awake watching her sleep. A smile formed on his lips when Jane mumbled his name on her sleep.

"Sleep well, Jane, I love you," he said kissing her softly on her lips and falling asleep himself. He slept comfortable for once. He wasn't extremely hot since Jane was freezing. Jane also slept wonderfully. She wasn't cold because Seth was extremely hot it both senses of the word.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The reason it took me for ever to write was because I didn't know where to go after the last chapter. I kept re writing it because I didn't like how it turned out and finally I'm very satisfied in how it turned out. Hopefully all you think the same. Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

**United States**

**United Kingdom**

**Australia**

**Germany**

**Austria**

"What the fuck is your problem!" growled Embry pulling the covers over his face to cover keep the light out of his eyes.

"Wake up! Jared and Kim are here and they have something important to say!" shouted Vivian jumping on Embry making him groan at the sudden impact. "Come on Aunt Julie even made pancakes!"

On the other side of the hall Jane had slept all through the night with no nightmares. It seemed that Seth chased them all away. Their love seemed less impossible by the day, but Jane didn't want to think to deep into it. She knew she loved him, but they were completely different. Nothing more could happen. Seth had tried and kept on trying to change her mind, and little by little it began to work. She would let him hug, kiss her, and hold her hand all in public. In private it was more intense. He wouldn't just hug her, he would embrace her, he wouldn't just kiss her, no he would try so desperately to make the kisses deeper and more passionate, and most of the time he would achieve it, and he wouldn't just hold her hand, no he would hold her and lull her to sleep. People would think he would have gotten tired of chasing, but he didn't. It only got him more determined. They belonged together, Sophia thought so, Seth thought so, everyone else did, so why couldn't Jane?

Jane moaned when she felt soft lips press onto her forehead. "It's too early," she mumbled buying herself deeper into Seth's chest.

Seth chuckled. "Come on J, wake up," whispered Seth even though he himself didn't want to get out of bed either. He was so used to seeing her sleepy that he couldn't remember a time when she couldn't sleep.

"No, I don't want to," she whined wrapping her arms around Seth's chest.

Jane would never let her guard down. Never. Sure, when she had arrived everyone had seen her broken, but soon after she was the same Jane, except with out the evilness. With Seth it was another story. She wasn't afraid to be herself when he was around, because she knew either way he would love her no matter what. Something that no one did, except her brother. Thinking about him made her quickly sit up. Seth jumped at the impact.

"Jane?" asked Seth. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

Jane smiled sadly. "I miss my brother," she smiled. "He tried to help you know, but Felix was holding him back. I've never seen him so angry before. Usually it's me that is always angry at the world. Not Alec. He was always happy, but not that day. That day he was so angry."

"Jane, why didn't you use your power?" asked Seth taking hold of her hand and tracing small circles on her palm.

"My power works with anger and hate," she explained. "That day I wasn't angry or hateful. I was scared, I was so frightened. I wanted to die."

Seth's body began to shake. He wanted to kill. Kill Aro for even thinking of touching his Jane. He tried taking deep breaths but the image of Aro forcefully touching his Jane made him want to turn, run all the way to Italy, and ripping Aro into pieces. The first time Jane told him what happened he had destroyed her whole room and made a hole in her wall that overlooked the living room. He did turn that day and destroyed innocent tress, but her tears made him turn back. He held her and whispered soothing words to her all night. She had opened herself up that day and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms to keep the cruel world from ever making her cry again.

"Jared!" greeted Jacob walking down the stairs, he had been thinking of taking a shower but a very angry and chirpy Vivian had scolded him for not waking up and going down the stairs to greet Jared and Kim. "Hey Kim."

"Hey Jacob," smiled Kim looking up from her breakfast. "You look too happy this morning, what happened?"

"I slept with Gabby," grinned Jacob.

"WHAT!" growled Paul managing not to choke on his orange juice. He jumped up from his chair, but was stopped from lunging by Gabby.

"Paul, we slept in the same bed, that's it," she said blushing a deep red.

"Of course we did, we couldn't really do it in separated beds now could we?" smirked Jacob. Paul growled.

"Jacob," whined Gabby covering her face with her hands. He always managed to make her blush. She usually didn't.

"Gabby," whined Jacob. Gabby glared. "Oh, ok, fine. We just slept in the same bed, nothing happened."

"Thank you, Jake," smiled Gabby.

"Do I get a kiss?" he pouted. Gabby shook her head. "In my cheek?"

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Fine,"' she sighed, but of course she wanted to kiss him. She stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek and when she was about to he moved and their lips meet. "Jacob!"

"Gabby!"

"What's with the screaming?" asked Seth coming down the stairs hand in hand with Jane. "Hey Kim, hey Jared."

"Oh, just couple problems," smiled Vivian motioning to Gabby and Jacob.

"Of course, when not," said Seth looking around the kitchen to find no chairs. He smirked, walked over to Embry and pushed him off the stool.

"What the fuck Seth!" growled Embry from the floor.

"Be a gentleman, Embry," grinned Seth pulling out the stool for Jane. Jane smiled at his antics and sat down.

"Look at that, brownie points for Seth," cheered Gabby walking behind Seth and wrapping her arms around him.

Jacob glared. He walked over to Jared and pushed him off. "Do I get brownie points, Gabby?" a hopeful Jacob asked. Gabby wanted to glare, but the smile on her face ruined it.

"Sure, Jacob, you get brownie points too."

Paul couldn't help but laugh, but stopped when Sophia, who was standing up gave him appointed look. Paul stopped, stood up and offered her his stool. Sophia smiled and sat down.

"We know who wears the pants in that relationship," laughed Embry.

"Shut up Embry," muttered Vivian.

"Ok," Embry quickly answered. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, down to business, this is about Leah," interrupted Kim.

"Did something happen?" asked Gabby. She had spoke to Leah a few days ago and she was devastated by the fact that Mark wanted babies and she would never be able to give him some.

"Yeah something did," Kim solemnly said.

"What happened?" asked Seth worry clear on his voice.

"Leah. Leah is," began Kim taking a deep breath before finishing. "Leah is pregnant!"

"What!" shrieked Seth. "That's awful!"

"That's great!" cheered Jane glaring at Seth.

"What do you mean great? That means that bastard did it with my sister!" screamed Seth. Jane rolled her eyes.

"But, how could that have happened?" asked Vivian. " I thought she couldn't have babies."

Kim looked over at Gabby. Gabby's eyes widened. "What? Me? No. Couldn't have been. I was just joking around when I said if she didn't stop feeling bad that I would give her major cramps along with a heavy period!"

"Well, your power is kind of weird Gabs, you could have done it with out meaning too," interrupted Jane. "Like when you made be able to eat food when I said it looked nasty, remember?"

Gabby nodded. "I guess…" she mumbled.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter," smiled Sophia. "She's having a baby!"

"I wonder, girl or boy?" asked Vivian. "Too bad it will take about 5 months to figure that out."

Kim shook her head. "Actually, no, because she's a werewolf the pregnancy will be three times as fast.

"She'll have the baby in three months!" shouted Seth. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she will, Seth," laughed Kim.

"So, we will know the gender of the baby in a month, right?' asked Vivian jumping on her stool from excitement.

"That's right," smiled Kim. Both Vivian and Sophia squealed in their seats.

"Anyways," interrupted Jared. "We didn't only come to give you the great news, but for something much bigger than that."

"What?" asked Jacob leaning on the counter next to Gabby.

"At this very moment, outside this house, in the backyard, a vampire is talking to Aunt Julie," said Jared.

"What!" growled Paul.

Kim held Paul's arm. "Let him finish," she said.

"Don't worry he's harmless, he promised, he would stop drinking human blood, if we took him to see his sister," explained Jared.

Jane took a deep breath and gasped. "Alec!" she shouted jumping off from her stool and running to the backyard.

Seth followed before everyone else. They walked into the backyard to see Jane all over Alec. Her kisses landing all over his face. "Little sis!" he shouted.

"Oh my god! Alec I thought they were going to kill you! Your alive!" she shouted jumping off of him and checking any injuries he might have. "Your ok!"

"Of course I am Jane, it's me we're talking about," laughed Alec. Seth stood behind Jane and cleared his throat.

Jane jumped in surprise. "Alec, this is Seth, Seth this is Alec," she introduced them. Seth held out his hand and Alec hesitated before shaking it. He was we werewolf after all.

"Welcome to Canada," greeted Seth. Alec smiled.

"Hey, I'm Gabby," smiled Gabby holding out her hand. This time Alec shook her hand with out hesitation.

"Alec, and you're it aren't you?" he asked. "You're the one Aro is so worked up about."

Gabby nodded. "Apparently,"

"I can she why though," grinned Alec. "You are very beautiful."

Jacob threw his arm around Gabby and growled at Alec. "I'm Jacob."

Alec's eyes widened. "Hey, so you're together?"

"Yes," everyone but Gabby answered.

"Stop with the jealousy now boy," scolded Aunt Julie pushing everyone to sit at the table. "Now Alec, my boy, that is Vivian, Embry, Paul, Luke, he is Gabby's and Jacob's adopted son, and the red head is dear Sophia."

"Sophia?" asked Alec. "The fire bender?"

"Yeah," Sophia smiled shyly. Alec winked and took a seat. Sophia followed suit.

Unlike Jacob, Paul didn't stake his claim by his actions, no, he was more forward. "Take your eyes off what's mine buddy, if you know whats got for you," Paul growled at Alec.

Alec raised his eye brows and looked over at Jane. "Are all werewolves like this?" he asked.

"Like what?" asked Jane smiling at her brother.

"Possessive of their girlfriends," said Alec.

"We are not possessive!" shouted Seth.

Alec frowned. "Your girlfriend here?" he asked. The table went deadly quiet. "Who is it?"

"Who wants something to drink? I made lemonade this morning," interrupted Aunt Julie, but the interruption went to waste.

"Actually we are not really in a relationship," smiled Jane, but when she saw the anger is Alec's eyes her smile faltered. "Come on, Alec, I really like him,"

"You like me?" whispered Seth a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Aww!" gushed Gabby. Alec glared at her. Gabby glared back. "Look, here boy, I will explode you into little pieces, and stuff you into the oven until you are all good and roasted."

Jacob laughed and clapped at her threat. Jared joined in. "Damn, Meraz, I thought motherhood had changed you! I'm glad the little Meraz we all love is still there!" laughed Jared.

Gabby grabbed a fork that was in the middle of the table and threw it at Jared. Jared groaned when the fork landed on his forehead. Kim laughed and began kissing his forehead. "You ok, babe?" laughed Kim.

"No," pouted Jared. "Can I get another kiss?"

"You are violent," muttered Alec trying not to shudder at her threat. How can someone so small be so scary? "So, tell me wolfs, who's with whom? I don't want to get any jealous wolf on my back."

Aunt Julie was the one to answer him. "Jared is with Kim, Embry is with Vivian, Seth is with your sister, and Jacob is with Gabby," answered Aunt Julie.

"And Paul is with Sophia," finished Alec.

"'N-no, no were not," stuttered Sophia trying to avoid Paul's heated gaze. Before anything else could be said Paul jumped from his seat and walked into the house. Sophia bit her lip and frowned. She really cared for Paul, but she was a bender, she couldn't be with a werewolf. "Be right back."

With that she was off her chair and running after a very pissed off Paul.

"Well," interrupted Jacob. "I'm off to take a shower; we'll finish this conversation during lunch."

He walked off and everyone else dispersed. Gabby was the last to walk into the house. She found Luke in the living groom playing with his toys and a very aggravated Alec.

"Everything ok here?" he asked throwing herself on the couch.

Alec quickly shook his head. "I can't keep up with the kid, he goes from one game to the other!" he said exasperated. Gabby laughed.

"That's how kids are," explained Gabby.

"So, he's adopted, huh?" asked Alec. Gabby nodded. "Who were his parents?"

"Talia and Corey Myers, they were walking through the forest god knows why, when vampires killed them, and left Luke alive, again god knows why," answered Gabby.

"Talia and Corey Myers?" choked out Alec.

Gabby frowned. "Yes, why?"

"Are they natives to La Push?" he asked.

"The father was, the mother looked Native American, but not from the La Push tribe," answered Gabby, truly confused at where this conversation was going.

Alec groaned running his hands through his hair. "Listen Gabby, and don't ask questions, ok?" he asked. Gabby frowned but nodded. "Aro doesn't love, he has obsessions, his love for his wife is not love is thirst for power and right now is non existent. Talia Myers, when she was younger had gotten a scholarship to attend a university in Italy. She majored in Italian history, and as every history junkie she traveled to the Volturi castle for research. She joined the tour and was supposed to die, like every other person that walks in, but she caught Aro's attention."

"He kept her in his room locked up; he himself didn't come out of his room for days at a time. While that was going on, Corey, Felix and Demetri had captured him trying to kill a band of vampires just outside of Italy. What he was doing in Europe? No one knows. Jane and I suspect that because she was the imprinted, some kind of pull drove him all the way to Italy. Yes he was a werewolf; it seems that Sam wasn't the first one to shift."

"Anyways, Jane was put to make sure he didn't escape from his cell, and I was put to care for Talia while Aro was gone. I don't know what that wolf did to my sister, but she grew a damn heart in those weeks she looked over him. We both made a plan, she hid Corey in her room and I managed to smuggle Talia into her room as well, they meet and it took off. We did that every time Aro was gone for more than a few days."

"Soon she was pregnant, Aro was angry as hell, werewolves aren't the only possessive creatures, he put a date to kill Corey, but Talia begged him not to. She managed to convince him. A few months later Luke was born. For about 3 years Talia did what ever it took to please Aro and take his mind off Corey. Jane fell in love with Luke and Luke with her, he was like a little brother for her, but Aro hated him. He was the only one to hate him. Both Felix and Demetri loved him. Jane and I made plan to help them escape, while Aro was one for a month we helped them leave. When Aro came back they were all the way in Idaho, but he didn't care he send Felix and Demetri after them, if he didn't have Talia, no one was."

"They almost made it to La Push, when Felix and Demetri killed them. They let Luke live, and that's when you found him. Aro didn't hurt my sister just to hurt her. He did it for revenge and to let out his anger at losing Talia. At first he only hurt her with words, embarrassing her front of everyone, that was not enough to let his anger out though, so physical pain was next. He would beat her and starve her from blood, I couldn't do anything about it, because Felix and Demetri were out watching my every move, and Jane begged me to stay out. Then one day he went too far, he beat her until she was too weak to use her power and he raped her. He made me watch. Felix has something for my sister and he helped her escape. Aro's wife sees me as a son and helped me escape. I hid with a vampire clan in Scotland, I then moved out and almost got myself killed by a few wolf packs. Alice found me when I was in Montana and brought me to La Push. Jared then brought me here. Thank you for taking care of my sister. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, god, that is such a romantic story," sniffled Vivian who had snuggled up to Embry and blew her nose on his shirt. Embry made a disgusted face, but brightened up when Vivian threw her arms around him and continued crying.

"He beat her!" growled Seth not even trying to control himself from shifting.

Jared jumped from the couch and took Luke from Seth's lap. "Calm down Seth."

"Seth, calm down," soothed Jane grabbing Seth and pulling him outside.

Gabby took a deep breath and nodded absorbing all the information. "I need to fill Jacob in, be right back," she said standing up and going up the stairs. Before opening the door she heard a door slam open, she turned around and gasped.

"Holy shit," she moaned when Jacob came out the restroom with a whit towel wrapped around his waist. Jacob looked up and smirked. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander. Damn he was hot. Why would she ever be angry at him? His rock hard abs were pronounced and a small drop of water fell from his chest to his abs and hid under the towel. She had the urge to remove the towel and see how far the water would go. She bit her lips and her eyes traveled back up, damn he had a nice chest. She slept with that and nothing happened! She was crazy! She had many opportunities to jump on him and she took none. She really needed to go see her doctor. Her eyes once against stopped, this time at his neck, she really wanted to kiss his adams apple.

"You like what you see?" grinned Jacob closing the bathroom door and walking towards her. He had smelled her as soon as she was walking up the stairs, and waited until she was right across the hallway to walk out.

"Yes," she said softly. "I mean no! Of course not!

"Really?' he asked walking closer to her. Gabby stepped back and bumped into the wall. Jacob raised his hands and boxed her in. "Lying is not good, Gabby."

Gabby nodded. At this moment she would do what ever she told him too. She would jump off a clip if he told her too.

"I'm going to kiss you," he whispered leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. This kiss was not like yesterdays. The kiss was softer but just as passionate. His hands wandered to her waist playing with the hem of her shirt, before lifting her shirt and drawing small circles on her back.

"Daddy!" shouted Luke. "Why are you naked!"

Gabby and Jacob broke apart. "Luke!" she shouted pushing Jacob away. Jacob laughed.

"What's up Luke?" asked Jacob.

"Are you and mommy making babies?" asked Luke. Gabby's mouth fell open. Jacob laughed again.

"Why? You want a little sibling?" asked Jacob. Luke nodded eagerly. "Boy or a girl."

"Girl!" answered Luke jumping up and down.

"Oh, god," whispered Gabby hiding her blush by leaning her head against Jacob's chest.

"Ok, Luke, go back downstairs, and mommy and I will get right to that," grinned Jacob opening the bedroom door, entering and pulling Gabby in, before kicking the door closed with his foot.

"Jacob!" shrieked Gabby before a loud moan was heard. Luke's eyes widened and quickly ran down the stairs.

**Author's Note: So, yeah sorry for not writing, but I had a soccer accident back in April, ripped a tendon, and had surgery in May, I tried writing while I was on bed rest, but my final exams took up all the time, but I'm back and my leg is much better!**

**Thanks to all those that have reviewed, put me as favorite author, favorite story, and all the story alerts, I really appreciate it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Don't celebrate yet. Apparently there's nothing wrong the site, it's all my computer and Microsoft Word. Which I don't understand since with my other story is working just fine. I've posted this chapter using my friend's laptop. I will do it again .I didn't want to post 6 chapters at a time. I thought it would bet overwhelming. I'll try to post the next chapter next week. Thank you for those that have kept reading and didn't give up on me! I appreciate it!**

**Top 5**

**United States**

**Canada**

**Germany**

**Australia**

**United Kingdom**

"Luke will be disappointed that we didn't work on giving him a little sister," said Jacob while running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm positive he'll survive," she said rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you actually thought you were going to get some. This is my aunt's house Jacob and my brother is just a few doors down."

"You're so mean," he pouted. Gabby rolled her eyes and smacked his arm away.

"Stop touching me."

"You weren't complaining earlier," smirked Jacob. Gabby glared. "Just kidding, I'll stop."

"Jacob I have this feeling, as if something bad is going to happen," whispered Gabby.

"Thanks for the warning," he chuckled. "I was going to kiss you but now I know that you would react by exploding little Jake."

"I'm serious Jacob!" laughed Gabby before sitting up and turning to face him. "I have this really bad feeling. Just like those feelings I used to get when I was younger and still living with my dad."

Jacob frowned and sat up. "Maybe you're just tired. It's been a long day and the story of Talia and Corey must have worn you out," soothed Jacob.

"Maybe you're right," sighed Gabby trying to fake a smile.

"You're not convinced," said Jacob. Gabby shook her head. "Let's go to bed and deal with it tomorrow. Maybe some rest will make the feeling go away.

Jacob and Gabby laid back and got comfortable in the bed and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. But even in her sleep that feeling of dread that lay in the bottom of Gabby's stomach didn't go away. She knew that feeling well, she had it every time her father came back from work, and every time he would beat her. Once or twice she would run out the house and go to Billy's house. He would always keep her safe. Even if Billy was in a wheel chair now she was sure her father would still be afraid of him. Billy looked like a nice old man but either way he had wolf blood inside him and he could be deadly.

"Are you just going to sit there and glare at me?" whispered Sophia. For the past hour and half Paul had sat on her bed glaring at her and muttering under his breath. She had ran after him right after he had ran away from the table. He was one of the first people that had made her feel accepted. First it had been Vivian, then Gabby, and then him. They were friends, but even being friends was risky.

"Oh, now you want to talk, now you notice me," growled Paul. "Does the Queen feel like talking now?"

"What's wrong with you?" glared Sophia. "I have not been ignoring you and I have been talking to you. We even slept in the same bed last night. What's your problem?"

"My problem?" roared Paul. "No it's not MY problem. It's YOUR problem."

"What are you talking about?" she groaned.

"You just waltzed into my life and changed everything!" he roared.

"Well, fine, if you didn't want me here you could just have told me!" cried Sophia. "But I'm not leaving. Your sister needs me. I'm the only one that can stop all this crap. Once I go back to my home I'll be able to take back my place at the throne and put order."

"I don't want you to go Sophia," whispered Paul crawling over to her side of the bed. "I just wish you would stay because of me and not because it's your duty as a Bender."

"What are you saying, Paul?" she asked.

"I like you Sophia," confessed Paul. "I've liked you since I say you in the forest all dirty and hurt from hunting down those bloodsuckers. For someone that's a Bender and supposable really smart you sure are dense."

"We can't be together," said Sophia.

"There you go! That's the problem! Your problem! Because I still can't see why we can't be together!" complained Paul.

"Paul! Shut up and listen. I come from the Faroe Islands; I live just in the outskirts of Vagar. I live in a tiny village inside the cliffs hidden by a waterfall. The citizens can't go out unless given permission by the Benders. No one knows where it is and no one will ever know unless they are taken there by a citizen," explained Sophia. "I ran away Paul and that is a crime. I left my village in shambles and sooner or later I'll have to return; either to take the throne of pass down my powers."

"Pass it down to your sister then," begged Paul.

"She's 12," muttered Sophia. "That's not the only reason why though. The water Bender has a son, his name is Blake, he's the next Bender, and he's 16. He's in love with my sister."

"He'll be a pedophile in a few years," smirked Paul.

"Shut up, Paul, he really cares about my sister," laughed Sophia. "I still remember the first time he saw her. My mom had just given birth. I was 7 and he was 4. It surprised all of us, and believe me Nikolai, the water Bender, wasn't happy at all."

_It was the middle of July in the unknown village of Jord when a Benders wife, Alexia, gave birth to her second daughter, Billie. All the benders and their wives and even a few of their children were around Alexia's bedside. All wanting to get a good look at the new arrival. The baby was beautiful with wisps of red hair and creamy white skin._

"_Well move! I wanna see too!" shouted a small black haired little boy. His name was Blake. Everyone knew Blake. Everyone knew he was conceited and arrogant. With good reason thought. For his age he was quite a handsome little kid._

"_Blake be nice!" shouted Opal, his mother. Her son acted just like his father. She just wished her little Blake wouldn't turn out just like him._

_ "But I wanna see the baby momma!" cried Blake. "These idiots aren't letting me!"_

_ "Blake!" scolded his mom._

_ "It's all fine Opal, he's just excited to see Billie," smiled Alexia. "Here help him carry our baby Lance. It's only fair he gets to carry Billie as well."_

_ Lance, the fire bender took the baby from Alexia's arms and with much hesitation placed the baby on the boys outstretched chubby arms. "He's a strong boy, Lance, Blake won't drop her. He's the next bender in line after all," Nikolai smiled proudly._

_ "She's my daughter, just worried about her," Lance grinned._

_ "You were so much worse with Sophia, love," smiled Alexia._

_ As the parents talked more their attention diverted to their conversation and away from Blake who was holding the baby, but Sophia's didn't. She watched as Blake held onto her sister and kept whispering soft words to her. Blake had gotten tired after a few minutes and decided to sit on the floor. He never eased his grip from baby Billie. _

_ "I wanna hold the baby too," cried John sitting next to Blake. John was the earth Benders son, and weirdly has gotten the powers instead of his elder sister. Camille was the daughter of the air bender._

_ "No, you won't hold her," frowned Blake scooting away from his best friend. _

_ "But you held her for a long time," whined John. "It's my turn."_

_ "I don't care," sneered Blake holding Billie tighter. "She's my Billie, now go away!"_

"Love at first sight," he said.

"More like Romeo and Juliet," muttered Sophia. "The families of the benders can't intermarry and if I give her the throne it will only make things worse. Right now the only reason they won't be able to marry in the future is because Nikolai won't allow it. But if I give her the throne and she becomes the fire Bender there's no way in hell they will be able to marry. After all fire and water don't mix well."

"We can't be together because you will be going back to Jord," sighed Paul. "Why can't I come?"

"Because then I'll have more power than the rest and they won't like it," explained Sophia. "A fairy, a witch, and vampire would have to live on Jord as well. It will only cause fights. Maybe even a rebellion."

"You're giving up your happiness for Billie," Paul sadly smiled.

"I love her," answered Sophia.

"Sis, Seth," greeted Alec as he sat on the grass with them.

"Hey Alec," smiled Jane.

"You need to know something," sighed Alec. "Someone has been giving out information to Aro. All kinds of information involving Gabby. How do you think he found out about her? And about her son Luke?"

"Do you know who it is?" asked Seth.

"Nope, but the person must be close," answered Alec.

"It's not anyone from the pack, though, I would have heard their thoughts, "frowned Seth.

"What about the Cullen's?" asked Jane.

"Doubt it," said Alec. "Alice was the one that brought me to you."

"Yeah and they hate the Volturi just as much as we do," nodded Seth. "With all the things that happened with Bella and Nessie a few years back, I don't think they're in good terms with each other."

"What can you tell us about Melissa?" interrupted Vivian. "Sorry, couldn't help but listen in."

"Melissa is a vampire, as all of you already know," sighed Alec. "She's not the same. She's different. Can't even be considered a vampire, really."

"What has she done?" asked Embry.

"She's killed," gulped Alec. "Many."

"She's a monster," whispered Seth.

"A sadist is more like it," growled Alec. "Lures in people, plays with them, tortures them, and drinks their blood. Slowly draining them to their death."

"Did you know that for the first month she drank only women that looked like Sophia? She tortured those women. It was awful. You could hear their screams all over the castle. She also lured men in. There was this one guy, Leon, nice fellow, came with his girlfriend, on a vacation. Both never left."

"What happen Alec?" asked Seth. "What did Melissa do?"

"She drank the girl of course, but Leon's fate was much worse. Leon had the misfortune of looking like Paul. For the first days he was locked in her bed chambers. He was her pet. She even called him Paul instead of Leon. One day she turned him, she had this crazy idea that they loved each other and were made for each other. If you ask me I think she went crazy and really thought Leon was Paul."

"Leon couldn't take it, the love of his life was death, and he was being raped by a lunatic vampire who really believed he was someone else. The last straw was becoming a vampire."

"He burned himself. Made a huge fire and walked right into it. Didn't even flinch. He even prayed to God, begged him to allow him entrance to heaven to be able to be with his love."

Vivian was crying. "You always have sad stories," she hiccupped. "Fuck Shakespeare! Alec's the shit!

Alec couldn't help but laugh. "The only difference between Shakespeare and I is that my stories are true, sadly."

"He had the opportunity to become powerful and have all he ever wanted," whispered Jane. "He's lucky. He realized early on that the only thing he could ever really want is love."

"Enough of these depressing thoughts, if you have a bunch of sad stories I bet you have a lot of funny ones as well," said Vivian wiping away he tears with Embry's shirt. Embry rolled his eyes but kissed her now clean cheek either way.

"Well there was this one time when Jane and I went to Russia-"

"Don't you dare Alec!" shouted Jane shoving him away to keep him from talking. Alec burst out laughing.

"Aww, but Jane, I wanna know," pouted Seth. Jane blushed.

"Tell you later," she whispered.

"Aww, but Jane, I wanna know too," pouted Embry.

"Shut the hell up, Embry," smirked Jane. Vivian laughed.

"I still love you babe," cooed Vivian.

"Better," grunted Embry.

The next morning Gabby had woken up early to take a shower. Living with a lot of people and only two showers was a bummer. The hot water ran out like crazy. She still couldn't understand how werewolves who were 108 degrees complained about not having hot water.

"Stupid wolves," she muttered while scrubbing her body.

What Gabby didn't know was that at this very moment Jacob was standing outside the door with Luke. Jacob knew Gabby was in there and so did Luke. "Remember what you have to do Luke?" grinned Jacob.

Luke nodded eagerly. "I stand outside the door and let no one in. Very important, you and mommy making babies in there!" clapped Luke.

"Good job, kid," nodded Jacob. "I'm going in ok?"

Luke nodded, and as Jacob entered the bathroom Luke stood outside protecting the door like a good little soldier. Meanwhile Gabby was clueless to the fact that she was no longer alone in the bathroom. That is until she heard a curses being muttered.

"Stupid, mother fucking, shit, who put the damn toy boat in here," muttered Jacob.

"Hello?" asked Gabby pulling the curtain just a little bit to be able to see who entered the bathroom. "Jacob!"

Jacob jumped and once again hit himself on the boat, but this time he broke it. "Gabby! Look what you did now, Luke will be devastated his little boat is now ruined," he scolded with a grin on his lips.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" she shrieked wrapping a towel around her body but not making any move to get out of the still running shower. Damn. Her towel was now drenched. "I'm taking a shower, get out!"

"Which is why I'm here, love," smiled Jacob while taking off his shirt. "We will do the right thing and conserve water, global warming and all that crap."

"Conserve water my ass," cried Gabby.

"I bet your ass is very very pretty, Gabby," winked Jacob while taking off his shoes and socks.

Gaby blushed. "Put your damn shirt on and get out."

"Such a potty mouth," scolded Jacob. "You're so naughty Gabby. I say we do more naughty things, what do you say?"

"I say no," glared Gabby. "W-what, put your pants back on! Agh! Where's your damn underwear! Agh my eyes! Burn!

"I go commando," explained Jacob. "You've seen me before, don't lie you enjoyed it. I'm just doing the right thing by allowing you to see it again."

"You are high,"

"Actually I am," shrugged Jacob. "Your scent gets to me. Especially when you're aroused. Like right now."

"I am not aroused!"

"Make room honey, here I come," said Jacob in a sing-song voice. Just as he promised he climbed onto the shower completely naked. Jacob smirked when he saw Gabby. She was covered in a towel, but the towel was threatening to fall off by how drenched it was. Her face was priceless. She was beet red, a thing not commonly achieved due to her tan skin, her eyes wide open just like her mouth. "Oooh, Gabby, honey, what's with the towel, we don't need that here."

"Agh!" shrieked Gabby slapping his hand away. "Get the hell away from me you crazy starving wolf!"

"But I'm starving for you," pouted Jacob taking hold of her towel and pulling it away slowly.

"I will scream if you don't get out," warned Gabby.

"I planned ahead buttercup, don't worry, our little boy is outside guarding the door like a good little soldier while me and you are here working on making his little sister," smiled Jacob.

"You dragged our baby into this!" she shrieked shoving him away.

"Actually," Jacob interrupted creeping closer towards her and tugging the towel lower to the point it was barely covering her breast. "Luke volunteered."

"You're impossible," muttered Gabby rolling her eyes. And without her noticing her towel finally dropped to the floor.

"I'm in heaven," said Jacob with wide eyes. "Thank you God."

"Agh!"

"Don't cover yourself up!" whined Jacob. Before he could complain further a loud knock on the door was heard.

"Gabby! Sweetheart! Luke here says Jacob's in there with you! Is it true!" she screamed.

"No! How could you even consider that Aunt Julie!" gasped Gabby when she felt Jacobs warm arms wrap around her waist. "Jacob.."

"Ssh," shushed Jacob. "Wouldn't want Aunt Julie to hear now would we?"

"Yes he is!" screamed Luke. "Daddy is in there with mommy. He said they were going to make babies! I want a baby sister! Go away Aunt Julie you're interrupting them."

"Luke! Don't talk to Aunt Julie like that!" scolded Gabby. As Gabby tried to convince her Aunt Julie that Jacob was not there, which by the way Luke was not helping the cause at all, Jacob entertained himself by running his hand through her body and covering her neck with love bites.

Jacob was in heaven. The girl he loved was naked, in his arms, and under warm water. He couldn't ask for more. It was more than enough. He had screwed up so many times and he thanked God that Gabby was so forgiving. He didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't accepted him back. When Jacob was with the Cullen's he felt like killing himself. Gabby wasn't there get picked on. He loved taunting her and picking on her it was fun. Especially since she fought back. Nessie was always the peacemaker never wanting to fight, always calm and collected. It was hard to rile her up when practically nothing riled her up. It was aggravating. There was no fun. No passion. Bella. Oh Bella. Bella was too fragile. Anything mean you said to her could bring her to tears, especially if it came from Jacob. Having a relationship with Bella was like walking on thing glass. There was no was anything could happen in between them. Jacob needed someone who would slap him when he was being an ass, someone that would scream back when he screamed at them, and last of all someone that he could be himself without feeling childish and immature.

Jacob was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't notice when Gabby and Aunt Julie were done talking. "You better have made any hickey's Jacob, cause I swear I'll get my metal bat up your ass," threatened Gabby.

"Aww! No they are there to show how much I love you," pouted Jacob pulling her closer to him so their chests were pressed together. "Come on let's get out, I bet breakfast is getting cold. Lucky for you I brought in extra towels."

"Thanks Jacob," said Gabby accepting the towel he was offering. She wasn't self-conscious about her body anymore. After all he had groped her in the shower only a few minutes ago. He had already seen most it. No need to act embarrassed now.

"Since we are already overall the nudity and such, do you think we can sleep like this from now on?" asked Jacob.

"Jacob!" gasped Gabby covering her blushing body.

"But your skin is so soft!" whine Jacob putting on his clothes.

"No Jacob we are not sleeping naked," said Gabby putting on her clothes.

"Can we take showers together from now on?" he asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I guess," said a blushing Gabby.

"Yes!" screamed Jacob.

A few minutes later after Jacob was done drying Gabby's hair they went downstairs to eat breakfast. Gabby couldn't believe they had taken a shower together least of all that she had agreed to do it again! Then, after that he had begged to dry her hair. She had asked why and he had said her hair smelled good.

When they sat down to eat they had thought they had gotten away with what happened that morning, but of course Luke had to open his mouth and ruin it. "Did you do it daddy?" asked an excited Luke. "Did you and mommy make my little sister!"

"What the hell Jacob!" groaned Paul. "She's my little sister!"

"That's gross!" complained Embry. "I'm eating!"

"Luke!" shouted Gabby hiding her red face behind Jacob's shoulder. "That's so wrong…"

"Shhh," shushed Alec raising his hand. "I smell blood, lots of it, coming this way.

"Yeah, so do I," agreed Jane sniffing the air. "It smell, it smells like-"

"QUIL!" screamed Jacob jumping up from his head running to the backyard and finding a big wolf just crossing the forest clearing. "Guys! It's Quil! He's hurt!"

Everyone ran outside and were meet with a grizzly sight. Quil had turned back human and as covered in blood, a lot of his skin was ripped off and you could see the bone. "Quil!" shouted Gabby running towards him and trying to reclose all his wounds. "Quil what happened?"

"The Volturi," gasped Quil. "They attacked La Push early this morning. Dead. So many dead. They took Sam."

It was deadly quiet. Their home had been attacked. The Volturi had attacked their home when they weren't there.

"The cowards!" roared Jacob. "They want a fight! I'll give them a damn fight!"

**Read and Review Please and thank you!**


End file.
